Forever and Always
by muggleinlove
Summary: Sequel to Serendipity. Picks up a few days after that one ends. Follows Edward's and Bella's journey. All Human, and Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a sequel to Serendipity

A/N: This is a sequel to Serendipity. It will not make sense if you have not read that story. This story picks up a few days after the gang returns to New York.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer I just play with them.

Forever and Always Chapter 1: Announcement BPOV

I hate having to dress up. I hate having to wear a dress, and I hate every single piece of clothing I own. I couldn't believe that Esme and Carlisle would be arriving in a half-hour and I still was not ready. 

I wanted to look extra nice tonight, because we were going to be telling his parents the big news. I had already broken the news to my mom and dad over the phone, since I knew there would be a long lecture on the importance of being sure of what I was doing. My mom had even asked me if I was pregnant. They weren't thrilled, but they were content by the fact that we had decided on waiting a while before getting married. 

Edward, on the other hand, wanted to tell his parents in person. He had a much better relationship with his parents that I had with mine, and I really loved seeing them interact. I knew that Esme and Carlisle would be thrilled, but I was still nervous. I wanted to look my best.

"You know another outfit isn't going to appear in your closet just because you stare at it." Edward said leaning on doorframe with a silly grin.

"I know." I answered with a frown. "It's just I haven't the slightest clue what to wear."

"You look gorgeous just the way you are." He said seductively his eyes tracing my body. His gaze was enough to send electricity through me even when he was at least ten feet away from me.

"I'm sure your parents will appreciate me wearing a bra and thong to dinner. We do not need another repeat of the last time they were here." I said as I finally picked out a simple black skirt and red top. 

"You look magnificent, Love" He whispered in my ear as I put on my earrings.

"Thank you." I answered fixing the collar of his white dress shirt.

"My parents are sure to know the moment they see you." He began.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I think they expect it, and they will look directly at your left hand. My mother will at least. I think she thought I was going to ask you Christmas Day." He explained before there was a small knock on the door.

"I'll be ready in a minute." I told him putting on my perfume as he let his parents in.

"So what's this big announcement?" I heard Esme immediately ask Edward, and I couldn't help but smile. 

After taking one last look in the mirror, and hiding my engagement ring in my purse, I made my way to greet my future in-laws. "Bella, darling." Esme immediately greeted me pulling me into a warm hug.

"How are you?" I asked giving Carlisle a hug as well.

"I can assure you that we are both extremely curious as to why you asked us to come over this weekend." Carlisle replied obviously trying to figure out our big mystery.

"Let's head to dinner." Edward urged helping me into my coat chuckling as he noticed I had removed my ring. 

"It's not polite to leave us in suspense, Edward." Esme complained as we walked out into their black Mercedes.

"It's also not polite to be nosy, Mom." Edward retaliated giving his mom a kiss. "You'll find out during dinner, and I can assure it is nothing bad."

The ride to the restaurant proved to be extremely long. Esme kept glancing towards the back seat trying to figure out what the announcement. I even caught her a few times looking at my left hand and stomach. She was obviously trying to determine if we were engaged, pregnant, or both.

After ordering dinner, I could tell that the frustration was getting to Esme. "Well, we asked you to dinner, because we wanted to tell you something." Edward began as his parents listened attentively. "As you know Bella and I love each other very much, and about a week ago I asked her to become an official part of our family and she agreed." He explained as I saw tears well up in Esme's eyes.

"We're getting married." I added taking out the ring as Edward placed it back on my finger.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle said as he got up to give me a hug as Esme hugged her son tightly.

"Bella." Esme said as I felt my own tears. I genuinely felt that they wanted me to be part of the family, a type of family I always wanted to be a part of. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"How did my son ask?" Esme inquired. "I hope you made her feel like a princess, Edward."

"Ofcourse, mom." Edward answered as the food arrived.

"It was perfect, and so romantic." I added before explaining to them how he had asked.

"That's my son." Carlisle said proudly. "He doesn't do anything half way."

"Carlisle, we need to throw them an engagement party." Esme said as her eyes lit up.

"Really that's not necessary, Esme." I answered. I couldn't allow them to spend money on me, and I hated being the center of attention.

"Nonsense, Bella. Ofcourse we'll be throwing a party." Esme replied with a smile. "I love planning."

I was about to protest when Edward stopped me. "Bella, this is one argument you're not going to win." 

Carlisle nodded. "My wife tremendously enjoys planning parties. And she's not going to give up the chance on planning her only son's engagement party."

"Just nothing big." I conceded.

"Have you set a date?" Esme inquired trying to figure out when would be the best date for the party.

"We haven't discussed that yet, mom." Edward answered.

"When does your semester end. We can do it right after that, and we can have it at our house in Chicago." She started reminding me of Alice.

"Early May." I responded biting my lip nervously.

"So we'll have the party early in June, and by then you two would've set a date." Esme stated happily. "I can't believe my son is getting married."

The rest of dinner passed with Esme throwing out ideas. It didn't take me long to realize that the party was going to be anything but small. 

"Edward, how big is this party really going to be? You know I don't like all the attention." I said to Edward later that night after his parents had already left.

"I know that you don't like parties, Love. But humor my mom. She's doing this, because she loves us. And she knows you're not going to want a huge over the top wedding." Edward answered kissing the top of my head as I combed my hair.

I sighed. "I just don't want them to feel like they have to."

"They know they don't have to, but they want to. Do you know what my mom said to me before leaving." He asked me as I shook my head. "She thanked me for giving he the daughter she never had."

"She really thinks of me as her daughter?" I inquired surprised by the revelation. 

"My mom always wanted to have a daughter, Bella. She always wanted to give me siblings, but she was never able to. And honestly I think she feels guilty for that. And I knew from the moment I saw you two interact that you will filling that void for her. Do this for me and my mom. I know it may sound selfish, but I want her to be happy." Edward explained.

"Ofcourse, I'll do it." I answered kissing him lightly. Esme was a great person, and I loved her dearly. I would not take away the only chance she'll have to plan her son's engagement party.

A/N: There is the first chapter! What do you guys think? 

I hope to continue to update the way I always do, but the two updates a day will be a lot harder as I start school again tomorrow, and we are nearing the end of the semester. But I still plan on updating everyday or as close to everyday as I can. 

Thanks for reading, and please start reviewing! Remember reviews inspire me!

Next Chapter: Back to School and Reactions from Bella's parents

Muggleinlove


	2. Definitely Not Expected

Chapter 2: Definitely Not Expected

BPOV

"I don't feel good." Alice said with a sigh as she took a sip of water. She looked extremely pale, and almost clammy.

"You don't look too well, Alice." I commented feeling her for a fever.

"Please don't get that near me." She said pointing to Rose's tuna salad.

"Alice, you know you've been like this for a couple of days now." Rose commented in a concerned tone. "I really think you should see a doctor."

"I don't want to." Alice replied in a huff.

"Alice, I think Rose is right. It's probably just a stomach virus or something, and some medication will make it go away." I added.

"But" She began to protest.

"No buts, Alice. Either you make the appointment or we'll make it for you." Rose interjected as she took out her cell phone.

"You guys win. I'm in no mood to argue." She said as she leaned on my shoulder her eyes closing.

Rose ended up getting an appointment for later that day, and she was going to drive her since she didn't have to be in at work. "I'll pass by after work." I said hugging Alice. "Make sure to get some rest."

"Bye, Bells." Rose called as I left to work.

I walked into the lab noticing that Edward was not in. His computer was on, but he was no where to be seen. "Laura, Have you seen Edward?" I asked one of the girls who I knew despised me. She hated me simply for the fact that I was with Edward. It was no secret that all the girls in the lab wanted to get with Edward.

"He left with one of his friends." She replied with a scowl.

I simply nodded before settling at my desk which was across his. "It doesn't bother you that he left?" Laura asked standing by my desk twirling her red hair through her fingers.

"I trust him." I answered with a shrug turning my attention back to my computer. Laura left my desk with a sigh, I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me. But I figured Edward had gone to get lunch with Emmett and Jasper.

I was not the least bit surprised to see that my mom had sent me a new email. She was very adamant about making sure I was ready for such a big commitment.

Bella, 

I hope your first week back at school is going good, and I hope you are enjoying your new job. I was thinking about the whole marriage thing, and I want you to be sure that you are doing the right thing. I know you love Edward, that much is obvious. But I don't know whether you're ready for such a huge commitment. Remember I loved your father too.

Please think everything through. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this. You're still young and have more than enough time to think about marriage. You should concentrate on school now, after all you're just about finished with your bachelors. And I know you want to continue preparing for your career. 

I know I sound like a broken record, but I just want what's best with you. And I spoke with your dad and he agrees. You're far too young to be married. Please think it through. I don't want you to regret anything in the future.

By the way Phil says hi!

Love you!

Mom

I sighed as I read her email. My mom's phobia of marriage was extreme. I knew she meant well, but it really bothered me that she kept questioning my decisions. I loved Edward with my entire being, and nothing or no one was ever going to change that.

Hello Mom, 

School is going great. My classes are alright, and everything is going smoothly. Then again we have not turned anything in yet. It is bound to get harder as the semester progresses._ The new job is great, it has better pay, and is much more involved in my field. I am really enjoying it._

Mom, I know you want what's best for me, but you're not going to change my mind. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Edward, and I really want you to support my decision. I love him, and I can't picture my life without him. As corny and farfetched as it sounds, he's my soul mate. The half that makes me whole. Please stop trying to convince me otherwise.

Edward sends his love, and tell Phil I say hello!

Love you too!

Bella

I read my response for the tenth time. I really hoped that she would understand me, and stop urging me to reconsider. After hitting send, I was surprised to find an email from Esme.

Bella, 

Just wanted to say hello, and bring you up to speed as to what is happening for the party. I have narrowed down the dates down to June 2nd or 3rd. Please let me know if you have any preference. I was leaning towards the third, since that will give us an extra day to get everything perfect.

Carlisle and I sat down and put together a rough estimation of the guest list, and we are looking somewhere between 150-200 people. Please sit down with Edward to come up with your own list, and I'll make sure to add them. 

I will need both of you to come out to see us, sometime in the next few weeks. We need to decide on menus and decorations. I already have some ideas, but I want you to be involved. I know Edward says you're not a big fan of parties, and I really appreciate you letting me do this.

Give Edward a big hug and a kiss for me! Carlisle and I miss you both! 

We love you!

Esme

I felt my body freeze as I realized how big the party was really going to be. "Hello, beautiful." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Hi, Edward." I responded my eyes not leaving the screen.

"Is there a reason why you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked reading over my shoulder.

"200 people Edward!" I finally whispered.

Edward chuckled. "That's quite small, Bella. Most of the engagement parties my parents have attended are close to 500."

"Edward small is less than 20 people. That is close to enormous." I complained.

"Bella, you're overreacting. I promise you will love it." He said his lips grazing my neck. "Does Alice feel any better?"

"Rose took her to the doctor. I'm going to pass by the apartment after work to check on her. She's been sick for a quiet a few days, and I want to know what the doctor told her." I answered.

"Jasper is working late today. He feels bad that he hasn't really been there to make her feel better." Edward added.

"She has been really sick." I replied. "I should reply to your mom. She wants us to go over for a visit."

"How about next weekend? Before the semester gets really tough." He suggested as I nodded. The more time we waited the more likely we were to be swamped with work. "I'm going to get some stuff approved by Dr. Myers, I should be back in a few." He finished before grabbing a file of his desk and leaving.

I stared at my screen before beginning my email.

_Esme, _

_We really miss you too! I spoke with Edward, and we will probably head over next weekend. We don't want the semester to get to hectic, and then not get the chance. I'm really dying to see just where Edward grew up. I'm sure you have tons of pictures to show me. (Just don't tell him I'm asking to see them)._

_Please don't fuss too much about the party. Just a small gathering is more than enough. I'm really not into big fancy galas. I wouldn't want you to spend too much money or that much effort. You've done enough as it is._

_Edward sends you a hug, and we both can't wait to see you! Say hello to Carlisle for me!_

_Love, _

_Bella_

I sighed before I hit send. I still had a lot of work to do, but I was really worried about Alice. The rest of the work day dragged on as I looked over some of our data, and prepared the schedules for the following week.

Edward had to stay a little after, and I used that time to go see Alice. I arrived at my old apartment to find Rose and Alice sitting on the couch with Alice crying on Alice's shoulder. "What's wrong Alice?" I immediately asked giving her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine." Rose assured me as Alice continued to sob.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned unsure as to what could possibly be wrong.

"I'm pregnant." Alice mumbled the tears still falling.

"You've always wanted to be a mother, Alice. It may be sooner than you expected, but it's not a bad thing." I said hugging her tightly.

"But what if Jasper doesn't want to be involved? I can't possibly raise a baby by myself." She protested.

"Alice, what makes you think Jasper wouldn't want to be involved? He loves you, all he does is talk about you." I added as her tears started to turn to sniffles.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her." Rose interjected. "And for whatever far fetch reason he doesn't want to be involved. You are not going to be alone. You're never going to be a alone."

"Alice, do you remember what we told Rose when she thought she was pregnant in high school?" I questioned her remembering the relief we felt when it was a false alarm.

"We told her that the baby will have three mothers, because we will all care for it like our own." She replied with a small smile.

"Nothing has changed. That baby is going to have more love than he or she will know what to do with." I said placing my hand on her stomach. It was hard to believe that there really was a live baby growing in there.

"I love you girls." Alice exclaimed hugging us tightly. "You really are the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

I genuinely felt happy for Alice. I knew it wasn't expected, but I knew Jasper would be happy. He lived for Alice, and even though he would be shocked he would be a great father. It even made me contemplate what it would be like to be a mom.

A/N: Surprise! Did anyone see that coming?

Before I continue I want to take the time to thank sistergrimm2, it was her brilliant idea that gave me Jasper's dare in the last chapter of Serendipity. But me in my usual craziness totally forgot to thank her.

The response for these last two chapters have been overwhelming. I love opening my inbox and seeing a 100 and some unread messages. You guys are great! Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: We spend some time in EPOV and hear about Jasper's reactions

Muggleinlove


	3. Jasper's Reaction

Chapter 3: Jasper's Reaction

EPOV

"Has Rose been acting weird lately?" I asked Emmett as we waited for the football game to start on television.

"She seems to be on the phone a lot, and quickly hangs up when I walk into the room." Emmett answered taking a gulp from his soft drink.

"Bella has been very quiet, and I know she's hiding something. She keeps saying it's not her place to tell." I added. I knew something was up, but even though Bella assured me everything was alright it still bothered me. She had been spending a lot of time with the girls, and seemed to be preoccupied.

"Is Jasper coming?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"No, he was going to spend the day with Alice." I replied.

"I thought the girls were going shopping. Alice never misses the chance to shop, that's her hobby." Emmett said obviously very confused. He was right. Alice loved shopping almost as much as she loved Jasper.

The game started a few minutes later, and the conversation came to an end. We knew something was off, but we obviously couldn't fix it, because we didn't know what was going on.

"Edward, Emmett open up." I heard Jasper call banging on the door about a half hour into the game.

"What's up, Jasper? I thought you were spending the day with Alice." I said opening up and returning to the couch my eyes not leave the television screen.

"This is serious guys." Jasper said sitting on the couch resting his head on his hands.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look petrified." Emmett commented as I finally looked over at Jasper. He looked scared and worried.

"She's pregnant." He mumbled incoherently.

"She's what?" I asked not understanding what she had said.

"Alice is pregnant. I'm going to be a father." He finally explained the shock in his face extremely apparent.

"Congratulations!" I said patting his back. "That's great!"

"Edward, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad. I can barely take care of myself." He protested running his hands through his hair.

"What exactly are you saying, Jasper? What exactly are you doing here?" I asked hoping that he had not walked out on Alice.

"I freaked out. I didn't really say or do anything. I just sat there." He explained.

"You better get your act together, man." Emmett warned. "If you hurt her you're going to have to deal with both of us."

"I don't know what happened to me. One minute were sitting around watching TV when she spits out she's pregnant." He started. "At first it didn't register, I really don't think it has registered, I just sat there and looked at the floor. Then I told her I needed to think, and I came here."

"You what?" I yelled not believing that he just walked out on Alice. "How could you possibly do that to her?"

"I freaked out." He complained taking a deep breath. "I have no experience with kids."

"Do you love Alice?" I inquired seriously.

"Ofcourse, she's the love of my life." He answered

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as my phone began to ring.

"Hello" I answered a bit hastily. Hearing Bella's wonderful voice.

"Edward, I'm not going to be home tonight. Alice needs me." She explained as I heard some sobbing in the background.

"I don't think Jasper is thinking clearly." I stated.

"I don't think it's wise for him to be here right now. He really hurt Alice." Bella responded. "I'll see you later, Edward. I love you." She finished before hanging up not giving me the chance to respond.

I turned to start screaming at Jasper when I saw a huge smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad." He said softly before repeating it louder. "I can't believe it!" He cried his eyes watering slightly.

"You better go talk to Alice, she's in her house crying. She thinks you abandoned her and your child." I told him as he immediately got up.

"I need to get to her." He said before running out of the apartment Emmett and I following him.

I ended up driving since he was in no condition to drive. He was practically jumping up and down the excitement obvious in his face. We arrived at the apartment in record time, and he all but sprinted to their door.

"Alice." He screamed knocking on the door as Emmett and I arrived after him.

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now." Rose said opening the door slightly. "You've really hurt her Jasper."

"Please Rose let me in. I came to apologize, I'm ecstatic." He cried as Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"If you say just one word to hurt her, I swear I will tear you apart." She added before opening the door/

"Where is she?" Jasper asked looking around.

"In her room with Bella." Rose answered coldly as he rushed inside.

"How's she doing?" Emmett asked hugging his girlfriend.

"As good as can be expected." She started as Bella walked out into my arms.

"They're talking." She announced as we settled on the couch to wait.

"You look stressed I commented kissing her hairline as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Just pensive." She replied.

"About?" I inquired curiously/

"What would happen if I became pregnant?" She stated looking up at me.

"I'd be the happiest man alive." I answered honestly. "That would be the greatest gift besides your love that you could give me."

"I love you, Edward." She responded with a smile kissing the corner of my lips.

"I love you too." I answered as the door of Alice's room opened and Jasper came out holding hands with huge grins on their faces.

"We're going to be parents!" Jasper announced placing his hand on Alice's still flat stomach.

Everyone immediately enveloped them in hugs. It was an unexpected surprise, but it was a wonderful surprise. I knew that Jasper and Alice were going to be great parents, they would make mistakes. But all of us were going to be there to help them.

A/N: Before everyone goes crazy as to why Jasper acted the way he did, I have an explanation. Jasper was not expecting Alice to be pregnant, and she sort of just let it slip without warning. It caught him completely off guard. He never considered not being there for Alice and the baby, he needed time to himself to process it.

The reviews are great! You guys rock! Please keep them coming, and I'll keep writing.

Next Chapter: Bella and Edward go to Chicago for some party planning

Muggleinlove


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

BPOV

"Edward, Bella!" Esme called as we walked into the airport lobby.

"Hi, mom." Edward said giving her a hug.

"I miss you two so much." She said hugging me tightly. "We have so much to do this weekend. Tomorrow we have to meet with the florist and caterers. Do you have any color scheme in mind?" She quickly started as we headed towards the car. My head was already starting to spin as I leaned on Edward.

"Mom, you're overwhelming Bella." He said with a chuckle kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She said very apologetically.

"It's alright. It's just a lot to take in." I responded with a smile as she handed Edward the car keys.

"Let me know if it gets to be much. I get carried away easily." She said with a small laugh as we all got in the car.

The drive to their house took a while even at Edward's high speed. I was astonished as we pulled through massive iron gates and I got my first glimpse of the Cullen house. It sat on a small hill and the grass was perfectly manicured. It was definitely an impressive sight.

"I thought you guys lived in Chicago." I commented as Edward opened the door for me and his mom. "Carlisle and I did before Edward was born. I didn't want to raise him in the city. We bought this house shortly after I found out I was pregnant." Esme explained as Edward took our luggage inside.

The inside of the house was just as spectacular. The foyer was huge and let out into the living room that was filled with pictures of the family. I smiled as I noticed Carlisle and Esme's wedding picture sitting on the fireplace mantle next to a family portrait.

"Make yourself at home, Bella." Esme said kindly as I looked around.

One wall of the living room was made of glass and had French doors that led out into an enormous yard with a huge stone pool. The pool even had a waterfall, it looked as if it belonged in a hotel. The other side of the living room had a spiral staircase with black iron railings that made an intricate patter all the way up.

"I can't believe you grew up here. This house is beautiful." I commented to Edward who began showing me around. In total the house had five bedrooms and an office. Even though everything was expertly decorated it looked like a home. There were personal touches throughout the house that added character the house.

"Edward, why don't you go surprise your dad at the hospital. I'm sure you two can have lunch." Esme suggested when we walked into the kitchen.

"Will you be alright here with my mom?" Edward asked me.

"Have fun. I'll be fine, I have a party to plan." I said with a smile giving him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon." He said kissing me again before leaving.

"I've talked to a couple of planners and have come up with a basic idea. I was thinking of clearing out the living area and having the party there which also allows us to take advantage of the terrace." Esme began as I sat next to her on the breakfast table and looked at her folder.

"That'd be nice, but I wouldn't want to have you put everything away. It seems like so much work." I said realizing how much work that really was.

"Nonsense dear." She said with a laugh. "I love parties. It'd be no problem at all."

"Do you have any color scheme in mind?" She asked me.

"Edward and I really like blue." I answered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at different color schemes, flower arrangement, and possible menu items. I was exhausted by the time Edward arrived. We had decided to keep everything in different shades of blue and white with our first initials "E&B".

"We're back." Carlisle called as he walked into the room followed by Edward. After giving me a hug he gave Esme a kiss.

I smiled brightly at Edward as he gently kissed my cheek looking down at the array of things Esme and I had in front of us. We had a dozen pieces of fabrics, picture of flower arrangements, guest list, and menus.

"You two seem to have stayed busy." Edward said with a chuckle.

"We did." I answered. "We decided to go with an overall scheme of teal and white." I added showing him the fabric swash.

"I like it." He responded.

"Will you two be alright for the night. Esme and I have to take care of a few things." Carlisle said reluctantly. He obviously needed to be somewhere he didn't want to be at.

"We'll be fine." Edward assured him as Esme and Carlisle left the house. "You look exhausted." He commented gently massaging my shoulders.

"You have no idea." I sighed closing my eyes as his hands worked wonders on my back. "I don't think I'll be able to plan a wedding, its too much work."

"I don't think it's going to be this big. I mean you want something simple." He interjected.

"Definitely a lot smaller." I replied with a laugh. "But I feel like this is enough. I don't want to make a big fuss. To me the wedding should be more about us, and not about the flowers or the color scheme. Am I making any sense?"

"Complete sense" He answered kissing my neck. "Why don't we elope?"

I jumped in my chair as soon as I heard the word "elope." The idea had crossed my mind, but I didn't think Edward would ever go for it. "But what would our parents say? What would our friends say?"

"They would forgive us. They love us don't they?" He added calmly taking the seat next to me as I leaned on him his fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

"But what about the engagement party?" I inquired still not believing what I was hearing.

"It could be our wedding party. We'll celebrate the fact that were married instead of engaged. No big deal." He said with a shrug.

"So we won't tell anyone until that day? I don't think I could keep something that big from Alice and Rose. They read me like an open book." I answered realizing that they would both know from the moment I walked into the room.

"No, we would have to say it. My mom would kill us if we made that announcement in front of everyone without telling her first." Edward corrected. "Plus she would have to make sure the invitations are worded correctly."

"Your mom will hate me if she's not there to watch you get married." I responded knowing I could never take that chance away from Esme. She was looking forward to that.

"What if we have a ceremony here the day of the party. That way we have our own ceremony which will be special just for the two of us, and one with everyone we know." Edward suggested.

"Where would we have it?" I inquired. The only place I could think of was Vegas, and that was not the type of wedding I wanted.

"How about in Hawaii at twilight." He proposed.

"That'd be perfect." I said picturing us on a beach saying our vows just as the sun had set.

"Then it's settled." He said kissing my lips. "We will get married during our two weeks in Hawaii."

"Edward, I want our parents and our friends to be there. I want to share that with them. But just your parents, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Susan, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett." I stated seriously. My wedding would not be complete without having our parents and friends there. It would also not be fair to them.

"Is that what you really want?" He questioned looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "More than anything."

"Then I'll get everything set up. Don't worry about anything but your dress." He said kissing me again.

"Do you want to tell your mom tonight?" I inquired smiling as my hand traced his cheek and jaw.

"We can tell her tomorrow." He said with a chuckle before picking me up and carrying me to his room his lips never leaving mine.

A/N: I know my chapters are not very long, but I am back at school. I also have a paper due tomorrow, which I had to finish before writing this chapter.

What do you guys think of a wedding in Hawaii? I would love to hear your comments.

Next Chapter: Wedding Dress Shopping with Alice and Rose

Muggleinlove


	5. Wedding Dress Shopping

Chapter 5: Wedding Dress Shopping

Chapter 5: Wedding Dress Shopping

EPOV

I stepped out of the room and immediately knew something was wrong with Bella. She was sitting on the counter playing with her bowl of cereal. Her eyes were teary, and she had a far off look in her face.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked snaking my arm around her.

"My parents won't be able to make it to the wedding. My mom just called, they can't afford the plane tickets." She said with a frown.

"That's not a problem. I'll send them the tickets." I said hugging her.

"I can't let you pay for them, Edward. Your parents and you are all spending too much money as it is." She complained.

"Bella, it's not a big deal." I interjected. Not understanding why she always had a problem with me spending money on her.

"It is a big deal, Edward. It's a very big deal. We are not talking about a small amount." She added angrily.

"The money is as much yours as it is mine. And in three weeks it's legally yours as well." I corrected her. "I don't want you to feel like this is yours and this mine. Everything is ours, and I want your parents to be there."

"I can't let you spend that much money. It's not fair." She retorted.

"Bella, please listen to me. I know you hate it when I spend money on you, but I want to do this for you." I pleaded looking into her eyes as her demeanor softened.

"But Edward." She started as I kissed her.

"No buts, Bella. Your parents are going to be there." I assured hugging her tightly.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She asked resting her head on my chest.

"Because I love you." I told her kissing her lips. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm going with the girls to look at wedding dresses." She answered with a smile.

"You're willingly shopping with Rose and Alice?" I questioned.

"I have invested interest in shopping today." She said before kissing me. "I should be back soon." She added grabbing her keys.

"With Alice and Rose, I seriously doubt it." I said as she left to pick up her best friends.

BPOV

I still felt incredibly guilty for having Edward pay for my parents plane tickets. But I knew there was no other way to get them there. Edward was incredibly stubborn, and I knew he was going to send them the tickets whether I agreed to it or not. He was going out of his way to make sure that everything was perfect.

Rose and Alice were waiting for me outside the building when I pulled up. "Why are you guys out here?" I inquired as they climbed into the car.

"Do you realize we only have three weeks before your wedding?" Alice questioned in a flabbergasted tone.

"I'm pretty aware of that, Alice." I responded not understanding what she meant.

"We have three weeks to find a dress and get it perfectly fitted." Alice said rolling her eyes as Rose laughed.

"It shouldn't be that hard." I commented.

"Bella, this is the most important dress you'll ever wear. It has to be flawless." Rose explained.

I simply rolled my eyes. "How are you doing, Alice?"

"Much better, I'm still getting a little sick. But a lot better. The doctor says I'm due sometime late August or early September, somewhere around August 28." She explained as I smiled at her. She genuinely looked happy and ready to be a mother.

"That's great, Alice." I said as we pulled into the dress shop.

I felt uneasy as I stepped into the store, I was totally out of place. "May I help you?" A kind middle-aged woman asked us.

"We have an appointment at noon." Rose stated.

"Name?" The lady inquired.

"Isabella Swan." Rose replied.

"That's right the Cullen-Swan wedding. Right this way." She said as we sat down at a desk.

"My name is Marlene. Which of you three is the lucky bride?" She questioned.

"I am, but please call me Bella." I responded with a small smile.

"Welcome Bella, and I understand we have three weeks before the big day. So we have our work cut out for us, but I know we'll get everything done. First things first, do you have any styles in mind? Have you seen any dresses you like?" She started taking out a small notebook.

"I haven't really looked at dresses, but I know I want something simple, and not big. We are having the wedding in a beach in Hawaii." I replied.

"Do you want a short dress or a long one?" She asked after writing some notes on the notebook.

"Definitely long. I want to feel like a bride." I answered. I couldn't picture myself in a short dress.

"Do you have a preference for colors? White, off-white, ivory?" She continued.

"Not really, I really don't mind either." I replied.

"I have a few gowns in mind. Do you want to begin trying on?" She asked as I nodded and the three of us followed her into a room that had a dressing area, huge mirrors on a wall, and a leather couch.

"Let me bring the dresses. Make yourself at home." She added kindly disappearing through the door.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked practically bouncing in excitement.

"More nervous. What if I don't like the dresses? What if I can't choose?" I said biting my lip nervously.

"Bella, relax. You don't have make a decision today. You can still take a few days to decide." Rose said playfully hitting Alice's arm. "And you stop making her nervous."

"Sorry." Alice replied as the woman returned with a rack full of dresses.

"I picked a variety of dresses, and I'm sure you'll look stunning in all of them." She said.

After a lot of help from Alice, Rose, and Marlene I was able to get into the first dress. It was extremely beautiful it was white, with a scoop neck and diamond straps that crossed in the back. I stepped out to look in the mirror and was in awe.

"It's beautiful, Bells." Rose said.

"Don't mind me, it's the hormones." Alice said as she got teary eyed.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked looking at myself.

"You look gorgeous." Rose commented as she fixed the back of my dress.

"I really like it." I added.

"You should try some more dresses. Just to be sure." Marlene explained.

I looked one last time in the mirror before changing into a strapless silk white gown with a teal sash on the waist accented with circular diamonds. I didn't know which dress was more beautiful. The first one or this one. They both were so pretty, and I had no idea how I was going to decide.

"The teal matches the color scheme." Alice said.

"Do you like the colored sash?" Rose inquired as Marlene fixed the small train.

"I do. It gives it flair, but I also like plain white dresses. They are more traditional." I responded unsure of what I really wanted.

Alice and Rose laughed. "Bella, these are decisions you have to make."

"I know, but I it is such a big decision. I don't want to disappoint Edward." I admitted. I was terrified of not looking good enough for him.

"Bella, you can walk down the aisle in an over sized shirt and sweat pants and he will think you look beautiful." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you try something else?" Alice suggested as I left to try on the third dress.

"How much are these dresses?" I questioned noticing there were no price tags on them.

"The one you're wearing is 5,550." She stated as my mouth dropped.

"And the others?" I inquired knowing the answer.

"They're all over 5,000." She replied.

"I'm sorry, Marlene. These dresses are gorgeous, but I really can't afford them." I said walking towards the dressing room to change. They made me look like a princess, but they were too expensive.

"Bella, your fiancee called and said you might say that. He told me to tell you that you could have any dress in the store" She explained as my blood began to boil.

I nearly tripped on the long dress while walking to my purse to get my phone. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not spending 5,000 on a dress." I told him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Love, I already told you it is our money not mine." He replied calmly. "And I want you to have any dress that you set your heart on. Money is not and will never be an issue. So please don't argue."

"Edward, you can't keep spending money like it's water." I argued.

"I just want you to have what's best. Please do this for me." He answered making me feel guilty for liking these extremely expensive dresses.

"I'm not going to like it." I stated as the rest of my resolve quickly faded.

"Yes you will, Bella. I love you." He said before hanging up.

"He really irritates me sometimes." I commented to no one in particular.

"And it only gets worse once you're married." Marlene added as we headed to the dress to try one another one.

The next dress I tried on was halter top that formed a cross in the back, it also had a small train that extended from the back. It was very simple and elegant. "I really like this one too." I said with a laugh.

"You do know you only get to wear one." Rose added as we all laughed.

"I know." I responded.

I tried on a couple of more dresses that I really didn't like. They were either to big, too revealing, or not my style. "I can't decide between the first three." I said plopping down on the sofa as soon as I had changed back into my clothes.

"You can always sleep on it. Most brides don't decide right away." Marlene assured me. "They're all beautiful, and I know you will take his breath away."

"Thank you, Marlene. I'll come by tomorrow with my decision. Can you hold them for me?" I asked not wanting to risk loosing any of the dresses.

"Absolutely, Bella." She said as we all walked back into the main store area.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I walked out of the dressing area and came face to face with none other than Alexia. Her nose was covered in a brace, as it was obvious that she had surgery.

"Alexia, what a surprise?" I said in a forced tone covering my mouth with my left hand showing my very prominent engagement ring.

"Bella, so nice to see you." She said with a forced grin as she tried to cover her nose. "Are you here to help your friends?" She asked probably deciding to ignore my ring.

"Actually, I'm the bride. Edward asked me right after New Years." I said with a bright smile as her face turned sour. I glared at Rose and Alice who were laughing quietly to the side.

"How wonderful." She said.

"And you?" I inquired noticing she had no ring on her left hand.

"I'm just looking around. I wanted to get some ideas myself." She answered.

"Here you go Alexia." Another sales lady said handing her a bridesmaid gown as she practically glared at the woman.

"I must get going I have tons to plan." I said before leaving through the door. "Hope your nose heals." I called before laughing hysterically and getting in the car.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.

There is a poll in my profile page with links to the dresses. Please take a moment to vote. The winning dress will be revealed when I write the wedding chapter.

Your reviews are great! Please keep them coming! Please feel free to tell me what you think of the dresses in the review or PM me as well. I want to know your comments.

Next Chapter: School and leaving to Hawaii

Muggleinlove


	6. Author's Note Regarding Poll

Authors Note Authors Note

I have changed the links on the poll and on my author page to a photo bucket link. They should all work.

The site randomly mixes the choices. So the correct order of the dresses Bella wore is on my author page. The order will not make sense if you use the links on the poll. Though they will take you to the dresses.

I'm sorry for the confusion. I was under the impression that you did not need to log in.

Thank you!

Muggleinlove


	7. Two More Days

Chapter 6: Two More Days

Chapter 6: Two More Days

BPOV

I was exhausted, but we were nowhere near done with the presentation. We had one day before we left to Hawaii, and Edward and I wanted to get everything done before we left. We didn't want to worry about it when we were in Hawaii.

I quickly found a parking space near the Psychology Building before grabbing my bag and dinner. Edward had wanted to pick up the food, but I didn't feel comfortable staying in the office by myself. It was late, and no one was really around. It made me feel uneasy, as if something was going to happen. I figured it was probably due to my nerves. I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen in only two days.

"Look who it is." I heard a voice say from behind me as my entire body shuddered. "What are you doing out by yourself without your prince charming to save you?"

I turned around and was face to face with Mike. "Mike, you know you're not suppose to be near me." I said moving away slowly as I felt the blood drain from my face. I knew exactly what he was capable of/

"I believe you're near me. I was here first." He corrected taking a step towards me. I quickly looked around trying to find the best way to escape.

"Edward knows where I am." I said buying time as he kept moving slowly towards me.

"Nice ring." He commented. "How many times did you have to sleep with him to get that big of a diamond?" He inquired, as I spotted a security guard patrolling nearby.

"Mike, please leave me alone. I don't want any more problems." I said as he also spotted the security guard walking in our direction.

"This is far from over, Bella. I will get my revenge." He stated before running away into the cars.

I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. It was two days before my wedding, and I did not want to deal with him. I knew I needed to tell Edward, and I needed to be careful. But I was not going to let him ruin my wedding.

EPOV

I groaned as I read through our powerpoint slides again making small changes. Bella and I were determined to get everything done tonight, In order to just enjoy our first weeks as husband and wife. I didn't want to have to deal with statistics, validity, or any type of school/work related garbage. My attention was going to be only on Bella, my wife.

It was kind of strange, but I missed Bella even though she had only been gone for a half-hour. She had gone to pick up dinner, because she didn't want to stay alone in the office. I wanted to accompany her, but she had insisted that I stay. She had been gone for a half-hour, and I was really starting to worry.

"I'm back." Bella said softly as she stepped into the office placing our dinner bag on the desk before removing her messenger bag and sweater. "Are you alright?" I asked noticing that she seemed pale and frightened.

"I'm fine." She said in an obvious lie.

"Bella, you're not very good at hiding things. "Tell me what's wrong?" I urged.

"I saw Mike." She mumbled looking down to the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" I inquired trying to figure out if he had done something to her.

"He didn't touch me." She replied still not looking at me. "He threatened to get revenge."

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you." I assured her sitting her on my lap as she hugged me. Her body felt tense.

"But you can't be with me every minute of every day, Edward." She stated softly. "What if he does something when you're not around?"

"Bella, trust me if he comes near you again I will tear him to shreds. I will not spare him like I did last time." I answered feeling the anger boiling inside me. "We need to report this to the police. He's not suppose to come near you."

"Edward, I don't want to deal with this now. I just want to finish the presentation and the handouts. I don't want to let him spoil the wedding." She told me.

"But we can't just leave it like this. What if he does something?" I responded feeling her body starting to relax again.

"Please, Edward. It's probably all talk. I don't think he'll risk doing anything again. He's a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them." She said before turning her attention to the presentation.

"Are you sure, Love?" I inquired.

"I'm sure." She said forcing a small smile.

It took us a while, but we were able to finish everything that night. We had fixed our presentation, prepared our speeches and our handouts. Everything was ready to go. Bella still seemed jumpy, but she refused to report it. She didn't want any more stress, and she really did believe he was not going to do anything. I wasn't very sure, but I really hoped she was right.

BPOV

The next few days passed extremely quickly, and before I knew it we were on our way to the airport. "Are you excited?" Edward asked me as we drove.

"Ecstatic." I answered brightly linking my hand with his as he played with my engagement ring.

"I can't wait until you're my wife." Edward said kissing my hand.

"I can't wait until you're my husband." I added as he smiled brightly.

"Just one more day, Love." He said as we parked next to Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey Lovebirds! We have an hour before the plane leaves." Emmett called. I couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing a big floral shirt that made him extremely hard to miss.

"You look like you work at a hotel!" I told Emmet as we walked into the airport.

"Just getting with the Hawaiian spirit!" He said as he pulled two huge suitcases.

"He refused to change!" Rose said with a sigh as she followed Emmett.

"Can I take a peek?" Edward asked since he was carrying my wedding dress, that was very heavy.

"You know the rules." I said kissing him lightly. "You'll see it tomorrow."

"And I can't wait to take it off." He whispered in my ear causing me to smile.

"I will hold you to that promise." I replied with a wink before joining Alice and Rose.

"Are you nervous?" Rose asked me while we waited for the boarding call.

"Surprisingly, not yet. I don't think I've realized it so closet." I responded

"Oh my!" Alice said all of a sudden her hand resting on the small bump of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I quickly asked as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"It kicked!" She said as Rose and I placed our hand on her stomach feeling a faint kick.

"It did!" I said.

"I'll call Jasper!" Rose said running over to where the guys were buying the newspaper.

"Is this the first time?" I asked as Alice stared down at her stomach.

Alice nodded as Jasper ran over. "Rose told me. Is he still?" He inquired placing his hand on her stomach.

I slowly left giving them some privacy. This was one of the first big milestones for them, and I knew they needed the time together. "They look like they're happy." Edward commented hugging me.

"I'm very happy for them. They're going to be great parents." I responded holding him tightly as the boarding call began.

"Are you ready?" He questioned with a gorgeous smile.

"Always." I answered kissing him. I was ready for our Hawaiian adventure to begin.

A/N: I know this isn't a very big chapter, but I just wanted to set some stuff up. I know there's bound to be questions about Alice. She is almost four months pregnant, and the current date in the story is April 3 and the wedding will be April 4.

I want to thank all of you who have voted on the poll. Currently I have 130 votes. The poll will close when I start the wedding chapter, which I hope to start sometime this weekend.

Please keep the reviews coming! I love to read them. They keep me inspired. If you have any suggestions for stuff for Bella and Edward to do in Hawaii feel free to let me know.

Next Chapter: Girls Night/Guys Night (told from both POV)

Muggleinlove


	8. One More Day

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: One More Day

BPOV

The plane ride to Hawaii was extremely long, and we had to stop twice along the way. To me it seemed as if we would never arrive. I was slightly anxious to finally get there, to finally realize this was really happening. I wanted to know this wasn't the best dream I had ever had, that tomorrow I was really going to be Mrs. Cullen.

I looked up at Edward who appeared to be sleeping leaning his head on the chair. My head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me pulling me close. The armrest in between us was lifted, and most of my chair had not been used.

"Don't get too comfortable, Bells." Alice said resting her hear chin on the top of my chair. "After the short rehearsal you are coming with the girls." She said with a huge calculating smile. A smile that I knew all too well.

"Alice, I am not having a bachelorette party." I complained knowing full well what her and Rose were capable of.

"And why not?" Rose asked in a baffled tone. "You're saying goodbye to your single woman days. It is a rite of passage, juts like graduation."

"Rose, Alice, thanks for the offer, but it's not my thing. I just want to spend the night with Edward. That is enough for me." I replied politely hoping that they would drop the subject.

Alice and Rose both laughed. "Bella, you know the rules. The groom can not see the bride before the wedding. Therefore, there is no way you two are spending the night together. All three of us, Esme, and your mom have one suite and all the guys have another."

Edward must have unconsciously heard us, because his grasp on me immediately tightened as if he was not going to let me go. "You see even Edward doesn't want to let me go." I added with a small smile.

"He doesn't have a choice." Emmett chimed in joining the conversation.

"I do have a choice." Edward retorted opening his eyes. "I already told you time and time again. There will be no bachelor party."

"You're such a party pooper." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Lucky for you two, we are all very insistent. You two enjoy the time you have together, because once we do the rehearsal, you two won't see each other until Bella walks down the aisle." Jasper added bringing Alice down to him his hand resting on her stomach as he kissed her head. Rose and Emmett smiled, before Rose went to the bathroom Emmett following not long after.

"Those two are incredible." I commented with a small laugh wrapping my arms around Edward.

"I think they have the right idea." Edward spoke sexily into my ear causing me to sigh.

"Edward, please. Just one more day." I said kissing his jaw causing him to groan. Since the night we had decided to get married in Hawaii, we had not been together in that way. I had explained to him that it would be that much more special if we waited. He had agreed, but we had both regretted our decisions. It had almost been two and half months.

"I know exactly how much time is left." He added kissing the top of my head.

"It's going to be a very long night. I can't sleep without you." I commented my fingers tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

"I don't think anyone plans on doing much sleeping." He replied with a chuckle.

"Just promise me that you won't like any stripper more than me. Or that you'll do something crazy." I said my mind racing. I was afraid of all the things Emmett and Jasper could've planned.

"I warned them that if they got me strippers I would never speak to them again. Plus they know Alice and Rose would kill them. There's nothing for you to worry about, you're the only girl I will ever want." He responded. "Just be careful, and don't drink too much."

"I hate drinking. I'm not even old enough." I complained.

"But you know how things are. Rose and Alice are no angels." He explained chuckling,

"But Alice happens to be very pregnant, and knows how to behave herself. Rose I'm not too sure about." I replied right as the buckle sign lit up. We had arrived in Hawaii.

EPOV

We arrived in Honolulu International during early afternoon and a limousine drove us to our hotel. We were staying in the Mauna Lani Resort at the Kohala Coast. The girls appeared to be transfixed by the beauty of the island as we drove to the hotel. I hated the fact that we had to spend the night apart, and had no idea how I was going to deal with the loneliness.

Bella laughed at some comment Emmett made, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her beauty was breathtaking, and her laughter was music to my ears. She returned to my site smiling shyly as she linked her hand with mine.

"Why so quiet?" She asked curiously as I stared at her face.

"Just wanted to re-memorize every aspect of you before we are forced to part this evening." I admitted as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red.

"It's only going to be a day." She said trying to convince herself that twenty-four hours was not a long time.

"A minute without you is an eternity." I whispered as she giggled.

"Edward, you are so corny. But I love it." She said kissing my cheek.

"And I love you." I answered as the limo came to a stop.

As soon as we stepped out of the limo I slipped my arm around Bella as the Hawaiian women greeted us with traditional flowered leis. I even laughed as Rose smacked Emmett no doubt for an inappropriate comment.

"Bella!" I heard Renee called as Bella ran over to her just as I heard my mom call my own name.

"Hi mom!" I said giving her a hug as she held on tightly to me her eyes already starting to water.

"I'm so happy Edward." She said running her hands down my face. "You're all grown up." She sobbed before I hugged her again.

Bella walked over after greeting her mom and Phil to hug my parents. As my parents spoke with Bella, I saw Renee gushing over Alice and Jasper. "Are you holding up alright?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned to see Charlie standing right next to me. he must've arrived while I was entertained.

"I'm doing wonderful, Sir." I said politely shaking his hand.

"No cold feet?" He inquired as I shook my head.

"None at all." I said confidently as Bella came over to hug her father.

Our suitcases were sent to our room while all of us were ushered to the beach in to start the rehearsal. I smiled as I noticed that everything was exactly as I imagined. The beach was nestled in between huge green lush mountains and the sand and water almost seemed to sparkle. The ceremony was taking place to one side of huge black rocks where the waved crashed in white-foam.

"This all looks like a movie." Bella whispered to me as we removed our shoes to be more comfortable.

I was unable to answer as the young lady began to explain how everything was going to happen the following day. I lost track of what she was saying as I watched Bella slowly glide down the makeshift aisle, the decorations had not yet been set, on the arm of her father.

She smiled sweetly at me as I took her hand in mine. we both looked into each other's eyes, although there was constant chatter of the wedding planner, the only sound we heard was the gentle breaking of the waves on the rocks.

The rest of the rehearsal past in a blur and before I knew it, Alice was pulling Bella away from me. "Can we please get the chance to say goodbye?" Bella asked her friend a bit irritated.

"Hurry it up, we're already falling behind schedule." She ordered joining the rest of the women to one side.

"Let's go Edward!" Emmett called. "We have some partying to do." I simply glared at him before taking Bella's hand in mine and walking to the edge of the water where the sun was just beginning to set.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Bella whispered with a forced smile as the wind blew her beautiful hair.

"At twilight." I answered smiling down at her.

"I love you, Edward." She said kissing me softly.

"I love you, too. Please be careful, and know my mind and heart will always be on you while we're apart." I assured her when we broke.

"Mine too." She whispered her voice beginning to crack. I leaned down for one last kiss before walking away from her. I knew that if I stayed just one more minute I would never be able to leave.

A/N: I know I said there was going to be the bachelor/bachelorette party but the characters took over. I have no control over them.

Anyway, next chapter will have the parties, and the one after that will have the wedding. Remember the poll is still open for the wedding dress. It will close when I write that chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love hearing the comments! Any suggestions for the party??

Muggleinlove


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 8: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

BPOV

I watched as Edward walked away joining all the guys. I was so caught up and looking at the sunset that I barely noticed when my mom and Esme approached me. "It'll be time for you to walk down the aisle before you know it." My mom said softly as I forced a weak smile.

"Come on the girls are waiting for us at the suite." Esme said as we walked off the beach and up to the top floor of the hotel.

"I'm not responsible for any type of crazy stunt my friends pull." I explained wanting them to know that I had not planned a single activity. The schemers behind this were Alice and Rose.

"Come on, Bells, loosen up and have some fun." My mom said rolling her eyes.

"Everyone lets loose the night before their wedding. Not a word of what happens will ever get to the boys." Esme assured me as we got off the elevator and walked to a huge wood door.

The suite was huge it had four bedrooms a huge dinning room, living room, kitchen, and balcony. "I put your clothes in the bathroom." Alice said to me pushing me towards my bedroom.

I simply rolled my eyes and decided to play along. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the suite, and it felt nice to take a long shower. "Hurry up, we are running late." Alice called about fifteen minutes into my bath.

I sighed deeply before turning off the shower. For someone who was pregnant Alice seemed to have a lot of energy. I found the clothes that Alice and Rose had laid out and smiled. It was a very simple white spaghetti strap dress with a deep V-neck. It wasn't very long, and it ended at mid-thigh.

"Let's go!" Rose said opening the bathroom door. "Dinner's here."

I followed her out, and noticed that everyone was waiting for me in the living room. Everything seemed to have transformed during the time I had been in the bathroom. There was pink everywhere. A huge banner that read "One Last Fling before the Ring." Pink balloons, feathers, and a table full of presents.

"First things first." Alice said bringing a shiny crown with the word "Bachelorette" written across and the matching sash.

"Alice, you have got to be kidding me." I said knowing that I must look very ridiculous.

"I certainly am not." She answered with her hands on her hips.

"I think you look adorable." Sue kindly assured me as we entered the dining room, which was just as pink.

"We'll have dinner before the real fun begins." Rose said with a wink.

"What type of fun?" I asked her. She didn't answer but her laugh was not a very big comfort.

Dinner proved to be very normal. We talked about the island, what everyone had planned, and Alice described how she told Jasper she was pregnant. It was quite entertaining, and I was glad that no strippers had walked into the room. But part of me kept saying that the night was still young.

"Time for the cake!" Alice screamed as Rose followed her to the kitchen.

They returned with a huge penis-shaped cake with the words "Wishing you all the Hap-Penis" written on it. Everyone immediately started laughing as my cheeks burned red.

"Did you girls get it out of your system?" I inquired wanting to hide under the table.

"I think it's very creative." Esme commented.

"It sure looks delicious." My mom added as everyone laughed again my face turning even redder.

"Come on Bells, loosen up and have some fun." Rose said shaking me.

"I guess it could be worse." I mumbled as tons of pictures were taken.

After eating the cake we all went out to the balcony where I was suppose to open presents. "I have an idea!" Alice suddenly called as she bounced over to the bar bringing back a liquor bottle and some shot glasses.

"You know you can't drink, darling." Esme said protectively. Alice's hyper persona was a lot for most people to deal with.

"It's not for me." Alice said with a giggle. "It's for Bella."

"Alice, you know I don't drink." I replied as I took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Tonight you have no choice." Rose said authoritatively as she poured the first shot into the glass.

"Everytime you blush you must take a shot." Alice explained placing the shot glass in front of me.

"You might as well hand her the entire bottle." My mom chimed in taking a sip from her wineglass as my face began to burn in embarrassment.

"Shot one!" Rose called as she handed me my glass and we both downed the drink in one gulp. I felt the liquid burn my throat and I shuddered in response.

"You'll get over the taste soon." Alice guaranteed me as she handed me the first present. "This is from Sue." She said handing me a brightly colored package.

I smiled at her opening it carefully. "It's so pretty." I said as I found a gorgeous pink sundress with the matching flip-flops and purse.

"I thought you would need something summery while in Hawaii." Sue explained as I got up giving her a hug. I was extremely relieved that I did not have to take another shot. But judging by the look on my two best friend's faces that was not going to last.

"The next present is from your mom." Alice said happily as she handed me a huge pink bag. I couldn't help but laugh; my mom was never one to wrap anything.

I cautiously opened the bag and pulled out a cookbook. "I know you love cooking, so I thought you would want some new recipes." My mom explained as I read the title, "A Taste for Love: A Romantic Cookbook for Two."

"It's great mom!" I said as I took out a silky white ensemble that made my cheeks blush.

"A shot!" Rose and Alice called in unison as Rose handed me my glass. I glared at them before downing my drinking. The awful burn was still there, but it wasn't as bad as the first.

"Show it off." Alice cried as I unfolded it. It was a short white nightgown made of silk. The neckline was made of lace, and I knew it would leave very little to the imagination. It was made to cling to your body.

"That gift is for both of you." My mom said as the entire table laughed.

"My son thanks you." Esme told my mom as everyone laughed. I was completely humiliated that I was showing Esme what I was going to be wearing to seduce her son the following night.

"This one is from your mom and Esme." Rose informed me as she handed me a white rectangular box that had a simple pink bow surrounding it.

I gently pulled the bow and lifted the top. I smiled as I saw a dark black leather photo album with a close-up picture of Edward and I taken during our trip to Colorado. Underneath the picture in a pristine white where the letters "E" and "B' intertwined together. I silently traced the letters the tears starting to appear in the corners of my eyes.

"Open it." Esme urged with an expectant smile. I took a deep breath as I slowly opened the front cover.

The first page held both our baby hospital pictures with our full names and birthdays written under it. After two entire pages dedicated to our childhood, the rest of the album was filled with all the pictures we had taken as a couple. There were small captions written under each one, and I let the tears run freely as I read each one.

"This is wonderful." I said getting up to hug my mom and Esme. "I don't know what to really say."

"You don't need to thank us, honey." My mom assured me rubbing my back as Esme wiped the tears from my eyes.

"The album still has space to add all your wedding pictures, it is designed for you to keep filling it." Esme explained giving me another hug.

"Time for more presents." Alice chimed in looking at her watch.

I looked at the table and noticed there were two other presents on the table. One small like a jewelry sized box and a bag with half naked men on the outside.

"This one is from Esme." Alice said handing me the small box wrapped in silver paper.

I gently opened it revealing a beautiful pair of diamond rose earrings. They weren't very extravagant, but held just the right amount of shine. "Carlisle's mom gave them to me the day of my wedding, and I wanted to give them to you. You do not need to wear them if you have something else."

"They're beautiful and I'd be honored to wear them tomorrow. But I couldn't take them." I said. I couldn't possibly stay with them when they meant so much to Esme.

"I want you to have them, Bella. I wouldn't have given them to you otherwise," She explained coming to me to hug me.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging her tightly.

"One more gift." Rose called picking up the bag decorated with half naked men. "Everything in here is from me and Alice." Rose explained.

"Should I be scared?" I asked timidly afraid of opening it.

"Come on, Bells. Stop being such a prude. We know that you certainly do not act like one around Edward." Alice interjected glaring at me as my cheeks burned.

"You're blushing!" Rose exclaimed serving me another shot that I reluctantly down feeling a bit lightheaded, but still not quite drunk.

I took a deep breath before pulling out the first item from the bag. I sent a glare at my two best friends as they giggled uncontrollably as I pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "And what do you propose I do with these?" I asked not really understanding their purpose.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Alice answered holding on to Rose as she laughed.

"You've always been the creative one." Rose added as everyone laughed. After a minute or so comprehension dawned on me as my cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

"She got it!" Alice announced serving me another shot.

"Do you want me to be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow?" I inquired staring down at the shot in my hand.

"We haven't given you that much." Alice replied. "The glass is not even half-way full. You'll be perfectly fine tomorrow."

I glared at her before downing the next shot. "The handcuffs are really not necessary. I think you and Emmett will find better use for them." I added handing them to Rose.

"I have my own. These are for you two. Believe me you'll thank us when you get back." She said with a wink as everyone started laughing.

"They can be fun." My mom added as I quickly got up to go to the restroom.

"I don't think so Miss Bachelorette." Alice ordered grabbing my arm and sitting me back down.

"Keep on opening!" Rose urged moving the package closer to me.

I stuck my hand in the bag taking out a small two piece bathing suit. The bottom was a dark blue piece of flimsy fabric so small that I thought it must be for a doll. The top was two triangles that would obviously not offer any type of support.

"Where do you expect me to wear this? I will not parade through a resort in this. My underwear covers more than this." I complained with a frown.

"Believe me you'll wear it just for Edward." Alice responded with a giggle.

"I'm sure my son will love it." Esme added taking a sip of her wine causing me to blush.

"Really Bella, you must want to get drunk." Rose commented handing me another shot.

I refused to answer taking the drink. I was starting to actually like the taste of the liquid, but I knew I was going to regret it in the morning.

"Girls, I think Bella has had enough liquor." My mom said taking the bottle and shot glasses away.

"We don't want a drunk bride tomorrow." Sue added as silently thanked them both.

"There's one more thing in the bag." Alice told me as I took out the final present. It was a long blue sheer nightgown that opened in the front right under the bra.

"It's Edward favorite color on you." Rose shared as everyone at the table laughed.

"Thanks for telling everyone." I mumbled causing another roar of laughter.

"You can wear that one on another night." Alice commented..

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged my two best friends.

"We always knew you would be the first to marry." Alice whispered loud enough for only Rose and I to hear her.

"Even though you embarrass me, I want you to know that I love you girls." I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

"We have one more thing on the agenda tonight." Alice said as everyone got up. "In honor of the fact that we're in Hawaii. Rose and I thought it would be fun for Bella to learn how to hula."

"So that she could perform a special show just for Edward during their honeymoon." Rose continued as I sat back down.

"There is no way I'm going to hula. I will look like an idiot, and with my coordination I'll probably end up on the floor." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"It'll be fun. We'll all learn." My mom urged me.

"The lesson starts in ten minutes." Alice announced looking at her watch. "We're suppose to me the instructor in the garden."

"In public?" I questioned my eyes opening wide in horror.

"What's wrong with that?" Rose asked as everyone turned to me.

"Just make my humiliation that much more public." I replied while they led me to the elevator not letting me remove the tiara or the sash.

I received a few catcalls and well wishes on my way to the garden. It seemed that everyone was still up, and nobody had yet gone to bed. We were met on the beautiful torch lit garden by a young Hawaiian women dressed in the grass skirt and bikini top.

"Aloha!" She greeted before explaining just what we were going to do. Throughout the lesson I heard the pounding music of a luau not far from where we were. I ended up learning quite a lot, and surprisingly did not end up on the floor once.

By the end of the night I was exhausted and light headed, but I found sleep very hard to come by. The bed was far too big and cold without Edward's presence. I missed his arm around my waist and the soothing rhythm of his breathing. The only consolation was that I would never have to be apart from him again.

A/N: So this chapter was a lot longer than all my other ones. I hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter will have the guys party, but I don't think it'll be that long. I've never been to a bachelor party, so it will all be pure guess work. Let me know if you have any ideas, I only really have a few.

You guys are wonderful! Please keep the reviews coming! You guys make me happy!

Muggleinlove


	10. Last Night of Freedom

Chapter 9: Last Night of Freedom

EPOV

I stopped myself from looking back at Bella as I walked up to the path where the guys were waiting for me. "Seriously, you don't have to look like this is a funeral." Emmett commented taking a swig of his beer.

"It's much worse." I replied with a silly grin as they led me over to our room to take some quick showers before the real party began.

I changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a button down short sleeved blue shirt. When I walked outside I noticed that the only one who was ready was Charlie. I walked slowly to him unsure of what I wanted to tell him. After all, I knew that Emmett and Jasper were very big on throwing wild parties.

"Nice night isn't?" I said as I approached him on the balcony.

"It is." He replied with a smile.

"I just want to let you know that I have nothing to do with anything my two friends have planned." I admitted wanting to be perfectly honest with him. After all, I knew that I was not his most favorite person.

"Edward, just enjoy the night. I know perfectly well that the groom rarely has any hand in planning any of the activities. If my daughter trusts you, then that's enough for me." He responded patting my back.

"It's time to Party!" Jasper yelled as he prepared everyone a drink. To me it always seemed like he was once a bartender.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked me seemingly appearing out of nowhere a drink in hand.

"You know what Emmett and Jasper are capable of." I commented as he laughed.

"Edward, just enjoy yourselves. You only get one of these, and believe me I went wild on my own. It is your last real night of freedom." He revealed as I stood in shock at my father's revelations.

I was unable to ask any more questions before Emmett dragged us all downstairs. "Where are we going?" I inquired as a drink was put in my hand.

"We're going to a luau." Jasper said as we walked through a garden and onto the beach by a stage.

"Congratulations on your wedding." A very pretty Hawaiian girl dressed in only a grass skirt and coconut bra led us to our table.

"A seat for the groom to be." She signaled as Emmett and Jasper began to laugh. I was seated in what looked to be a throne of

some sort, slightly elevated so everyone at the luau could see me.

"This really isn't necessary." I said as everyone took a seat on the table.

"Shut it, Edward." Emmett ordered placing a ridiculous black hat on my head with the words "Groom to Be."

"Drinks for everyone!" Jasper shouted as huge pineapple drinks were placed in front of each one of us.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said all of a sudden.

"That doesn't happen often." I commented as everyone laughed.

"Each one of us is going to get the chance to ask Edward one question. Any question we want, and he has to answer completely honestly." He continued with a glare as I busied myself studying the paper umbrella on my pineapple.

"What happens if I refuse to answer?" I finally asked realizing that Bella's dad was sitting to my left.

"You will have to do a dare." Jasper simply answered with a calculating smile. He obviously had not forgiven me for the Disney dare. I knew instantly that I would have to answer any question thrown at me, because the dare would be much worse.

"Who wants to go first?" Jasper asked looking around the table surprisingly Phil raised his hand.

"Phil." Jasper pointed to him.

"How old were you the first time you had sex?" He asked me.

"Sixteen." I answered honestly looking through the corner of my eye trying to judge Charlie's reaction. He didn't seem perturbed by my revelation.

"Carlisle you're next." Emmett stated as he looked at my father who smiled. I simply looked at him hoping that he would have some mercy on me. Something I knew my two friends would not have.

"Are you nervous over the party Alice and Rosalie are throwing for Bella?" He inquired smiling kindly at me.

I shrugged. It wasn't something I had actually considered. I trusted Bella completely, but I did not trust Alice and Rose when it came to parties. "A little, I guess. I know she won't do anything, but I'm afraid of what Alice and Rose may come up with. Those two scare me sometime." I admitted as everyone laughed.

"Alice can be quite scary sometimes." Jasper added causing everyone to laugh again.

I was saved from having to answer any more questions as the music began. The show was very entertaining there stunts with fire and swords, and a lot of hula dancing. Obviously the dancers were Emmett's favorite, and he even stood up from his chair in attempt to dance. He obviously looked ridiculous trying to gracefully move his hips and then move it faster as the drum beats began to increase.

"Stick to your day job!" I screamed over the music as everyone laughed hysterically.

I was not really paying attention when two of the dancers approached me. "Why don't you join us, handsome?" The one on my right said her hips still moving to the beat of the drums.

"I don't dance." I said politely.

"Yes, he does!" Jasper said practically pushing me towards the stage.

I completely froze when I reached the stage. All the dancers formed a circle around me as they danced. I heard the loud jeers from my friends as I stayed in complete shock. The girls were very pretty, but I was not the least bit attracted to them. I practically jumped when I felt one of the girls grab my hips and start to move them to the fast beat of the drums.

After a few minutes I was able to go back to my seat finishing my drink in one gulp. The only consolation I has was that there were no strippers, half dressed Hawaiian girls but no strippers. The show ended not long after I had sat down, and before I knew it we were on our way back to the suite.

As we passed near the garden I heard music pretty similar to the one from the show. As I looked over I was met with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Bella was dressed in a simple short white dress with a sash and a tiara. She had a very intense look of concentration as her hips moved to the rhythm of the music. I was vaguely aware of the others around her, but they all seemed to be a blur. The only person I had eyes for was my Bella.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked as his eyes immediately followed my line of vision. "Look at the girls!" He exclaimed calling everyone else over.

"It's almost midnight." My dad informed me as he stared at my mom who I suddenly noticed was dancing the same way as Bella. "You're not suppose to see Bella before the wedding." He added pulling me away.

"Come on, Dad. Just a little while longer." I complained looking back.

"You'll get enough of that during your honeymoon." He responded with a chuckle as we all left reluctantly back to the suite.

"You still have questions to answer." Emmett announced with a stupid grin as he went to the suite bar to serve us all drinks.

"Don't you think I've answered enough questions." I said trying to see if I can get out of it. I wasn't too worried about the question Charlie would ask me. I figured he would not want to know nothing too personal about Bella and I. But I was dreading the highly personal questions I know would come from Jasper and Emmett.

"I think Phil and Carlisle have been very nice so far." Jasper commented as we all sat in the living area. "You're not getting out of this one."

"Fine." I conceded looking at them expectantly. "Who's next?"

"Charlie?" Emmett said. Charlie immediately looked to be uncomfortable as everyone turned to him. "This is your one chance to ask Edward anything you want to know."

He looked at me curiously apparently trying to decide just what to ask me. "Why exactly are you marrying my daughter?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jasper and Emmett sighed. They obviously were hoping that he would ask me a very hard and uncomfortable question. I really didn't know what he was going to ask me, and I was glad that it was a question I felt very comfortable in answering. "Bella is my life, she's the woman I love. The only person I can picture myself with. I'm marrying her, because she makes me a better person. She makes me whole." I answered realizing that words would never truly be able to describe how I felt about her.

"Enough with sappy stuff!" Emmett interjected pretending to gag.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Charlie said cautiously. "Something tells me I do not want to hear the next two questions."

"Come on, Charlie. You know that part of you wants to know." Jasper added as Charlie sat down again.

I simply glared at Jasper who laughed. "I'll go next!" He said pretending to think. "What is the most public place you and Bella have ever done anything sexual?" He asked as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Space Mountain." I mumbled loud enough for only Jasper to hear me since he was sitting next to me.

"I don't think anyone heard you." He urged me.

"Space Mountain." I admitted as Charlie scowled at me.

"How is that even possible?" Phil asked trying to work out the dynamics.

"Bella rode in the front and Edward used his hands." Emmett explained as I got up to refresh my drink even though it was still full. I did not want to hear anything else.

"Edward come back!" Emmett called to me. "You still have to answer my question!"

I returned to the living room dreading the question I knew was coming from Emmett. "Alright, Emmett. What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"What is one fantasy you wish Bella would fulfill for you?" He asked as Jasper patted him on the back for what they thought was a well though out question.

I simply laughed realizing that there was a loophole. I did not have to admit my darkest or craziest fantasy. I just had to reveal a fantasy. "I very recently got a new one." I started.

"How recent?" Jasper inquired as I noticed Charlie shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He obviously did not want to know what I wanted to do with his little girl, and had not noticed the loophole.

"I say about an hour ago." I said looking at my watch. "I would like for Bella to hula for me." I answered.

"Wearing?" Emmett probed.

"Nope, I already answered your question." I said finishing my drink. "I'm going to bed now, and I suggest you all do too."

"But that's not your deepest darkest fantasy there has to be others." Emmett complained.

"Ofcourse, there's others." I teased with a laugh. "Your question merely stated that I had to name a fantasy. You never specified which type."

I heard him cursing as I stepped into the bedroom. After a quick shower I crawled into bed. Even though I was exhausted I really couldn't sleep. My mind kept drifting back to the image of Bella dancing in the garden. She looked absolutely beautiful a little flustered, no doubt from alcohol, but still gorgeous. I knew that the wedding could not come soon enough.

A/N: Your reviews are great! They encourage me to keep writing, and I love hearing your comments, predictions, and suggestions. Please keep them coming.

Next Chapter: The Wedding ( I hope to have it up tonight)

Muggleinlove


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding

BPOV

"Time to wake up!" Alice seemed to yell as she opened the curtains of my window.

"Please Alice!" I whimpered as my head pounded and my eyes felt as if they were on fire due to the sudden brightness.

"It's your wedding day!" She said as she bounced on top of my bed and I clung to the safety of my covers and pillows.

"I also know the wedding isn't until twilight. So please let me sleep." I whined covering my head with the pillow as the room began to spin.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked as she gently rubbed my back.

"Make the room stop spinning." I mumbled.

"I brought some Tylenol." I heard Esme said as she sat on the edge of my bed. I slowly tried to sit up holding on to Alice and Esme for support.

"Remind me never drink again." I said as I drank the Tylenol.

"We have a spa appointment in an hour. Breakfast is in the dining room." Rose said walking in as if she had not had a drop to drink the night before.

"I can't eat anything." I complained as I slowly got out of bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"Take a warm shower it helps." Rose called from outside the door. "Alice put your clothes on the counter top."

I closed my eyes as the hot water it hit me. My head felt fuzzy and heavy, and the brightness still hurt my eyes. I picked up my strawberry scented shampoo allowing myself to get lost in the smell and feeling. After a long shower I quickly got dress. I still didn't feel wonderful, but the Tylenol was starting to work.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed the pink tank that read "Mrs. Edward Cullen" and black sweatpants that said "Bride." I stepped out of the bathroom and into the dining room. "Do you feel better?" Esme asked me as I sat at the table.

"A bit." I answered picking up a dry piece of toast. I knew I needed to eat, but my stomach was full of butterflies, and it had to very little with the alcohol. In a matter of hours I was going to be walking down the aisle.

EPOV

I looked out into the ocean from the balcony sipping my black coffee. It was still relatively early, but I couldn't sleep. I was not the least bit nervous for the wedding, I was actually excited. Most men dreaded the idea of marriage, but I didn't. There was nothing I wanted more than to spend my life with Bella. I knew that one lifetime would never be enough, forever would still be too short.

"You scared me there for a moment." My dad said as he joined me on the balcony.

"Why?" I asked still not taking my eyes off the sparkly blue waters of the ocean.

"I went to wake you and you weren't in your room." He replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere." I added rolling my eyes. "You should know that."

"Ofcourse, I do. But your mind plays trick on you every once in a while." He responded. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all." I answered turning to him.

"I wasn't nervous either when I married your mom until right before it was time." He explained sipping his own coffee. "I instinctively knew it was the right thing, and that we were meant for each other."

"I know what you mean. I just wish I could fast forward the time, I don't know how I can make it through the rest of the day without her." I told him very frustrated.

"The wait will be worth it." He assured me. "You will forget all about it once you see her."

"I hope so." I whispered as I heard commotion inside, my friends were awake.

BPOV

The wedding was starting in a half-hour, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I had been pacing for the past twenty minutes, but I felt like a caged animal in the gigantic suite. Sue had gone to make sure my dad didn't chicken out, Alice and Rose had gone to check everything at the beach, Esme had gone to see her son, while my mom was finishing up with her makeup.

To make matters even worse I couldn't remember a single word of my vows. I had painstakingly wrote them out a week before, surprising even me, but now I couldn't get past saying his name. I felt as if I was going to throw up all over myself. I was extremely nervous and jittery. I knew this is what I wanted, but I was terrified of having something go wrong.

"What's wrong, darling?" My mom asked as she appeared smiling sadly at me.

"I'm nervous mom." I whispered as she hugged me smoothing my very simple long veil.

"Why could you possibly be nervous about?" She inquired the tears brimming at her eyes.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I fall? What if he doesn't show up?" I started spitting out everything that could possibly go wrong on the most important day of my life.

"You're so silly, Bells. Everything is going to be perfect, just the way you want it to. Edward will never not show up. He adores the floor you walk on. Knowing him he's more afraid you won't show up. After all we don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to commitment." My mom replied laughing at the last part.

"Can you find Esme have her assure him that'll be there. I don't want him to worry." I suddenly added realizing what he must be going through.

"Who don't you want to worry?" Esme asked walking out of the other room.

"Good you haven't left. Can you make sure to tell Edward not to worry. I want him to know I'll be there." I said with a pleading look at Esme.

"Ofcourse, Bella. I'll let him know." She responded kindly kissing my cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." I said as she left in search of her son.

EPOV

I had not been nervous all day. I had been perfectly calm, cool, and collected until I had looked out of the window and noticed that it was almost time. My dad was right. Part of me was afraid she wouldn't show. Like somehow she would realize that she was too good for me, or that marriage wasn't for her.

I had nothing to do, but wait and pray. Pray that she would be there, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without her. I had been dressed and ready for almost an hour and had stared at the digital clock of the room as the minutes crept by. Each minute seemed to take a decade to pass.

"My baby is all grown up." My mom said barely audible from the door as she covered her mouth staring at me.

"Don't cry, mom." I told her embracing her tightly the moment I got to her,

"I can't help myself. It's as if I just realized you're not the same little boy I once held in the hospital." She said the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll always be your baby." I assured her as she fixed my tuxedo jacket.

"I know, but it's still hard to watch you leave." She answered looking into my eyes.

"I love you, mom." I said not knowing what else I could possibly say.

"I love you too, Edward. More than words could ever express." She replied. "But enough of this, I have a message from Bella."

"Is she alright?" I inquired my throat starting to constrict in panic.

"She's fine, Edward. A little stressed and nervous, but just fine. She wants you to know that she loves you. She also wants me to assure you that she'll be there, and that she loves you." My elaborated as my nerves seem to calm at my mother's assurance.

"Thank you, mom." I whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

The next fifteen minutes passed by in a blur, and before I knew it I was standing in front of the ocean as the sun was beginning to near the horizon. I was barefoot on the sand and felt Jasper's calming hand on my shoulder.

There were only a total of six seats draped and white with a blue ribbon tied around them. The aisle was marked by tropical green plants and covered in bright orchids. I heard the gentle crashes of the wave and they almost seemed to soothe what little nerves I had left.

I heard soft music begin to play, and couldn't help but smile as I saw Rose make her walk down the aisle. She was dressed in a long teal blue dress that ended just before it touched the floor, and like the rest of us she wore no shoes. She smiled warmly at me before taking her spot on the other side. I was unable to hear Emmett's reaction, but I knew he must have a grin from ear to ear.

Alice soon followed practically bouncing down the aisle. She looked beautiful, and couldn't help but smile when I heard Jasper's sudden intake of breath. I knew he was imagining his own wedding. He had confided in me that he planned on asking Alice to marry him later in the week. He didn't do it before out of respect for Bella and I.

My heart suddenly stopped as I heard the music change. Bella looked radiant as she stopped at the center of the aisle on the arm of her father. Her bright eyes and smile conveyed everything I needed to know. Her dress was strapless reaching the floor with a very small train. Her small figure was accentuated by the teal blue sash and the sparkly diamonds that seemed to hold in place. She was a true angel as she glided down to me. My eyes never left hers, and my smile never faded.

BPOV

"I love you, Bells." My dad whispered in my ear giving me a kiss as Alice left down the aisle.

"I love you too, daddy." I said using the name I had once used for him as a child.

My dad silently nodded before I heard the song change cueing my entrance. I took one final breath before tentatively taking a step forward. I was very thankful at that moment that we had decided to be barefoot. I couldn't see myself traveling the sand in any sort of shoes.

My thoughts suddenly became blank as I laid eyes on Edward. His green eyes seemed to shine brilliantly and his smile made me forget the world. We were the only people there, the only ones that mattered. Before I even registered the fact that I had moved I had reached his side. My dad shook Edward's hand before giving me a kiss.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered as we turned to the minister in front of us.

"We are all gathered her today to join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in a union of love that we call marriage. Marriage is a much deeper commitment than simply a legal document it is the joining of two souls and two lives for all eternity." The minister began as I looked deep into Edward's eyes. I was afraid to look away as if this would only be a dream.

"We start the ceremony with the traditional exchange of the leis. Edward' parents will present Isabella with lei as a symbol of their acceptance into their family. While Isabella's parents will do the same for Edward." He added stepping back as all four of our parents came forth.

I felt the tears burn at my eyes as I noticed that Esme was crying softly. Carlisle and Esme both placed the beautiful flowers around my neck giving me a hug. "I considered you my daughter from the moment I met you. Thank you for making Edward so happy." She whispered as I held on tightly to her.

"You have made our family complete." Carlisle simply stated before returning my hand to Edward who waited patiently the lei my parents had presented him already around his neck.

"With the family's acceptance the bride and groom have decided to proclaim their love for each other in their own personal vows." The minister continued turning to Edward to proceed.

"Bella, my love, I could list the many things that I love about you, but forever will not give me enough time. I can tell you that you're my sun and my moon, but you're so much more than that. I love you, Isabella, and I will love you forever. I take you as my wife, my friend, my companion. I promise to love you with all my being even after the day I die." Edward spoke as silent sobs overtook me. I had no idea what I could possibly say to him that he already didn't know.

"Edward, I love you. But those three words don't capture one-fourth of what I feel for you. They seem to pale in comparison to the feelings I carry in my heart for you. You have taught me to trust and love, you have taught me what it feels like to live. I promise to love you forever. I take you as my husband and my best friend, because without you I'm incomplete. With you I'm whole." I said as he wiped the tears from my eyes his own eyes shining with tears.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife to have and to hold in the good and bad from this day forth so long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said softly with a smile.

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your husband to have and to hold in the good and the bad from this day forth so long as you both shall live?" The minister then asked me.

"I do." I said watching as his smile grew even wider.

"May I have the rings, please?" The minister said as Alice and Jasper each handed him the rings. "These rings symbolize a physical proof of your love and devotion for each other. It is a circle, because like your love it has no beginning and no end. Edward, please take this ring, and place it on Isabella's finger repeating after me: 'With this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Edward stated as he slowly slipped the ring on my finger.

"Isabella, take this ring and place it on Edward's finger repeating after me: "With this ring I thee wed." He then said to me.

"With this ring I thee wed." I practically whispered as I slipped the platinum ring on Edward's finger.

"By the power invested me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister finished as I felt one of Edward's hand slip around the small of my back his lips gently brushing mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers playing with his hair as our kiss deepen. I was officially Mrs. Cullen, and I had no words to quiet express how I felt.

A/N: Thoughts on the wedding ceremony. What do you all think?

The exchange of the lei is traditional in Hawaiian ceremonies. But they can be done in many different ways. There's the way I did it have the families present it to the bride and groom, the bride and groom could present it to each other (to me that sounds too much like rings), have the bride and groom present to the other's parents or the entire family. I chose this way, because I think it's more meaningful.

The next chapter will have the reception and wedding night. I hope to have that posted tomorrow night.

Thank you again for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think of the wedding. The chapter has been planned out for a while, and I'm anxious to know what you think!

Muggleinlove


	12. A Magical Night

Chapter 11: A Magical Night

EPOV

I never wanted the kiss to end. Everything was perfect, Bella was in my arms, and she was my wife. She pulled herself closer to me, and I couldn't help but smile as our lips pulled part. Unfortunately, breathing was a necessity.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered in her ear kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you, too." She said kissing my lips one more time before we turned to face our waiting family.

After everyone had given us a hug and congratulated us. We began the endless parade of pictures. I didn't mind them too much since my arm never loosened its grip on my new wife. Her smile and her laugh drove me insane, and I found myself randomly kissing her every few minutes.

The reception was being held on a boardwalk that extended over the water. Everything was lit by torches and candles and there were two tables. One of the tables was the buffet the other was for all of us to eat. "You look absolutely beautiful." I whispered to Bella as she leaned on me while we ate.

"You look very handsome." She replied as I fed her from my fork.

"When do you get back?" My mom asked from across the table.

"Two weeks." I answered.

"Do you have any plans?" My mom commented.

"I don't think Edward is going to let Bella leave the room." Emmett said in a laugh as Rose hit him over the head.

"Behave!" I heard her tell him in a low authoritative voice. He simply frowned like a child turning his attention back to his food.

"I wanted us to make plans together." I replied kissing Bella's head as she smiled brightly.

"You two need to have your first dance." Alice announced with a huge smile.

"I hate dancing." Bella groaned as she rested her head on my chest pretending not to notice.

"I won't let you fall. Plus you have to dance with me." I said giving her the smile I knew made her weak.

"You're cheating!" She argued as I chuckled.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're dazzling me." She explained looking up at me.

"You always dazzle me." I added as she blushed.

"Come on lovebirds." Jasper urged with a stupid laugh ruining our playful moment.

I helped Bella up twirling her softly before bringing her close to me. The soft familiar tune I had written for her began to play as we swayed perfectly in tune with the music. My arms rested on her waist gently tracing small circles with my fingers as her arms wrapped around my neck.

Bella looked up at me while we dance her hands slipping to touch my face. It was almost as if she still couldn't believe I was real. "I'm not going anywhere, Mrs. Cullen." I told her softly vaguely noticing the fact that we were now alone.

"I know." She said with a smile. "I just don't want this night to end. I don't want to forget the way I feel right now."

"I'll never forget." I told her leaning down to kiss her lips. "I will remember everytime I look into your eyes."

"You don't need to flatter me anymore, Edward. I'm already your wife." She said with a small giggle.

"Who says I'm flattering. I'm only speaking the truth." I replied with a grin. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward." She answered with a kiss as the song came to an end. We stayed in each other's arms for a very long time hearing the gentle crash of the waves.

"Let's go." I said breaking the silence as I led her down the stairs and back on to the beach.

"Where are we going? The hotel is that way." She said as I led her away from the hotel.

"You'll see." I responded lifting her up bridal style in my arms after we had been walking for fifteen minutes.

"Edward!" She shrieked her arms tightening around me as I picked up my pace.

"Yes, Love?" I asked kissing the hollow of her neck as she sighed.

"I forgot." She admitted with a small smile, as she snuggled closer to me her fingers loosened my tie sneaking past the collar of my shirt to touch my chest. It was if she didn't care where I was taking her. She was comfortable in my arms/

I simply laughed loving the feeling of her fingers on me. "We're just about there." I said noticing the torches.

"Where almost where?" She inquired looking at me with curious eyes.

"Our honeymoon bungalow, Ofcourse." I replied as her eyes grew wide and she leaned in to kiss me. "We have our own special place away from everybody else. Even the beach is just for us, I rented out every bungalow around us."

"Why would need so much privacy?" She questioned faking an innocent yet so tempting smile.

"Because I'm selfish and want you all to myself." I answered as my lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

BPOV

I felt a true sense of peace as Edward carried me across the beautiful beach. I couldn't believe that we had the entire beach to ourselves. It was just like Edward to be over the top, and rent every single bungalow. But I decided I didn't mind. He wasn't the only one who was selfish; I wanted Edward all to myself.

There was a single path lit by torches that led to a small bridge that crossed a small pond filled of tropical fishes. As soon as we reached the bridge I caught the first glimpse of our bungalow. We were obviously looking at the back part of it, but it was amazing. It wasn't very big, but it had it's own pool and hot tub, and it was all surrounded by patio furniture.

I smiled at Edward who kissed my cheek before walking me through the patio and through an open space which I realized where giant sliding glass doors. "Our home for the next two weeks." Edward said as he gently placed me on the ground.

I was in awe as I took everything in. You could see the ocean from the living room, and the stars and the moon illuminated the room in a beautiful romantic glow. "Do you like it?" Edward asked tentatively studying my reaction.

"It's perfect, Edward." I responded wrapping my arms around his waist.

"There's more." He added as he walked me into the bedroom, which lay at the right. The same doors seem to extent into the bedroom, and the moon lit the room in the same romantic glow. The room seemed to be covered in orchids making everything seem even more perfect.

Edward smiled at me before touching his lips to mine. I kissed him softly loving the way his body fit perfectly with mine and the way his lips felt on my own. Our kiss quickly deepened as we tried to express the love and desire we had for each other.

"Can you help me out of my dress?" I asked him softly with a coy smile as his hands gently tug the zipper on my back. He frowned slightly as I held the dress to me walking away to the bathroom where I knew Alice or Rose had left my stuff. "Be patient, my husband." I said before closing the door behind me.

I found both our bags in a small closet, my present from my mom folded neatly on top of mine. I slowly took of the wedding dress hanging it up. I didn't want to risk Alice's wrath if anything was to happen to it. I slipped on the small lacy underwear before slipping on the nightgown.

It looked very beautiful. It was very short making my legs appear longer than they were and it clung to my body like a glove. The neckline was made of lace and accentuated the curve of my breasts. I let my hair fall in loose curls not bothering to put any makeup. I knew Edward liked me best in my natural form. He had an intense dislike for any type of lip-gloss or color.

After making sure I looked presentable I slowly walked towards the room smiling as I saw Edward looking out into the ocean. His jacket and tie had been discarded and the top buttons of his shirt had been opened. He looked like my own personal Greek god illuminated only by the glow of the moonlight.

As soon as he heard my footsteps he turned to me his eyes immediately finding mine. I had to smile at his respectful ways. Even after we had been together countless times he always looked into my eyes before my body. It was as if he asked my permission everytime, a permission he didn't need to ask.

I walked slowly to him a lot more confidant than I thought I would ever be. "You look positively exquisite, my love." He whispered as his hand gentling caressed my cheek.

I simply smiled before wrapping my arms around him standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him. He kissed me softly but deeply his arms around my waist exploring my back but never daring to go any further. He seemed to want this moment to last just like me.

We slowly walked towards the bed as he gently picked me up laying me across the bed. His eyes burned with love and passion. As his lips returned to mine I ran my fingers through his hair before bringing them down to his chest to unbutton his shirt.

His kisses continued across my face and neck, his hands running up and down my sides. His fingers ever so delicately touching the sides of my breast making my heart skip a beat. As soon as I found my composure I continued unbuttoning his shirt before discarding it somewhere in the room. My hands immediately began to roam his muscular chest loving the way his breathing increased as my hands trailed lower to the edge of his pants.

EPOV

There were no words to describe the beauty of the angel who lay under me. Her skin was so soft her scent so enticing that I was overwhelmed. Her hands danced across my chest stopping ever so lightly at the edge of my belt. I couldn't breath, but I forced my to take a deep breath before telling her how much I loved her for the millionth time that night.

I slowly began to regain my control, as my hands wandered down to her silky smooth thighs. I slowly traced the contours of her legs from her knees up to the edge of the lacy underwear, which I knew would be my undoing.

Bella pulled away from my kiss as she kissed my jaw line and neck stopping to suck gently on the spot that made me crazy. She had a way of making me feel completely helpless with pleasure. I felt her giggle under me as she felt my response. Her small hands unbuckled my belt before slowly undoing my button and zipper.

My own hands continued north as her beautiful nightgown road up exposing her perfect flat stomach. Her body shuddered as the cool air hit her, but seemed to relax the moment my hands touched her bare sides.

My pants were soon discarded leaving me only in my green silk boxers. I knew she felt my arousal on her hip as she ever so slowly moved a little as a small moan escaping my lips.

BPOV

I kissed Edward passionately as he quietly moaned. His hands slowly lifted the rest of my nightgown over my head as his lips placed small kisses over the newly exposed skin of my chest. My hands explored his back, as his lips never left my body his warm breath sending waves of pleasure throughout me.

His strong hands moved down to my hips ever so slightly dipping below my underwear. His fingers left a trail of fire. After a few minutes of teasing he finally removed my last article of clothing. My own hands reaching for the only barrier that separated us.

We continued to touch and kiss, our moans and whimpers the only sound besides the waves. The doors that led to the outside remained open, but there was no chance of being seen. Edward and I were blissfully alone. The private beach was completely ours for the next two weeks.

Edward kissed me once again as he slowly slid into me. It felt wonderful to have him in me again, the long wait had been worth it. I would wait each minute again if I knew it would feel like this.

I moved with Edward matching his every movement. The sensation was overwhelming as I felt the knot forming in my stomach. He must've known my release was near as he ever so slowly started to pick up the pace. With one final thrust I was sent over the edge the ecstasy washing over me, as he continued following soon after me.

Edward lay me flat against his chest as his hands played with my hair. We were trying to regain use of our body, but I was perfectly content to never move again. I belonged in his arms, and there was no other place I would ever want to be.

No words were necessary to describe how we felt. Each beat of our hearts and each breath conveyed exactly that. We were in pure bliss, in our own world. We were made for each other like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together to finish a perfect picture. We were two people who had become and would always be one.

A/N: I hope that all lived to your expectations. This was a very challenging chapter to write, and I hope that you all enjoyed it.

I will post on my author page a link to the bungalows, which they are staying at. The link will take you to a page that will let you get a 3D view of the bungalow. However, you have to click different links to every room. They are staying in the Ocean Front ones (there are also links to Ocean view). The only difference from the link in Ocean Front is that instead of two bedrooms there is only one. I will also post a link for those with slower connections, which will only show a slight picture of the bedroom and the pool area. I could not find anymore.

The response to the last chapter has been amazing. I am speechless that I brought so many of you to tears. That is probably one of the best compliments I could receive. After all, I was teary eyed myself while writing. Please keep them coming. Your reactions, suggestions, predictions, comments are wonderful.

Next Chapter: The Honeymoon Continues

Muggleinlove


	13. The Games We Play

A/N: Please check out Bella's swimsuit before reading the chapter. The link is on my page. The only difference is that the bathing suit Bella wears is all dark blue and not so shiny.

Chapter 12: The Games We Play

EPOV

I looked down at the sleeping form of my wife, and I couldn't help but grin. She was curled into me like a little ball her head resting on my chest her arm draped across my stomach. My fingers traced small circles on her bare arm as I watched her sleep. She always looked completely peaceful when she slept, but she looked exceptionally so today.

The sun was just beginning to break the horizon when I gently leaned down and kissed her my hands trailing down to the side of her body. She immediately reacted her lips moving slowly against mine. "Good morning." I said as I kissed her nose, her tempting body stretching causing the well placed covers to fall.

"I say it's the best morning ever." Bella replied with a sexy smile as she kissed me again. I would never get used to her kisses or her touch. Each time she kissed or touched me it felt like the first time. The sparks and electricity was still there, and I never wanted it to leave.

We made love several times that morning, and lay in bed together talking about nothing and everything at the same time. She looked so beautiful that I never wanted her to leave my side. I was almost afraid that she would disappear the moment I stopped holding her.

"Are you sure no one is around?" She asked me curiously her fingers tracing my collarbone.

"Not for three miles." I answered closing my eyes to savor the touch.

"Why don't we go swimming?" She asked slowly moving away from me.

"I'll have them deliver breakfast or lunch." I corrected myself noticing the time. I couldn't believe that it was already after noon.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said seductively before kissing me, her lips lingering a little longer than usual. I reached out to wrap her in my arms, but she simply smiled before slipping out of the bed. I watched her body as it swayed into the bathroom.

BPOV

I went into the bathroom, and sighed. Last night had been incredible. Edward had always been so sweet, tender and romantic. But it was different last night. It was even more amazing than all the times before, it was purely magical. It was the type of things you read in books. The type of things that didn't happen in real life. Edward had to be some sort of fantasy, or a fictional character. He couldn't be real.

I locked the door slipping into the shower. I had an idea, and I wanted to drive Edward insane. I knew that Alice and Rose's influence had corrupted me. I was going to try to do something I had never done, I was going to drive Edward to the brink of insanity. I figured if no one was around, I was going to have some fun. I heard him talk to somebody outside before the front door closed. They had obviously delivered breakfast.

I suppressed a giggle as I heard Edward attempt to open the door. "Do you need anything, Edward?" I called innocently.

I heard him mumble something. "Do you want company?" He asked expectantly closer to the door.

"I'm just about done." I answered stepping out of the shower. I faintly heard him curse, and I couldn't help but smile.

My plan was starting to work. I found the bikini that Alice and Rose had given me during my party and slipped it on. It was called a bikini, but it looked like tiny pieces of material held together by tiny threads. The top made by breast look huge, and the bottom was practically microscopic. I knew that it would serve its purpose.

I slipped on a pair of white jean shorts, and a dark blue halter top that covered the straps of my swimsuit. I wasn't going to let him see it just yet. I finished the outfit with white flip-flops, and left my hair looking a bit tousled. Edward enjoyed it when my hair was loose.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and found Edward wearing his dark blue swim trunk and a white shirt. Obviously, Alice and Rose had a say in his clothes, as well. "Why didn't you let me join you?" He asked seductively wrapping his arms around my waist his hands sneaking past the thin material of my shirt.

I smiled into his kiss gently guiding his hands away from my bare skin. Even though his hands felt incredible on my skin, I needed to be strong. "I don't want you to get tired of me." I replied as I moved slowly away from me my fingers lightly touching the top edge of his shorts.

"I'll never get tired of you, Bella." He whispered leaning in for a kiss I avoided with a giggle.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving." I changed subjects walking into the living area.

"I'm starving, too." He whispered in my ear from behind as his lips finding the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Edward" I moaned closing my eyes and moving my body against his. My plan was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Yes, love?" He said in a tone that let me know he was grinning, The grin that made it impossible for me to tell him no.

"Nothing." I said moving away trying to control my breathing while he chuckled.

EPOV

I knew Bella was up to something the moment she locked the door of the bathroom, She never locked the door, it was not something she did. I wanted to conserve water, and join her in the shower. But she had other plans. Other plans that I couldn't wait to figure out.

We sat down outside on the table by the pool to eat our very late breakfast. I used one hand to eat while I lay my free hand on her thigh. She smiled at me placing her free hand on mine. "Do you want to go swimming in the pool or ocean?" I asked her as she finished her orange juice.

"I'm going to lay out in the sun for a while. Maybe I can get a bit of a tan." She replied. The fact that she didn't tan never crossed my mind.

"I just may lay with you." I added with a wink.

Bella got up slowly after grabbing one of the books she had brought. She slowly walked to the white two-person lounge chair. She turned to face me before smiling seductively. She slowly untied the strings of her halter top pulling it off.

She was not wearing the bikini she had purchased for the trip. The bikini top she was wearing was a lot smaller. It was dark blue held together by straps that I knew I could tear in less than a second. The bikini top clung to her perfect breast, almost as if it were painted on.

She slowly undid the button of her small white shorts. My breath caught in my throat. It seemed as if she had nothing underneath them. The bottom of the bikini was even more sinful than the top. It was so small and it was held together by the same little pieces of string as the top.

I was extremely grateful that there was not another soul for miles. The only person who was ever going to see Bella which such little clothes was me. I loved the bikini, but it was my bikini, and no one else. I knew my thoughts were being possessive, but I was selfish.

She must've noticed my reaction, because she seemed to giggle to herself before making a show of fixing her towel. There was no reason to lay a towel, the lounge chair was cushioned. I figured out her plan. She was determined to tease me into insanity. And as I saw her bend down to adjust the towel, I knew she was winning. But I couldn't let her win. If she can be tease, I could be a bigger tease.

BPOV

I knew Edward's eyes had not left my body since I had removed my halter top. My plan was working extremely well. He was going to be putty in my hands. I knew I could have him anytime, but I was really enjoying the game. A game I knew was just getting started.

I laid down on my back slipping on my black sunglasses. I wanted him to think I was asleep when in actuality I was going to be watching his every move. I watched as his eyes ran up and down my body, and I tried my best to keep a poker face.

After a few minutes he slowly got up, and walked inside. I silently groaned. Was my teasing not working?

He came back out soon after wearing nothing but his swim trunks. In his right hand he held the sunscreen, and he slowly walked towards me. "You're going to get burned in the sun, my love." He said sweetly.

"I'm still tired from last night. Will you?" I asked in my most alluring voice.

"It would be my pleasure." He practically purred as he helped me to sit up with my back to him.

He poured a little of the cream on his hands, before they started to massage my neck and shoulders. I lifted my hair up with a clip, as his hands worked his magic. His fingers strayed a little from their course. They would lightly graze the side of my breast and dip below the straps of my suit.

He tool a lot longer than I expected as he stopped to place gentle kisses over my rapidly over heating skin. The temperature was extremely hot, but the heat radiating off me was not related to that.

"Thank you." I whispered not understanding why he was chuckling.

"Who says I'm done?" He asked as my heart skipped a beat. He slowly pushed me back on my back.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I inquired breathlessly as he kneeled over me his legs on either side of my hips.

"I'm just making sure you don't get burned." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can do that myself." I quickly added knowing that if his hands continued on my body I was going to loose the game I was so sure I would win.

"Where's the fun in that?" He replied with a playful smirk as he warmed up the cream in his hands.

I couldn't stop myself as his hands touched my stomach. He gentle caressed me sending electricity throughout my body. I saw the smile on his face, and I knew he was far from done. After pouring some more cream he began to spread it across my chest. He paid special attention to exposed curves of my breast.

I closed my eyes. Part of me wanted to finish so that I could take control again, but part of me never wanted him to stop. He took advantage of my closed eyes as his lips touched mine his tongue sliding into my mouth.

We kissed for a few minutes before I gently pushed him away grabbing the bottle of sunscreen. I wasn't the only one who didn't tan, and I was going to make sure I got my revenge. He arched an eyebrow at me as I sat on him wiggling my hips for effect.

I slowly poured the cold cream on his gorgeous body loving the goose bumps that appeared on his perfectly toned chest and abs. I leaned forward giving him a great view of my hardly supported breast. My hands began to work themselves across his torso my body moving more than necessary.

"Are you alright?" I asked with an innocent smile as he moaned at my touch.

"Just enjoying the view." He responded with a crooked grin as I allowed my breast to lightly brush across his chest.

"The view from here isn't that bad either." I added as he sat up my legs wrapping around his body. His excitement was perfectly noticeable as it pressed into me through the thin material of my bikini bottom and his swim trunks.

"Let's go for a swim." He suggested his hands grabbing my behind as he got up. I kissed him roughly as he began to descend the stairs of the pool. My body shivering as soon as it made contact with the cold water of the pool.

"I don't want to swim." I gasped in between kisses as he held me against the pool wall.

"Neither do I." He responded rapidly pulling at the strings that held my bikini together, I didn't even register when he had removed my clothes, but I knew I was naked the moment I saw the two pieces float by.

I pulled at the drawstrings of his shorts, and he quickly discarded them too. There was no need for any more foreplay. We needed each other. He slid into me, and the combined sensation of the water and me was enough to send me over the edge.

He smiled into my kiss, as he felt me shudder. He continued to move within me nibbling on my ear and neck. He quickly caused me to climax a second time just as he reached his own. As I collapsed into his arms, I was extremely thankful. Thankful I had wonderful friends, like Alice and Rose, who knew just what to get me.

A/N: Just a fun playful chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. They are on their honeymoon, so I don't expect them to be prudes.

So who do you think won? Who was the bigger tease? I would love to hear your thoughts. There is a poll on my Author Page. Please let me know why you think your choice won in a review. The looser will get a second chance to tease the winner in one of the upcoming chapters.

Please review! I like knowing what you guys think. It makes me happy, and it inspires me.

Next Chapter: They actually go explore Hawaii

Muggleinlove


	14. The Beauty of Hawaii

Chapter 13: The Beauty of Hawaii

BPOV

"This way!" Edward said as we walked through the trail. We were hiking in search of a waterfall that Esme and Carlisle had suggested we hike to.

"I'm tired Edward." I said as I sat down on a rock to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." Edward said sitting down next to me. "I forget that you're not used to hiking."

"You live in New York, Edward. How much hiking could you possibly do?" I inquired my legs burning. We had been hiking for three hours, and we had yet to find the waterfall. I was beginning to wonder whether it would be worth it.

"I enjoy camping, Love." He explained his hands massaging my sore calves.

"That feels heavenly." I said closing my eyes and resting my head on his arm.

"We should be just about there." He said. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"It's alright." I said as took a drink from my water bottle. "I just can't believe we have to walk back."

He simply smiled not bothering to answer me. "Let's go." He added pulling me up as we continued our treck through the dense trees.

We walked a short distance and then I heard the unmistakable sound of rushing water. "We're here!" I cried in excitement as we stumbled upon a beautiful waterfall. It was so high that the water seemed to be falling from the sky. It looked like a scene right out of a postcard.

"Was it worth it?" He asked me wrapping his arms around my waist his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I doubted you." I said turning my head and kissing his cheek.

"Want to go for a swim?" He questioned as he kicked off his shoes and shirt staying in his swim trunks. His torso practically glittered in the sunlight.

"Edward, I don't know if it's safe. Do you even know how deep it is?" I interjected unsure of whether it was really smart to jump into an unknown body of water.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He assured me reaching for my hand. "Plus my parents have gone swimming here."

"But I'm not a great swimmer." I admitted. I was able to defend myself in the water, but I was not too confident in my abilities.

"You can hold on to me." He said rubbing small circles on my back. "I promise not to leave your side."

"Promise?" I said unable to really tell him no.

"I swear." He stated with a dazzling smile.

I sighed before removing my loose tank top, shoes, and shorts. I was wearing a much more modest black bikini. I didn't want to cause Edward to have a heart attack in the middle of the wilderness. I also didn't want to risk anybody else seeing me in the other one. That bikini was for Edward's eyes only.

I took his hand as we walked onto the edge of the rocks. "I'll go in first, and then you can follow me inside." He told me taking a few careful steps into the water.

"Come on." He urged as I slowly mimicked his steps. I squealed as the cold water hit my body.

"It's freezing." I cried as he laughed at my expression. He pulled me towards him the water reaching our knees.

"I'll keep you warm." He said suggestively.

I gently pushed his shoulder as he laughed picking me up bridal style. "Put me down, Edward." I yelled as he chuckled walking deeper into the natural pool.

"Do you want me to put you down?" He asked with a laugh. I clung to him tightly as I realized that he was thinking about dropping me.

"Edward, don't" I pleaded as his arms slowly loosen around my body, but then quickly tighten again.

EPOV

I watched as Bella's eyes widen in terror. She really believed that I was going to let her go. I tighten my grip on her as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I promised you I wasn't going to let you go." I whispered in her ear.

"But don't scare me that way." She replied as I leaned in to kiss the hollow of her neck. I allowed myself to flow into the water Bella wrapping her legs around me.

"I love you, Bella." I told her as we floated along the water the only sound we could hear was the rushing of the waterfall.

"I love you too, Edward." She answered her head fitting perfectly on the crook of my neck. We stayed in the water for a while simply floating around and swimming. I was amazed as Bella slowly started to let me go allowing herself to really enjoy the scenery and the water.

"How would you like to see the island from the air?" I asked Bella my arms wrapped around her stomach the back of her head resting on my chest.

"It would undoubtedly be beautiful." She answered just as the faint rumbling of a helicopter began to be heard. I knew that Bella had wanted to do a helicopter tour of the island, she had spent a lot of time reading about it in the guidebooks. But she hadn't mentioned it. She obviously thought that it was too expensive.

"Our chariot awaits." I said pointing up at the sky.

"Are you serious?" She inquired with a bright smile.

"Completely." I replied as I helped her swim to the shore.

After drying off with a towel and getting dressed. I led her through some trees and out into a huge field where the helicopter waited for us. "You're the best." She said with a huge smile kissing the corner of my lips.

I helped her onto the helicopter linking my hand with hers after we had put our headsets. She gripped my arm as the helicopter began to rise. We flew across the island, and we were both fascinated by the volcanoes we flew over. The look of wonder on her face brought a smile to my face. She seemed utterly engrossed with everything she was seeing.

"Look at the waterfall." She said pointing to a huge cascade of water. It was two or three times the size of the one we swam by. "This is amazing, Edward."

I kissed her left hand my finger playing with her wedding ring. We continued to enjoy the tour marveling at all the natural beauty that was Hawaii. The tour ended on a small airport. "How did you know I wanted to do this?" She asked me once we climbed out of the helicopter.

"I just know you so well." I responded kissing her cheek my arm around her waist as we walked to the car I had waiting for us. "Plus you left the pages marked in the guidebooks."

Bella laughed as I opened the door to the dark blue BMW Roadster convertible. "Do you do anything halfway?" She inquired as I turned on the car.

"Absolutely not." I responded with a smile.

BPOV

I let my hair go as Edward began to zoom through the coastal streets. He was so sweet and caring, always noticing the simplest things. I hadn't even noticed that Edward had realized that I wanted to tour the island in a helicopter. It was something I had dreamed of since I was child, and had seen it on television.

I smiled at Edward as I took in everything around us. "Where are we going?" I inquired. I had no idea where exactly he was taking me.

"You know you do not need to know everything." He teased with a playful smile.

"But I hate not knowing." I pouted as he leaned over to kiss me.

"It's a surprise." He simply stated his eyes returning to the road.

"You have surprised me more than enough for all eternity, Edward." I complained trying to get some sort of information out of him.

"I will never get tired of surprising you, Bella. So I suggest you get used it." He retaliated as I sighed in frustration.

Surprisingly, we arrived back at our bungalow. Had he tricked me? Was there really no surprise? I thought to myself as he turned off the car opening the passenger door for me. I was about to head inside when his hand stopped me.

"This way." He said guiding me through a small path that led to the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked even more utterly confused as to where he was taking me.

"You really are the nosy one today, aren't you?" Edward stated with a grin as we got the beach. The sun was just starting to set, and everything appeared different shades of orange and red. I stood in awe as Edward snaked his arm around my waist. "I thought you would want to watch the sunset."

"It's gorgeous." I commented as he took my hand leading me to a blanket with a small picnic basket laid out for us.

Edward sat down settling me in between his legs. His arms wrapped around my body and my legs as we watched the sun slowly disappear at the water's edge. We didn't speak, but just held each other. Edward ever so often placing kisses on my cheek, neck, shoulders, and back.

We enjoyed the picnic by the light of the moon, and passionately made love on the beach. It had been the most perfect day. I hated the fact that the conference was getting near, and our perfect days of do nothing would soon be coming to an end.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Please let me know.

Remember the poll of who won the teasing from the last chapter is on my author page. I also have a question for you guys. Do any of you want the handcuffs that were given to Bella to make another appearance. Why or why not? And if yes, who should wear them?

Please keep the reviews coming they really do motivate me! I love refreshing my mailbox, and finding it full of reviews.

Next Chapter: Last Day in Hawaii (May include the handcuffs, if a lot of people want them)

Muggleinlove


	15. Power Struggle

A/N: I am truly amazed at how many of you want to tie Edward up. The comments definitely made me laugh and made me write such a long chapter. Let's see who ends up in the handcuffs.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Power Struggle

EPOV

I looked at Bella who was looking down at her index cards. She had meticulously written notes to help her through the presentation. We still had a few hours, before it was time to present. It was obvious that she was really nervous, and had been reading her notes and looking through the PowerPoint for the last two hours.

"You have to relax, Love." I said keeping my own nervousness in check. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and if we pulled it off it would practically guarantee us success in our field.

"Edward, I don't think I can do this. Just thinking about it is making me sick." She replied with doubt in her eyes.

"Bella, you are more than ready for this. You can probably pull it off backwards without any notes." I told her as I approached the chair she was sitting in.

"Then why am I so nervous?" She asked her arms wrapping around me her head resting on my stomach.

"Because you worry too much." I explained my fingers running through her hair. "Now, let's get going. We need to get to the conference room in the hotel, and set everything up."

"I'll pick up the stuff here. Can you get my suit jacket and the handouts out of the closet?" She said as she started to gather the papers she had spread out on the table.

"I'll be back." I told her walking into the closet. I quickly found the suit jacket she wanted.

"Where are the handouts?" I yelled not even knowing where to look.

"In the Victoria Secret duffel." She yelled back as I found the hot pink bag.

I found the folder with the handouts, but then noticed something catch the light at the bottom hidden. I pulled it out and was floored when I discovered that it was a pair of handcuffs. My Bella had a pair of handcuffs. A smile appeared on my face as all the possibilities ran across my mind. I was definitely going to surprise my Bella tonight. I slipped them back to where I found them before grabbing her jacket and the handouts.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

"I guess." She answered weakly as we left to the conference.

BPOV

"We did great!" I practically screamed as we stepped into the car once everything was over. We had pulled off the entire presentation perfectly. I was so happy and relieved to be done.

"I can't believe how many offers we got." Edward said in astonishment as he started to drive out of the hotel parking lot. We had been offered positions in Research Labs all over the country, and we were even invited to speak at a few universities. We had turned down the positions in Research Labs, but had accepted most of the speech invitations.

"I don't know how we are going to balance it all." I replied enjoying the warm air that was hitting my face.

"We obviously won't be able to do it all." Edward responded.

"But we have to celebrate tonight." I said excitedly noticing a wicked grin on Edward's face.

"We will definitely be celebrating." He responded his hand slipping onto my thigh. I simply smiled at him realizing that he had something in mind. He had been acting a little weird since he had looked for the handouts.

"Let's go somewhere." I added.

"Why don't we go to a nightclub. We can go dancing." He suggested with a dazzling smile.

"You know I'm not a great dancer." I complained as we pulled into the small driveway of our bungalow. Edward rolled his eyes getting out of the car and opening the door for me.

He surprised me when he helped me up crashing my body to his.

"You know it's all in the leading." He whispered seductively in my ear before grazing his lips over the sensitive spot on my neck. "What do you say?"

I bit my lip nervously trying to form a coherent sentence. But I couldn't speak, his eyes were blazing and his fingers snuck past the thin material of my blouse burning the skin of my back. I simply nodded causing him to smile and kiss my lips.

"I promise this is a night you won't forget." He whispered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And why is that?" I asked as I regained semi-control over myself and the desires rushing through my body. My face no doubt burning red.

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered placing a chaste kiss on my lips before leading me inside

EPOV

I had the perfect plan, and Bella looked ready to combust. In reality I was trying my best not to combust myself. The red tinge on her cheeks and the way her eyes fluttered close was so enticing. I had to keep reminding myself that the wait would undoubtedly be worth it.

We both headed inside to get ready. It was already getting dark, and I really couldn't wait for my plan to be set in motion. I was just finishing buttoning the buttons of my green long sleeved shirt when I saw Bella step out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black form fitting strapless dress that was way too short. I was not going to complain in seeing her smooth, beautiful long legs. But she was going to stop traffic in that outfit.

"It's too much. I knew it." Bella suddenly said turning back into the bathroom.

"Bella, wait." I called reaching for her hand. "You look absolutely stunning. You have left me speechless." I explained my right hand resting on her hip.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly biting her lip.

"It's taking all my self-control not ravish you right here." I added kissing the corner of her lips my other hand gently moving away a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Who says I want you to control yourself?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence her hand running through my hair.

I groaned at the feeling of her hands and the sound of her voice. She was really going to make my plan exceedingly difficult. "Let's go." I said reluctantly moving away from her.

"What's the rush?" She inquired as she slipped on her shoes.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." I answered with a smile as she rolled her eyes linking her hand in mine.

BPOV

The club was pretty impressive, and extremely packed. The music blared and the lights moved in rhythm to the music. It seemed that the club belonged in New York, with the exception that one of the dance floors was on the beach.

As I followed Edward through the club I noticed that a group of guys were eyeing me. I felt the blush creep on my face as I immediately looked away. Edward must've noticed to, because he quickly wrapped one arm possessively around my waist sending death glares towards the group of men.

It was weird for me to believe that I was actually pretty. In reality, I still didn't feel worthy enough for Edward. He was gorgeous, smart, sweet, and caring. I was just plain Bella. Nothing made me special; nothing made me stand out. Yet, I was married to Edward. He saw something in me; I didn't know what but he did.

We found a small table near a couch where we sat down a pretty waitress taking our drink orders. I was still all too aware of the hangover I had the day of my wedding, so I had stuck to coke.

I casually leaned towards Edward as I noticed the waitress's eyes linger on him. I couldn't blame her. Edward looked exceptionally gorgeous. He was wearing a dark green button-down shirt with blank pants. The well-defined muscles of his torso were easily noticed through its thin material.

"She was checking you out." I said to him the moment she walked away.

"I noticed." He replied with a laugh.

"You don't think she's pretty?" I asked. The waitress was very pretty she had dark hair and tan skin with dark eyes. She definitely had an air of mystery to her. Plus the small black shorts and tight red tank left little to the imagination.

"I guess she is, but you're beautiful." He answered kissing my hairline.

I smiled at him as the waitress returned with our drinks. She smiled flirtatiously at Edward, leaning down excessively to put his drink down. I smiled at her slowly placing my left hand on Edward's chest and leaning my head on his shoulder. She noticed the ring on my hand her eyes looking down at his hand. She simply glared at me.

"Let me know if you need anything else." She said to Edward with a smile. "Anything at all."

Edward simply nodded tightening his grip on me as she disappeared through the crowd. "That was disgusting. She was practically undressing you with your eyes." I said with a frown.

"You'll be the only one to ever do it though." He whispered in my ear before taking a sip of his drink.

I smiled at him mischievously my hand falling from his chest to his upper thigh. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. "Do you want to dance?" I asked him softly my lips grazing his earlobe.

"Let's go!" He said eagerly.

We reached the dance floor just as "Low" by Flo Rida came on. Edward smiled at me as I moved around me pressing my back against his body. "Don't start something you're not willing to finish." He warned as his hands moved up and down my sides.

"Who says I wanted to stop?" I playfully asked my body moving up and down to the beat of the music. I heard him groan his lips kissing my bare shoulders.

We danced a couple more songs, his hands never leaving my body. We moved in complete synch our bodies as close as physically possible. I wasn't a person that enjoyed dancing, but as I moved with Edward I was rethinking it. I would dance with Edward whenever he wanted me to.

"Let's go home." Edward said seductively in my ear as one of his hands touched my behind.

"Let's." I answered grabbing his hand.

EPOV

Dancing with Bella had been quite the experience. For someone who claimed not to know how to dance, she seemed to really know what she was doing. Her hips swayed with the music and her hands danced across my body. I was quickly loosing sight of my plan.

As soon as we arrived at the bungalow, I took Bella in my arms kissing her passionately. She instantly responded her fingers starting to unbutton the buttons of my shirt. "Are you in a rush?" I asked kissing her shoulder.

"I have a new appreciation for dancing." She replied in a gasp as my shirt left my body.

"Change into something more comfortable." I told her kissing her lips. "I have a surprise."

She smiled at me before running her finger down my chest and stomach.

"I'll be back." She said with a wink walking into the bathroom.

I took a deep breath the moment the bathroom door closed. I was hoping to really surprise her, and I honestly couldn't wait. I rushed to the closet taking out the pair of handcuffs I had discovered that morning. I hid them underneath one of the pillows before changing into pair of blue silk pajama pants.

I gasped the moment Bella came out. She was wearing a blue transparent nightgown. The only thing that it sort of covered were her breast, but they also seemed as if they were about to escape their confinement. The transparent nightgown opened right under the bra revealing her flat stomach and small thong. Her hair was loose and looked so incredibly soft.

I sat on the bed completely frozen. She moved slowly towards me her eyes never leaving mine. I had seen this Bella before. She was one of the many Bella's of my fantasies. The Bella who was innocent and sweet, but that had a wild streak about her. The small smile on her face portrayed that perfectly.

She stopped right in between my legs as she leaned kissing my lips. I brought her down onto my lap, my lips never leaving hers. My hands played with the small string that held her thong together as she rubbed herself on me. As I pushed her gently on the bed I brought her hands up as my free hand went under the pillow finding what I was looking for.

She noticed what I had brought out and one of her arms slipped from my grasp as she snuck her hand down my pants cupping me. She used the sudden surprise to take the handcuffs from my hands. "I believe that was my present." She whispered seductively, and before I knew it both my hands were handcuffed to the bed.

BPOV

I smiled triumphantly as I noticed Edward's frown. He looked unbelievably sexy handcuffed to the bed wearing nothing but his silk pajama pants. I was surprised that I had been able to take the cuffs from him. After all he was always so much faster than I was. He had the better reflexes, but I was going to use my fortune to my advantage. After all I didn't know when I would get the chance to do this again.

"Bella, you don't want to do this to me." He said with an attempt at pouting.

"You were going to do it to me." I said defensively as I straddled him.

He groaned as my hips wiggled. "Please, Bella." He cried pulling at them. "If you let me go, I won't do it to you."

"Now if you behave, I may just let you out soon." I explained kissing him. My hands began to move across his chest to the border of his pants where they would slowly trace it. "I never said I didn't want you to use them on me. I just wanted to go first." I added in tempting voice before sucking lightly on his neck.

"Bella." He mumbled as his eyes closed.

"Yes, dear?" I asked him before placing kisses all along his neck and shoulders. My kisses left a trail south as I kissed his chest and stomach. I even allowed my nails to gently scratch him, eliciting a gasp.

"Let me go. I need to touch you." He pleaded his pleas starting to get to me, but I was not going to let him get the better of me.

"You are touching me, silly." I answered as I slowly removed the only article of clothing he was wearing.

His eyes never left me as I discarded his pants across the room and as I slowly lowered my mouth over him. His hips jerked towards me as I took him in completely. I loved the fact that I had such an effect. I swirled my tongue around him stopping just before I knew he was going to loose control.

"Bella, please." He said as I kissed his hip-bone.

"Patience, Love." I answered with a grin as I climbed on top of him slowly playing with the straps of my nightgown.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked in what I hoped was a sexy voice, not quite removing the nightgown. Yet, still showing him some more skin.

"I want you." He replied in a frustrated tone as he continued to pull at the cuffs.

I pulled off the nightgown staying in only my thong. "Should I set you free?" I questioned out loud as his green eyes looked at me. They were smoldering with passion and lust.

My own resolve was running thin. I desperately needed him. I kissed him again as my hands reached for the cuffs setting him free. I knew I should've teased him some more, but I couldn't.

His arms quickly wrapped around me, his hands tearing my thong off me. "Edward." I gasped as his hands roamed my entire body his lips kissing every space of skin he could reach.

I loved it when he seemed to loose control. It was a very rare occurrence when he would just let his desires rule him. It was a side of Edward that I always enjoyed. He knew that I was more than ready and he quickly entered me my legs wrapping around him to bring him closer.

I gasped and pleasure as he moved inside me. There was no feeling that could compare when I was with Edward. I loved it how he can be sweet and romantic, but still passionate and seductive. I had won the lottery with Edward.

We climaxed together in a sea of pure bliss. Both of us exhausted, but completely content. "That was incredible. You were incredible" Edward commented his body covered in thing sheet of sweat.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked unsure of whether it was something he really liked.

"I definitely enjoyed it. It's very frustrating, since I love to have you in my arms." He explained leaning down to kiss me. "I may have to try it on you someday."

"That's if you can outsmart me." I teased with a grin as he pounced on me.

"I'll definitely surprise you." He replied kissing me. He was amazingly more than ready to continue.

A/N: Was it what you expected? Did you enjoy my twist? Let me know this the first time I write something like this. I want to know what your reaction is.

How many of you think that Edward should turn the tables on Bella. Please let me know, and I will try to fit that chapter in later in the story.

The response to the last chapter was great. You guys spoil me, but I love it. Keep the reviews coming. They actually make me write longer chapters. (I believe this is my longest chapter to date.)

Next Chapter: Back at Home

Muggleinlove


	16. Crossroads

Chapter 15: Crossroads

BPOV

"I already miss the solitude and peacefulness of Hawaii." I commented as Edward carried me through the threshold of our apartment.

"We can always go back." Edward suggested as I laughed, knowing full well that he was completely serious.

"I may take you up on that offer someday." I answered kissing his lips before noticing that we had messages on our machine.

"I'll bring in the luggage." Edward said as I hit the playback button on the answering machine.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice squeal excitedly. "Call me the moment you get back. It's extremely important." She said before hanging up.

"Alice sounds excited." I told Edward as he simply laughed. He obviously knew something I didn't.

"Give her a call." Edward urged as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you know something I don't." I accused with both hands on my hips.

"I may, but I can't tell you, Love." He admitted with his dazzling smile. "Just call Alice."

"Fine." I huffed picking up the phone at the same time that it rang.

"Hello." I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You were supposed to call me the minute you arrived." Alice said on the other line in obvious disappointment.

"I just got back." I defended myself. "I had the phone in my hand to call you. Is everything alright.?"

"Everything is perfect." She said in an almost dazed voice. "Can you come over to Jasper's place. I really need to talk to you and Rose, and she's already on her way."

"I need to unpack, Alice." I replied noticing the amount of luggage we had. It amazed me that I had really packed that much stuff.

"Come on, Bella. It's really important." She pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be there." I conceded knowing something was up.

"Great, I'll see you in a few. We can talk through lunch and then I need to go baby shopping." She added hanging up before I could complain and back out.

"I hope you're happy." I said to Edward who was looking through the mail.

"About?" He asked.

"I will now be shopping for the rest of the day. Now we'll never get unpacked." I explained to Edward.

"I'll unpack." He offered kissing the top of my head. "Have fun with Alice and Rose, I know they must really miss you."

"Alright." I said kissing him softly before grabbing my keys and leaving. Edward was even willing to unpack. He was too perfect.

I arrived to Jasper's place with surprisingly no traffic. "It's about time." Alice said bringing me into a huge hug before I even had the chance to knock on the door.

"I missed you." I said to her rubbing her growing tummy affectionately.

"She's very hyperactive." Alice explained as the baby kicked.

"It's a girl?" I inquired suddenly midway to give Rose a hug.

"I'm 100% sure it is. Jasper says it's a boy." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I missed you, Rose." I said giving her a hug before turning to Alice. "The doctor can clear it up, you know."

"I don't need the doctor to tell me. I know it's a girl." She said matter of factly.

"But shouldn't you be sure?" I inquired not really understanding all the eccentrics of my best friend.

"That's what I said." Rose added with a giggle.

"I refuse to confirm what I already know." Alice replied. "Now come on, I'm starving and we really need to talk."

We drove to a small Italian restaurant where we quickly seated. "So what's this big news?" Rose inquired as she nibbled on the garlic bread.

"Well, Jasper asked me to marry me." She said bouncing in her seat as she showed off her spectacular ring.

"Where? When? How?" I squealed bringing in for a hug.

"It was so romantic." She began as her eyes glazed over. She was obviously going back to what had happened.

_APOV (Alice point of view flashback)_

"_Let's go for a walk on the beach." Jasper suggested after we had dinner in a beautiful ocean front seafood restaurant._

"_I don't know, Jasper." I said. "I haven't been feeling too well. Our daughter loves to kick. I really just want to head to bed."_

"_Our son." He corrected as I simply rolled my eyes. I was not going to indulge him with another argument. I knew the baby was a girl. "Just a short walk. Maybe it a lull him to sleep."_

"_Alright, but you have to give me a foot massage later." I stated as he leaned in to kiss my cheek._

"_Anything for you, Alice." He added taking my hand as we walked onto the sand._

_The moon was exceptionally bright that night as we walked hand in hand at the water's edge. The cool water hitting our bare feet._

"_What's that?" I asked as I noticed some rose petals in an odd shape in the sand further up on the beach._

"_Let's go see." Jasper replied with a knowing smile as we walked up away from the water._

_As we got closer I noticed that the rose petals were shaped like a heart. "It's a heart." I said with a smile. Somebody must've put it out for their special somebody._

"_There's something in the middle." Jasper pointed it out. "Go see what it is." He urged as I looked at him skeptically._

"_What if it's somebody, and we're ruining their surprise." I said._

"_Go see Alice." He urged again as I finally saw that it was a small bottle with a paper inside._

"_It looks like a message in a bottle." I commented as in on impulse I opened it. The message was written on old paper as if it would've been lost in the ocean for decades._

_It simply stated:_

_Alice, _

_Will you marry me?_

_I turned around in shock as I saw Jasper kneeling down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand._

_I simply nodded as the tears flowed down my cheek. I didn't know how he did it. Nobody had ever been able to surprise me. Yet, I was glad to have been surprised._

BPOV (Present Time)

"This was in Hawaii. And you waited a whole week to tell me?" Rose asked obviously angry.

"Well, I wanted to tell you both at the same time." Alice answered. "It didn't feel right just telling one of you, and I didn't want to disturb Bella during her honeymoon."

"You could've." I said hugging her again. "I'm so happy for you. Jasper was really romantic."

"Emmett should take a page out of Edward and Jasper's book." Rose added with a smile.

"When's the wedding?" I inquired knowing full well that Alice always wanted a huge lavish wedding. She used to make us get dressed up as children to attend her pretend weddings.

"Jasper and I discussed it. I want a huge wedding but I don't want to look a like a whale in a dress." She started.

"You hardly big." Rose assured her. Alice had always been very skinny, but now she simply looked pregnant. Her chest was a little bigger, and her stomach had a small bump. She still looked beautiful.

"But I'm still bigger than normal. We want to be married by the time our daughter comes. We decided to have a civil ceremony first, and then after I get back to my normal weight we'll have the big wedding." She explained.

"That's a good idea." I responded extremely happy for Alice. She really deserved all the happiness in the world.

"I guess we'll have to sell our apartment then." Rose stated sadly.

"Why?" Alice inquired. "What are you going to do?"

"You have obviously been staying with Jasper for the past week. Bella is married with Edward. And Emmett asked me to move in with him last night. I didn't actually respond, because I didn't want to leave you alone in the apartment." Rose explained.

"You didn't have to do that, Rose." Alice complained. "You practically live there yourself."

"I know. I was going to tell him yes, once I knew everything would be fine." Rose answered.

"This is really weird." I commented with a sigh.

"What is?" Alice inquired.

"How everything has changed. It's hard to believe that we're going to be selling our apartment." I responded as the girls nodded. We had saved a lot of money to buy that apartment. It was our first home away from our parents.

"But we are getting so much more." Alice added rubbing her stomach.

"The guys are pretty incredible." Rose said with a huge smile.

"Yes, they are." I sighed in agreement glad that my two best friends were just as happy as I was.

A/N: There you go! Not a very long chapter, but I wanted to show how Jasper proposed to Alice. Please let me know what you think of Alice's point of view. I've never written from her perspective and I want to know how I did.

The response to handcuffed Edward was incredible. Who knew so many of you would enjoy that. It definitely was fun to write. Edward will get his payback, I'm just trying to work out placement at the moment. It may be soon (as soon as next chapter), but it may also take a few chapters. Not sure as of yet.

What do you guys think of the little argument between Jasper and Alice. Boy or Girl? Are you guys Team Alice or Team Jasper?

Please Review! Your comments are a lot fun to read, but I'm sure you all know that. I have the best readers ever!

Next Chapter: Shopping Time

Muggleinlove


	17. Payback

Chapter 16: Payback

BPOV

"So how was the honeymoon?" Rose probed as we drove to the mall. Alice was dying to buy stuff for the baby's nursery.

"It was simply perfect." I answered remembering every single moment of our time in Hawaii. I wished that it would never have to end.

"How couldn't it not been perfect?" Alice commented with a bright smile. "After all we all know Edward wrote the romance manual."

"He is pretty romantic." I sighed leaning my head on the window.

"Did you use your presents?" Rose asked with a sly smile. I knew full well to what specific present she was alluding to. I immediately burned red as I thought back to that night. It had been quite the experience.

"There's our answer." Alice exclaimed clapping her hands. "Our Bella is not so sweet and innocent any longer."

"Stop it guys." I chimed in my face burning tomato red.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Bells." Rose added. "Emmett and I use them all the time. I know just how fun they can be."

"So who used them on who?" Alice questioned as we stepped out of Rose's BMW.

"Is anything considered off limits?" I inquired a bit frustrated. "I mean I don't ask you guys what you do or not do with Emmett and Jasper."

"Just that one detail." Rose pleaded.

"I used them on Edward." I admitted as Rose and Alice let out a squeal causing everyone in the baby store to look at us. "Change of subject."

"I would've never guessed." Rose commented as Alice nodded in agreement.

"We thought Edward would use them on you." Alice explained as we made our way through the store.

I was saved from having to answer any more questions when Alice gravitated to the newborn pink clothes. "Alice, honey." I started cautiously. "I know you think it's a girl, but there is still a strong possibility that the baby is a boy."

"Honestly, Bells. I'm never wrong." She replied rolling her eyes as she held up a small pink jumper with butterflies.

"I think Bella has a point. What if it is a boy?" She asked from a safe distance.

"Shouldn't we stick to neutral colors like baby yellow, baby green." I added holding up a white jumper similar to the one she had with yellow duckies,

"Haven't you heard of mother's intuition?" She inquired resting her hands on her hips.

"Alice, you may be right but in actuality either of you can be right. It's a 50/50 chance." Rose explained.

"Are you sure you're not just thinking it's a girl, because that's what you secretly desire?" I tentatively questioned.

Alice pouted as she looked over to the little boy clothes. "I know I sound like a crazy woman, but I think you may be right. But don't tell Jasper." She said walking over to the baby blue stuff.

"Having a boy won't be the end of the world." I said as I showed her a baby blue pajama set covered in teddy bears.

"I'll be happy either way." She assured us. "But I still think it's a girl."

EPOV

I had just finished unpacking when Emmett and Jasper walked in with two boxes of pizza. "Welcome back!" They exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"How was the honeymoon?" Emmett asked with a nudge before opening the first box of pizza.

"It was fun." I answered with a chuckle grabbing a slice.

"I heard from Alice that a certain pair of handcuffs were involved." Jasper stated taking a bit eof his pizza.

I simply smirked. I was not going to say a word about one of the most arousing erotic nights I had ever had. I never knew that being handcuffed to a bed would be so much fun. Nothing could beat that. Except, having Bella handcuffed to the bed. That definitely had some interesting possibilities.

"They definitely used it." Emmett commented grabbing a coke can.

"I will not speak about that subject. Sorry guys." I replied as they both frowned.

"You know you are no fun." Jasper added.

"I take it that you are almost a married man." I said to Jasper who smiled brightly and nodded.

"She said yes." He announced as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Like she would say anything else." Emmett responded. "You two make it very hard to come up with something original. I mean is not like I can just ask Rose over dinner. I need something romantic."

"You're going to ask her?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. Emmett was a self-proclaimed bachelor for life, and now he was talking about marriage.

"I was going to in Hawaii, but then Jasper said he was. I didn't want to steal his thunder." He explained with a shrug.

"I don't think Rose or Alice would've minded." Jasper answered still in as much shock as me.

"It's not right." Emmett interjected. "I asked her to move in with me though. She wants to, but is afraid of leaving Alice alone."

"Alice, has more than half her stuff in my place. She hasn't moved in completely cause of Rose." Jasper replied as we all laughed. The bond of friendship those three girls shared was very deep. They were more like sisters than anything else.

"Are you sure you're ready for such a commitment? I mean marriage is a big thing." I said tentatively. I wanted to make sure that he didn't feel obligated to ask just because Jasper and I had asked.

"I know perfectly well what marriage is." Emmett replied very frustrated. "I've had the ring for almost two months. I haven't asked, because I don't know how."

"Sorry Emmett." I apologized. "It's just hard for us to imagine you getting married."

"What happed to 'bachelor to the day I die' motto?" Jasper inquired.

"I realized there's no other girl for me than Rose." He explained with a goofy grin. His face really showed it all. He was just as in love with Rose as I was with Bella.

"I have news." Jasper suddenly exclaimed. "Alice and I are having a boy!"

I immediately congratulated Jasper as Emmett looked at him carefully. He was attempting to figure something out.

"You do know that Alice is saying that you guys are having a girl." Emmett said obviously not understanding the confusion.

Jasper merely laughed. "I had feeling it was a boy, but Alice insist it's a girl. I called her doctor. She signed the release paper to me. So I can get any information just like her." He started to explain. "Anyway I asked and the doctor confirmed. We are definitely having a boy."

"Have you told Alice?" I asked.

"I've tried to, but she doesn't listen." Jasper replied. "I think she'll be happy either way, but she wants the girl to take her shopping."

We all laughed the image of Alice and her daughter dressed in matching outfits was just too funny. "Maybe it's best you have a boy. She's less likely to empty the bank account that way." I joked.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying our male bonding time. We watched some sports and talked about our time in Hawaii. I had fun, but I was really missed Bella. I was obviously used to not spending a minute apart. The real world sucked.

BPOV

I was completely and utterly exhausted. Shopping with Alice was normally a workout, and her energy and determination seemed to have doubled. For someone who was five months pregnant she had a whole lot of energy.

"Did you have fun?" My wonderful husband asked me the moment I arrived locking me in his sweet embrace.

"Shopping will never equal fun, Edward." I answered touching my lips to his. "Plus I missed you."

"I did to." He admitted his fingers running through my hair. "There's some pizza the guys left. I was going to cook, but you know I'm cooking inept."

"It's fine. I'm not hungry. We had Italian for lunch, and Alice just had a craving for cinnamon bun and ice cream." I explained as Edward laughed.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked me his eyes sparkling mischievously as he led me towards the bedroom.

"I can think of a few things." I added as his lips crashed into mine with so much passion and want. I felt myself loosing my balance as my hands gripped his arms tightly.

He smiled into my kiss as he carried me my legs wrapping around his stomach his hands on my behind. He lowered me onto the bed his body completely covering mind. My shirt and bra were quickly disposed of in a matter of seconds. Before his hands moved gently from my hips up my sides as his they wrapped around my wrist.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked seductively knowing full well where this was leading. I was hoping to maybe trick him again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me erotically in my ear as I heard the faint clicking of the cuffs.

"Ofcourse Edward." I replied with a pout as his lips sucked on my neck.

"Bella, Tonight you are mine." He growled sexily in my ear as my body arched towards him. "Plus I think I get points for creativity." He continued as I he took out a red silk scarf from the night table.

"What's that for?" I inquired testing the strength of my bonds. I knew it wouldn't work. After all Edward had been unable to break free from them.

He simply smiled at my question as he placed the scarf around my eyes. "Just enjoy it." He whispered seductively in my ear before his mouth lowered itself on my breast. He sucked on it lightly as I moaned.

The feeling of being handcuffed and blindfolded was incredible. It was if my other sense were heightened. I strained to hear any sound, and my body seemed to tingle with anticipation.

"I'm going to make you beg for me, Bella." He said softly as he ever so slowly unbutton my jeans. He inched down my legs kissing and nibbling them gently before he I felt him leave the bed.

"Edward?" I called out unsure of where he was. There was no noise that would tell me where he was.

"I'm here, Love." He said as he lowered his body on mind completely nude. "Do you feel how much I want you?" He asked me as his member traced me through the thin material of my small underwear.

"Please, Edward. Take me." I said the desire burning through my veins.

"I plan to." He continued in a sexy voice I had never heard. "Just not yet."

His mouth returned to my body as his tongue trailed the outline of my underwear. His hands slowly lowered it about half an inch before repeating the process. He continued to do this until it was completely off my body.

His lips returned to mine as he kissed me passionately his hands all over my body. I kissed him back arching my body to meet his as he chuckled. "Patience is a virtue." He stated as his lips trailed south making me gasp.

"Edward." I continued to scream as his talented tongue played my every string. He was relentless as he continued to send waves of pleasure over me.

"I need you, Bella." He whispered as he entered me before removing my blindfold to kiss my eyes.

"Edward, please." I whispered again as tried to catch my breath pulling at my bonds. He continued to kiss me moving slowly in and out at a snail's pace. It was starting to unnerve me. as I bucked my hip towards him he held them down.

"What do you want?" He asked with a devilish smile as he stopped moving completely within me.

"I want to wrap my arms around you, Edward. I want to feel every part of your body move with mine." I cried as he kissed me before letting me go. He kissed both my wrist before they wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Bella." He exclaimed as my hips moved against him.

"Me too." I cried as he collapsed gently on me his head resting on my chest.

"Did I surprise you?" He inquired as his fingers traced small patterns on my stomach.

"Edward that was incredible." I sighed contently my fingers playing with his hair.

He kissed my stomach before removing his head to rest it on the pillow. He brought me closer to him. His arms wrapping around me my head nestled in the crook of his neck. The exhaustion caught up to us, as both of our eyes closed.

A/N: Reactions?? What do you think? Did Edward get his payback?

Both sides of the baby gender debate had good points. On one hand, no one bets against Alice. But it would be fun to see her reaction if Jasper is right. Which he is, by the way. Remember they can always have more kids. There are also no twins for Jasper and Alice. That's all I'm going to say on the subject of twins.

Reviews are a source of my inspiration. I plan to keep writing today, and I may have a chapter to post tomorrow morning. The next chapter will be in Chicago closer to the wedding party Esme and Carlisle are throwing for our beloved couple.

Muggleinlove


	18. Finding Out

Chapter 17: Finding Out

BPOV

Married life was pure bliss. Actually, married life with Edward was pure bliss. I didn't understand why people thought that the romance ended once you were married. Edward was even more romantic now than ever.

We had been married for over a month (six and a half weeks), and he still brought me roses, left little notes on the bathroom mirror or on my computer. He showered me with kisses, and made me feel like the only woman in the world. He always said I was the only woman in his world.

Life was great, yet I felt like crying. School had just ended for the summer term, and Edward and I had decided to skip it. We wanted to enjoy married life together, We had just arrived in Chicago, and I was supposed to be getting ready. Esme and I had to meet with some caterers for our big party, which was only one week away. Yet, I couldn't move.

I had been an emotional wreck over the past weeks. One minute I was happy the next minute I wanted to cry. I was tired, and to make matters worst I was late. Instinctively I knew just what was wrong with me. I was pregnant. My cycle was always on time. I had my period every twenty-eight days.

Yet, part of me refused to acknowledge the obvious. I was so young, and hardly ready to be a mom. What was I going to do? How would Edward react? I knew he wanted kids, he had told me. But I knew he meant in the future.

I sat curled up on the window seat looking out into expansive yard. I knew I needed to confirm my intuition one way or another, but I was afraid. I was more than afraid I was terrified.

I was glad that Edward had gone out. He was meeting with a professor in a university over a speech we were going to do sometime this summer. I hadn't told him anything, and I had kept my mood swings in check. I knew he didn't suspect a thing. I was so lost in my thoughts and fears that I barely noticed the knock on the door or the door slowly opening.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Esme asked rushing to my side once she noticed the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm fine." I assured her as she brought me into a hug. As soon as she embraced me I lost all control and began to cry.

"Bella, don't cry." She said rubbing my back. "Please tell me what's wrong."

It took me a while to regain my composure. "I think I'm pregnant." I whispered as she smiled happily at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked taking her hands in mine.

"I haven't taken the test, but I think I have all the symptoms." I explained as a stray tear ran down my cheek.

"Bella, darling. Why is that something to cry about? You should be ecstatic." She told me.

"But Esme, I'm so young. What if I'm not ready? What if Edward is not ready? We haven't even finished school." I answered doubtfully.

"Bella, Edward and you are more mature than you know. You two share a love that runs so deep that I can't describe it. He never stops looking at you when you're together. He barely lets you go. If you are pregnant then I know he'll be thrilled. He's always wanted to be a dad." She replied.

"Do you really think so?" I inquired biting my lip nervously.

"I know so." Esme responded. "If you want to be sure we can stop by to see Carlisle he can run some tests, and you'll know today."

I nodded before going to get dressed. Esme was right. Edward wanted kids he was great with Maddy, and I know he would be happy if I was. I really needed to keep my emotions in check. They weren't allowing me to see clearly.

We arrived quickly at the hospital, and went to straight into Carlisle's office. Esme had called to say we needed to see him. He looked very worried the minute we walked in. "Is anything wrong? Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Everything is fine, sweetheart." Esme assured him giving him a quick kiss. "Bella is in a bit of a predicament, and we want your sort of expertise."

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked me as I bit my lip.

"I think I'm pregnant." I mumbled barely audible as he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Did you say pregnant?" He inquired cautiously.

I nodded as he smiled warmly. "That's great. Does Edward know?"

"I'm not sure. Well, I'm pretty sure I am." I stated.

"We were hoping you can run a test to find out." Esme interjected as Carlisle nodded.

"I think we can do that. But I need you to answer some questions, Bella. If that's alright." He said turning to me as I nodded. "Take a seat." He gestured towards the comfortable looking leather armchairs.

I sat down, and for the first time really looked at the office. It was painted a warm tan color, and all of his degrees were showcased on the wall. There was a huge bookshelf full of medical books and picture frames. I even noticed a couple of pictures of all four of us, and one of Edward and I on our wedding.

"First things first. I'm not an OB/GYN, and I don't claim to be, but I will be able to tell you if your pregnant. If you would be more comfortable I can have one of my colleagues do it. " He started falling easily into his doctor role.

"No, I wouldn't want anyone to tell Edward. Especially if it turns out to be a false alarm." I instantly replied.

"That's fine. I'm going to assume that you and Edward have been sexually active in the pass month. Is this correct?" He asked. Probably just as embarrassed at the question he was asking his daughter-in-law as I was in having to answer it.

"We have been." I responded studying the intricate pattern of the carpet.

"When was your last cycle?" He inquired taking out a small calendar.

"I'm almost two weeks late." I answered.

"I'm going to run a blood test and a urine test." I cringed at the mention of a blood test. Just the thought of it was making me dizzy.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme questioned noticing the paleness that took me over.

"I have issues against needles and blood." I admitted.

"I'll try to be as quick and painless as possible." Carlisle said as he got up and took me through a door and into an exam room.

I sat on the small exam table as Carlisle looked through some drawers. Esme held on to me as I extended my right arm. I closed my eyes, and was surprised to notice that it had not hurt.

"All done." Carlisle announced covering the blood tubes so I would not see them, "You have great veins."

"Thanks." I muttered unsure what really to say.

Carlisle laughed. "Alright, Bella. I need you to pee in this cup for me. I'm going to call one of my interns and we should have the results in less than half an hour."

The wait seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in. Each second seemed to drag on for years. I was barely conscious of Esme and Carlisle talking quietly. All I heard was the nonexistent ticking of my watch.

"Dr. Cullen, I have the results you requested." A young girl a few years older than me said as she walked in.

"Thank you, Dr. Lee." Carlisle spoke. "Did anyone else besides you and the technician see the name?" He asked.

"No, sir." She replied as Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you." He said and with that she was gone.

"Do you want to look yourself?" Carlisle questioned as he extended the chart to me. "You don't have to tell us if you would rather tell Edward first."

"I can't." I said dropping my hand, "You tell me."

"If you're sure?" He stated as I nodded.

He took a deep breath before reading the results. "Congratulations, Bella you're going to be a mom." He said as everything turned black.

"Bella, wake up." I heard someone saying, but I didn't want to wake up. I was having the most amazing dream. I was holding a tiny pink bundle in my arms, and Edward was sitting by my side looking at us with adoration in his eyes.

"Bella!" I heard again as my eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" I inquired noticing I was in a hospital, but on the floor. My head was resting on Esme's lap, and Carlisle was taking my vitals.

"You scared us, honey." Esme said kindly brushing my hair out of my face,

"Was I dreaming?" I asked still a bit disoriented.

"You're going to be a mom." Carlisle said helping me and giving me a hug.

I smiled as the tears ran down my cheeks. I looked down at my stomach and gently placed my hands on it. "There's a baby inside of me." I commented obviously stating the obvious.

Esme wiped the tears from her own eyes as she hugged me tightly. "Bella, thank you." She cried.

"We'll stay out of the house, so you can break the news to Edward." Carlisle spoke as he helped me stand up.

"Do you know what you want to do?" Esme asked me.

"I'm not sure." I answered staring down at my stomach. "Do you know how far along?"

"My guess is about a four to six weeks. You will need to see a doctor though so they can do an ultrasound and be sure." Carlisle explained. "We can do it now, but we can also wait to have Edward come with you."

"I would rather have Edward come." I said as they both nodded.

"You'll have the house to yourselves tonight." Esme assured me giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me her car keys.

"Edward should be home by five." Carlisle spoke as I waved goodbye still in utter disbelief. But now I had a new dilemma. How was I to tell Edward?

A/N: Surprise! I know a lot of you probably expected it. After all I sometimes think my readers know more about the story than I do.

Is Bella's dream right? How is she going to tell Edward? How is he going to react? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Your predictions are always fun to hear.

Please keep the comments and suggestions coming! I love reading them! You guys have me so inspired that I'm writing as fast as my fingers can type and my brain can work!

Next Chapter should be posted tonight!

Muggleinlove


	19. Telling Edward

Chapter 18: Telling Edward

EPOV

My meeting with the Professor had gone great. Bella and I were going to participate in a series of lectures with some of the most highly regarded leaders of the field. They had been impressed with our research, and were anxious to meet Bella. I quickly got into the car eager to get back to Bella.

I was worried about her. She seemed edgy and dazed over the past few weeks. At first I though it was due to the stress finals brought, but it continued even after we had finished them. She seemed preoccupied, but I knew she didn't want me to worry. She tried to be her normal self around me, but I still caught the small changes. Her smile was weaker, and she always seemed to be lost in her thoughts. I was not sure what was wrong, but I was going to do my best to make her happy.

As I was getting into my car I felt my phone begin to vibrate. "Hello, Love." I answered happy to hear my angel's voice.

"Hi, Edward." She greeted happily. "Can you passed by the grocery store and pick up apple cider?"

"Apple cider?" I questioned. "Why?"

"I'm cooking us dinner, and I wanted to toast." She replied in amusement.

"Bella, we have champagne at home." I answered. My parents didn't drink much alcohol, but they always had wine and champagne.

"I know, but you know I don't drink." She responded. "Please, Edward."

"Alright, Bella." I conceded.

"I love you." She called with a giggle.

"I love you too." I finished as she hanged up.

After picking up a bottle of apple cider, I arrived at my parent's house. "I'm home, Bella." I called as she came out to greet me. She looked great in a simple baby yellow sundress her hair falling down in soft curls.

"I missed you." She said kissing my lips.

"I missed you, too." I added looking at her closely. She seemed to almost glow with happiness.

"Dinner is just about ready. Did you get the cider?" She asked.

"Ofcourse." I replied handing her the bottle.

"Go take a shower, and then come down." She ordered with a beautiful grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

I made my way up to the bathroom. As I stepped into the shower I was surprised to find a blue rubber octopus by Bella's shampoos. I paid no real attention to my discovery and simply took a quick shower before going into the bedroom to get dressed.

Bella had already picked out my clothes, and I quickly changed into my dark jeans and my blue button down dress shirt. I went to get my socks when I found my sock drawer completely empty with a sticky note that read:

_We may need more room!_

I read the note a couple of times before sighing. I had no idea what she meant. Was she going to go shopping? I found my socks on the dresser next to a small yellow towel. Something was definitely up with Bella.

After putting on my shoes I raced downstairs finding Bella setting the dining room table. "You're done." She said happily.

"What's up with cleaning out my sock drawer?" I asked curiously as she giggled.

"We're going to need more room." She answered taking my hand.

"Room for what?" I inquired. Bella was not one to shop, and we had even less room at home than we had here.

"For the new stuff we need to buy, silly." She replied before changing the subject. "I was looking at cars today."

"Cars?" I questioned not believing my ears. "Are you going to let me buy you a better car?" I inquired leaning my body towards hers.

"We might need a more sensible car." She explained biting her lip nervously.

"Sensible car? Like what?" I stated not understanding where this was going.

"You know something like this." She said handing me a minivan brochure, which I immediately dropped.

"A minivan?" I added picking up the brochure as Bella covered her mouth.

"We need the space." She responded. "I like the red one." She stated pointing to it.

"Bella, honestly. Anything but a minivan." I pleaded the image of the ghastly minivan sent chills down my spine.

"But." She pouted almost as if she was going to cry.

"Bella, don't cry. It's just that minivans aren't for us. I'll buy you any car you want." I told her bringing her into my arms.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's in the garage." She cried as my body tensed up. "Esme said it was a wonderful idea. That you always wanted one."

My mom knew that I would never want a minivan. Why would she let her buy a minivan? "Bella, love, it's alright. If you want a minivan we can have one." I said rubbing small circles on her back. I really hoped that I could somehow convince her to change it later.

"Do you want to see it?" She inquired her eyes full of sadness.

"Sure." I answered trying my best to sound enthusiastic.

"You first." She said as we headed to the garage.

I froze the minute I walked into the garage. There was no minivan, but everything was covered in blue and pink balloons with a banner that read: "Congratulations, Daddy". The back door of my Volvo was wide open, and inside was a baby car seat.

"Are you?" I asked tentatively once I had found my voice, noticing that Bella was biting her lip. She simply nodded taking my hands and placing it on her stomach.

I looked into her eyes and then at her stomach. I felt a rush of emotions run through me. Excitement, shock, happiness radiated through me. My son or daughter was in Bella's stomach. I was going to be a dad.

BPOV

I looked at Edward as fear began to grip me. He had only said two words, not even a whole sentence. I knew I had gone overboard. I should've just told him. What if he didn't want it? What if he wasn't ready?

His eyes glanced down at my stomach, and I noticed a sense of wonder in his eyes. After a few minutes he gently rubbed it, and I notice his eyes water slightly. He smiled at me, a smile that I had only seen once before. The smile he had given me on our wedding day.

I smiled back at him before he wrapped me in his arms kissing me passionately. His hand never left my stomach as he lifted me carrying me inside. He sat me down on the couch a single tear escaping his eye.

"Bella, you don't know how happy I am." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss my stomach. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I'm your daddy, and I love you."

I looked down at Edward talking to my stomach, and my emotions completely took over. He was just as happy as I was. We were going to be parents. Edward's eyes returned to mine as his free hand traced my cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He said softly wiping away my tears. "Are you happy?"

"Edward, I'm thrilled. I want to jump for joy. You don't know how hard it was not tell you the moment you walked in." I explained as he laughed.

"I should've gotten it by the clues. I guess I'm pretty dense." He added his lips kissing mine again. "When did you find out?"

"This afternoon, your dad ran the test after your mom took me." I replied.

"They already know?" He questioned.

"I couldn't keep it from them. They are just as excited." I told him.

"Do you know how far along?" He inquired.

"I need to see the doctor. Your dad estimated between four to six weeks. He wanted me to get an ultrasound, but I wanted you to come with me." I stated as his eyes lit up.

"Does anybody else know?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'll tell Alice and Rose later this week when they come down, but I don't know how my parents will react." I said realizing that my parent's reactions will be polar opposite to that of Edward's.

"They'll come around, Love. I promise." He tried to assure me, but I knew just how they were. I was not out of college and I was already pregnant. They were going to kill me.

"We'll worry about that later." I said to Edward. "Let's celebrate."

"Do you really want a minivan?" He asked me as I giggled.

"Ofcourse not. You're much to sexy to drive a minivan." I assured him kissing his cheek.

"I'll get the cider." He said with a wink as he kissed my lips and stomach.

"Alright, Dad." I added as soon as he got up. He quickly turned around to dazzle me with his smile. At that moment I knew everything was going to be alright. Edward loved me, and we were going to be parents. We were starting our own family, and I couldn't wait.

A/N: How did you guys like the way Bella broke the news? Can you imagine Edward in a minivan? I was laughing for a good ten minutes when I thought of that one. I know it's not a long chapter, but I wanted to keep his reaction separate.

I need the help of my wonderful readers yet again. I need baby name suggestions (girl and boy names, for both pregnant couples). I will pick my favorites and set up a poll on a later date.

Next Chapter: More Reactions (should be up tomorrow night)

Muggleinlove


	20. Breaking the News

Chapter 19: Breaking the News

It was two days before our big wedding party, but I was a nervous wreck. My parents had just arrived in Chicago, and I had an announcement to make. Actually, Edward and I had an announcement to make. An announcement that will no doubt upset my parents.

"You do know that being nervous is not good for the baby." Edward commented kissing the curve of my neck and gently rubbing my stomach.

"I know, but you know how my parents are. This is exactly what my mom was afraid of." I explained to him.

Edward and his parents were absolutely ecstatic about the baby. They were the only ones who knew, besides the doctor who had assured me that everything was fine. I was six and half week pregnant, and the baby was due late December or early January. The exact date was around December 29.

"Bella, they may not be jumping for joy at first. But I know they will eventually get used to the idea. My mom had me when she was only a year older than you are. She finished school, and my dad finished medical school." He said obviously trying to make me feel better. Yet, no one knew my parents the way I did.

"How should I tell them?" I asked Edward for the hundredth time that afternoon. "Should I just say it, or should write in a card or something."

"I think it's best to be direct about it." Edward replied his finger tracing my cheek.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme announced from outside the room. She had not allowed me to cook. She had insisted that I relax, since she knew I was wound up.

"We'll be fine." Edward told me kissing my lips lightly.

I nodded before slipping on my pair of ballet flats and making my way downstairs holding Edward's hand. When we reached the dining room my mom and dad were already seated at the table. Sue and Phil couldn't make it, and so my parents had shown up by themselves.

"It looks delicious." My mom commented as Edward and I took a seat across from my mom and dad.

"Thank you." Esme answered taking her own seat.

Most of dinner passed by uneventfully. The usual conversations regarding my parent's flights and what was new in their lives. I registered very little about what was said, eating even less. The food Esme had cooked was delicious, but my stomach wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

"You haven't touched your food, Bella." My mom said to me noticing that I was playing with the fork and a piece of cut meat.

"Not really hungry." I lied forcing a smile. My mom and dad looked at me curiously obviously picking up the fact that I was not being completely truthful.

"Is something wrong, Bells?" My dad inquired surprisingly. He was never one to be too perceptive.

"Actually, Edward and I wanted to tell you two something." I began as Edward's wrapped his right arm around me his left hand taking my right hand.

"What is it?" My mom questioned seriously putting down her utensils.

"Edward and I," I nervously spoke my voice slightly shaking as they both looked at me expectantly. "Edward and I are going to have a baby." I finally let out as my dad dropped his fork on the plate.

"Isabella Marie." My started her eyes laced with disappointment as she spoke. "You have better be joking."

"No mom, I'm not. I'm almost seven weeks along." I stated waiting for the screaming and arguing to begin.

I looked at my dad who looked ready to explode. My parents never agreed on much, but they were obviously on the same page about this particular topic.

"Do you two have any idea what it takes to raise a child?" My mom inquired taking a deep breath trying to control the anger that was evident in her voice. She obviously didn't want to make a scene in front of Edward's parents.

"New parents never do." I defended myself and Edward. I felt Edward tense up next to me, but he still remained quiet. He knew that his opinion would only make matters worse.

"Isabella, I have no clue what is running through that head of yours. First you move in with your boyfriend, then you get married, and now this. What planet are you living on? What makes you think this is alright?" She stated.

"Mom, I nothing is going to change the fact that I'm pregnant." I said defiantly her eyes widening in shock at my answer.

"So I'm just to stand by and watch you throw your life away? I'm suppose to let you play house? I don't think you realize exactly the kind of responsibility that a child is." She answered her voice becoming elevated.

"Renee, I don't think upsetting her is good for the baby or her." Esme spoke cautiously as my mom turned to her.

"So you're happy for them?" My mom asked Esme in an unbelieving tone.

"I am. I think Bella and Edward will be great parents." Esme replied smiling warmly at us.

"They're still kids." My mom added like if she was stating a well-known fact.

"Renee, neither of them are children. They are both adults." Carlisle chimed in with perfect composure.

I felt the tears burn at my eyes as my parent's full reaction hit me. My mom was not the least bit supportive while my father looked ready to burst. Edward brought me closer to his body my head resting on his chest as my tears stained his shirt.

"I hope you're both happy." Edward finally spoke in an angry tone I had never heard. "You are upsetting Bella, and I will not allow that. When you're both ready to talk like civilized human beings you will find us in our room." Edward picked me up effortlessly carrying me straight to my room. He didn't even allow my parents to reply.

I clung to him with all my strength. I knew that they were going to have a hard time accepting it, but I had secretly hoped to be wrong. It seemed that my happiness never seemed to really last.

"Please stop crying, Bella." Edward spoke his smooth voice calming my sobs to small whimpers.

"They hate the baby." I cried my hand on my stomach.

"Bella, they don't hate the baby. How can you say that? They're just worried about us." He continued his hand covering mine on my stomach.

"But what if they don't want to be in the baby's life? What if they're right? What if we're not ready?" I questioned one of my hands still holding on to Edward's collar.

"Babies don't come with a manual, no matter how old the parents are. Ofcourse, we are going to make mistakes all parents do." Edward whispered as my whimpers subsided as I heard him.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" I inquired softly as Edward kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to be a great mom. This baby is going to the luckiest baby, because he or she will have the greatest mom in the world." He added as smiled.

"He or she will also have a great dad." I continued as he smiled kissing my lips. Our moment was interrupted when there was a small knock on our door.

"Come in." Edward said as I went to straighten up, Edward holding me in position.

The door slowly opened as my dad walked in. "Am I interrupting?" He asked in obvious discomfort. Edward was sitting on the bed his back resting on the headboard as I lay next to him my head on his chest and our legs tangled together.

"No." I answered disentangling myself from Edward.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted down there." He started. "It's just that I honestly think you're too young to raise a baby. But if you two feel you're ready then there's little I can do to change your mind."

"Charlie, this was not something we planned. But I'm extremely happy to be a father." Edward explained to my dad who nodded.

"I will try to support both of you in any way I can. Congratulations." He said as I crawled to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you, dad." I said realizing that he was speaking only about himself. "What about mom?"

"She's not taking the news too well. She's taken her bags and is on her way to the airport." He answered sadly as I nodded. "She'll come around, Bells. Just give her time."

I tried to smile but the tears didn't let me. "Why can't she be happy for me?" I cried into my dad's shoulder as he held onto me with no idea regarding what to say.

EPOV

I felt my heart shatter as I saw Bella hug her father in tears. I had hoped that after speaking to my parents Renee, like Charlie, would come around. The panic in Charlie's eyes was evident and I made my way to them taking Bella in my arms.

I nodded at Charlie who mouthed "Sorry" before leaving us alone. Bella cried for a long time until sleep finally overtook her. Part of me wanted to confront her mother. Part of me wanted to make her see exactly what she was doing to her daughter. Yet, I knew that would only aggravate the situation.

I heard my parents and Charlie talking downstairs. After changing Bella into one of my shirts I tucked her in. I made my way downstairs finding them sitting somberly in the living room.

"How is she, Edward?" My mom asked immediately getting up.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago. She's really heartbroken." I answered. "Did she really leave?"

"I'm afraid so." My dad answered. "She's very stubborn and refused to reason."

"Renee just needs time." Charlie added.

"But she's hurting, Bella." I retorted my mom placing her hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Edward, you'll have to be strong for Bella." My mom spoke.

"She'll probably hide the fact that it's hurting her." Charlie said with a sigh. He was obviously frustrated that his ex-wife had acted the way she did.

I nodded. Bella would try to make it seem like it doesn't bother her. She would try to appear brave even though she was hurting inside.

"Edward." I heard Bella call from the foot of the stairs as I rushed to her. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry, Love." I said leading her back into the room.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled her eyes still red from crying.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured her as I kicked off my pants and shirt. I crawled into bed with her as wrapped rested her head on my chest.

"Is she really gone?" She inquired with a faint glimmer of hope.

"I'm afraid so, Bella." I answered reluctantly as I felt a single tear hit my chest.

I held to Bella even after she had gone to bed. I was going to try my hardest to make her happy. I couldn't replace the type of support and guidance her mother would give her, but I was going to be there anyway I could. Renee would eventually come around, and I really hoped it wouldn't take her too long.

A/N: Was the reaction what you expected? I really think that Renee is likely to do something like that. She thinks Bella is going to throw her life away. I hope it doesn't seem that Renee is to OOC.

Thanks for all the name suggestions. I'm trying to pair them up into first and middle names, and I should have the poll up in the next few days. Alice's baby boy will obviously go first since she is due before Bella. If you have any more suggestions please feel free to let me know.

Reviews are a great source of my happiness! Please keep them coming, and I will keep writing.

Next Chapter: Edward and Bella tell their friends

Muggleinlove


	21. Rose's News

Chapter 20: Rose's News

BPOV

I was not looking forward to the party. I knew Esme had worked hard, and she was excited about having a huge party for us. But in all honesty, the party was the farthest thing from my mind. My mom had walked away. She had left me in one of the most vulnerable times of my life.

Who was I to turn to for advice? I knew Esme was more than happy to help me, but it just wasn't the same. It didn't make any sense to me. My mom had been thrilled for Alice, but refused to even acknowledge me. It seemed unfair. Something that was supposed to bring joy to the family was tearing me away from my mom.

My dad had genuinely surprised me. He was a lot more supportive that I thought, and I was thankful to at least have him. He seemed to be trying to understand, and he almost seemed happy to be a grandfather. His support meant a lot more to me than he would ever know.

My friends were on their way, and I knew they would make me feel better. I knew they were going to be happy and excited. I would just have to try my best to put my best face forward. I didn't want anyone to know how much my mom had hurt me. Yet, I knew that Edward would definitely see through my charade. He always did, I was not a good liar.

"Your silence is driving me insane." Edward said to me causing me to jump. I had totally forgotten that Edward was in bed with me. He had barely left my side since my mom had left.

"I'm sorry." I whispered trying to smile.

"Your mom will come around." He told me for the millionth time since last night, and I really wanted to believe him. Yet, part of me feared that she never would.

"I hope so, Edward." I mumbled kissing his cheek.

"Come on, Emmett told me they should be here by noon, and it's just about noon." He said enthusiastically helping me up.

"I'm going to go shower." I said weakly retreating into the bathroom.

I heard him sigh before leaving the room. I took a pretty quick shower taking extra time to look at my reflection. My stomach was still flat, with the just the tiny bit of a curve. It was practically not noticeable, but I saw it. I knew I had to be strong for my baby. No matter how much pain I was in, my baby came first.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside opening the bathroom door.

"Can we come in?" Rose inquired with a slight edge to her voice.

"Come in." I said as I slipped my shirt over my head.

Alice bounced in first hugging me tightly. She seemed positively glowing with happiness.

"Mommy Pixie over here is more excited about my news than me." Rose commented as I looked at her curiously.

"What news?" I questioned trying to figure it out.

"Don't be mad, Bella. Alice already knows, but only because she figured it out." Rose began as we stepped out into the bedroom.

"It's not that hard to figure out." Alice commented. "I would appreciate details though."

"What are we talking about?" I asked unsure if they were referring to my own news.

"I will give them, if you would be patient." Rose fired back at Alice ignoring my question.

"Patience is not my strong point." Alice complained sitting on the bed her legs crossed under her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I said again glaring at my two best friends.

"Emmett asked me to marry him." Rose finally revealed taking her left hand out of her pocket,

I immediately threw myself on her embracing her tightly. "That's great, Rose." I said momentarily forgetting my own problems.

"Can we get the details now?" Alice asked impatiently as I giggled.

"Alright." Rose stated with a huge smile, before beginning her story.

_RPOV (flashback) _

_I had just finished unpacking another box when I threw myself on Emmett's bed, no our bed. I was exhausted, but totally content. I smiled to myself as the soft fabric touched my bare arms and legs. Even though it was only May, the weather felt closer to August. I was wearing only a red tank top and a pair of black shorts. _

_I had noticed Emmett's eyes traveling up and down my body quite a few times as I put stuff away. His stare sent electricity running through me, and I even caught myself staring at his strong arms. That boy had me head over heals, and I couldn't imagine myself feeling any happier. It was not possible. _

_I closed my eyes feeling the air conditioner my hot body as I noticed a sudden shift in the bed. Emmett slowly and softly pressed his body into mine his lips lingering at my neck. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck bringing him closer as his hands caressed my body through the thin fabric of my tank. _

_"I have something for you." He whispered in my ear before nibbling on it. _

_"What is it?" I asked breathless. _

_He smiled at before getting up. "Come get it." He teased taking my hand and walking us towards the living room. _

_Some of the unpacked boxes were still near the door, but on the coffee table was a simple small box and red rose petals. "What's the occasion?" I inquired not believing that Emmett could be so romantic. _

_"Why don't you open it?" He said pushing me lightly. _

_I walked towards the small package picking it up. I gently tugged on the bow before opening the box. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the beautiful ring. It wasn't very big, but it almost seemed to glitter. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. But what did it all mean? _

_"Rose." Emmett began taking the ring from my hand and looking deep into my eyes. "Ever since I met you, everything's been different. You're all I will ever need, and I love you with all my being, Will you be my wife?" _

_I looked at Emmett then down at the ring almost as if I was about to wake up. Romance happened to other people. Things like this did not happen to me. But I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. "Ofcourse." I said brightly as he slipped the ring on my finger. _

_He tenderly kissed my hand before taking my face in between in his hands and kissing me passionately. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was going to get married. _

BPOV

"How romantic!" Alice and I sighed in unison as we leaned on each other.

"He really surprised me. I was not expecting it all." Rose commented looking down at her ring with a huge smile. "I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Where's the mommy-to-be?" I heard Emmett yell as he bounded up into the room Edward chasing after him. Jasper entered the room a few seconds later.

"I'm right here, Emmett." Alice answered rolling her eyes at his strange behavior.

"Not you, Alice." Emmett corrected bouncing up and down. "The other one."

Alice immediately looked at Rose who shook her head. "I'm definitely not pregnant." She added as they both turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Rose questioned as I bit my tongue.

"Almost seven weeks." I admitted as they both began to squeal.

"You have to have a boy so that my baby and your baby can get married." Alice began as she patted my stomach.

"Alice, can you not start pairing off my child before he or she is even born." Edward stated pulling me up and wrapping his arms securely around my stomach.

"He's definitely going to be overprotective." Rose added as everyone laughed.

"And that surprises you?" Jasper interjected.

"If they have a daughter then she's not dating until after she's married." Emmett replied.

"Let's not tease Edward." I defended kissing Edward's jaw line.

"Get a room." Alice commented pretending to gag.

"You four are actually in our room." Edward answered kissing me passionately as they all made sick noises.

"We get the point." Emmett spoke. "Don't make me go over there."

"Then leave the room." Edward mumbled during our kisses as Rose hit us with a pillow.

"Let's go shop!" Alice suggested with a new goal in mine. She now had a whole other baby to buy for. It didn't matter that she already had enough stuff for a small country.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, you do." Rose replied before leading the way out of the room. "After all, Alice has a whole new set of stores to visit."

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm really tired and wanted to give you guys an update. I feel guilty when I don't update. Especially when I have so much written.

The next chapter will be the party, and there will be some surprises. It should be up tomorrow night.

I have added a New Poll to my Author Page regarding Alice and Jasper's child's name (it is a boy). Make sure to vote.

Reviews are my inspiration! Please keep them coming!

Muggleinlove


	22. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 21: Uninvited Guests

EPOV

Bella's sadness was still evident in her eyes even though she did a good job of hiding it. She had shopped with Alice and Rose and had returned with more baby clothes than I think our child would ever wear. She continued to help my mother with all the preparations for the party, and to the outside observer she seemed normal.

Yet, she dropped her facade at night, when it was just her and me. She would cling to me tightly in her sleep, and her tears would fall. Her talking had also increased. She pleaded with her mom to accept her and the baby. Even though she was sleeping her emotions and expressions seemed all too real. Her mother had torn her apart when she had left, and she was having a hard time dealing.

The party had already started. I heard the loud conversations from the bottom floor, as I waited for Bella to finish getting ready. Alice and Rose where locked in the room with her, and I had been forced to get ready in one of the guest bedrooms. I knew she hated to dress up and be the center of attention, but she was willing to do it for my mom.

The party was in our honor, but Bella wouldn't know anyone that was there. I barely knew half the guest list. Most of the guests were friends of my parents, and people my family had nothing in common with. We were much more down to earth than all those people. Yet, it was a tradition.

"Are the girls done yet?" Emmett asked trying to fix his tie.

"Not yet." I answered taking a glance towards our bedroom.

"They don't know the meaning of on time." Emmett mumbled just as Jasper had joined us.

"Don't complain, Emmett." Jasper replied. "You know they take all this time to look good for us."

"Even though we think they're beautiful in a pair of sweats." I added as Emmett nodded sitting down on the couch.

After a few minutes the door of our bedroom opened and all three of the girls stepped out. I smiled brightly as I looked at my Bella. She was wearing a floor length ivory gown. It had a deep plunging neckline with small crystals and most of her back was also exposed. Her hair was picked up half-way with soft curls, and she had very natural makeup. She looked like a real life angel, my angel.

I walked straight to her gently touching her cheeks as she blushed at the intensity of my stare. "You look stunning, Bella." I said leaning down to softly press my lips to hers.

"You look very handsome yourself." She said fixing the collar of my shirt.

"Everyone's waiting for you two to make your entrance." My mom said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"We'll be down stairs." Alice said as our four friends made their way downstairs to await our grand entrance.

"Thank you for letting me do this." My mom added as soon as my friends were out of earshot.

"You're welcome, Esme." Bella responded hugging my mom tightly.

"Before you two make your entrance, you should know there are some uninvited guests." She explained with a sneer. "Carlisle is trying to get rid of them, but we wouldn't want to be rude in front of so many people."

"Who exactly?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"The Harpers." My mom said as I felt Bella tense up.

"Were they invited?" Bella inquired softly with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"No, but they have a tendency to show up everywhere." Esme replied. "But don't worry they will not cause any problems. I'll make sure of it. Just behave, and ignore them."

"I'll try." I simply answered noticing my mom's glare.

"Come down in five minutes." She stated with a smile before making her way downstairs.

"If Alexia gets filthy paws near you I will tear her apart." Bella suddenly said as I chuckled.

"Love, you don't have anything to worry about." I assured her. "If she knows what's good for her she will stay away from us."

BPOV

I couldn't believe that Alexia and her parents had the nerve to show up. What could she possibly have planned? I knew she was not here to congratulate us. She wanted to start problems.

"Don't worry, Bella." Edward's velvet voice soothed me as he held me close to his body. I knew he was right. She was not worth worrying about. I smiled at him as he linked his arm through mine leading me down the stairs, and to the party.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights the moment the living area came into view. I didn't know the exact number of people, but I felt their curious gaze. They all wanted to know who the mystery woman Edward had married. I looked out finding my best friends near the foot of the stairs. I looked at them trying my best to forget everyone else.

I knew Edward wouldn't let me fall he was holding me tightly and I was taking careful steps. My fear had more to do over what the strangers would think. I had grown up in a completely different environment, and I didn't have the pedigree they all had. I was the outsider. I was Cinderella.

My gaze shifted and my eyes landed on Alexia. She looked flawless in a strapless dark green ball gown, and I immediately picked up on her thoughts. She was waiting for my fairytale to be over. She was waiting for the clock to strike midnight, so that I can turn back into a peasant.

She scowled at me leaning towards her date, who I immediately recognized as Mike. My blood turned cold and I tensed up as his eyes fell on me. He was definitely not invited, and I had no idea why he was there. But it was not good news.

I smiled warmly at the guests as we made it to the bottom. "What's wrong?" Edward asked me in obvious concern over my sudden change.

"He's here." I whispered afraid to open my mouth. The fear was gripping me to the very core his last words still echoing in my head: 'I will get my revenge.'

"Who is?" Edward inquired leading me through the crowd.

"Mike." I mumbled barely audible as his jaw clenched.

"What is he doing here?" He seethed with anger.

"I think he's Alexia's date. They are standing together." I answered taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, my love." He said kissing my forehead as an older couple came to greet us.

A/N: A short chapter, but I have part of the next one written, and if everything goes according to plan I will have it up tonight.

Mike and Alexia, are you guys surprised? The drama is coming…

Please review, and I will keep on writing. Your comments are great.

Don't forget to vote for Alice and Jasper's baby name. The poll will remain open until I start the chapter where the baby is born.

Muggleinlove


	23. Mike's Revenge

Chapter 22: Mike's Revenge

EPOV

I hated the fact that I couldn't walk up to Mike and kill him. His presence was upsetting my angel. She seemed distant and distraught. "Nothing is going to happen, my love." I assured her as she smiled weakly at me.

"I'll feel better once he's gone." She replied as I kissed her cheek.

"It's time for your dance." My mom said to us softly as I nodded. She knew all about Alexia, but she had no idea who Mike really was.

"Just relax." I said before leading her to the expansive dance floor. I twirled her slowly before wrapping my arms around her. Her body was tense, but it slowly relaxed when she rested her head on my shoulder. I loved the fact that I had that type of effect on her.

The lullaby I had written softly began to play. Even though we were surrounded by lots of people I still felt like Bella and I were the only two people in the room. The only two that mattered.

As our song came to an end I slowly lifted her chin before kissing her beautiful lips. "I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." She answered hugging me tightly. Everyone clapped loudly as we finished.

Bella and I smiled politely before I led her away from the dance floor and towards the couch. "Congratulations." I heard an icy sweet voice say.

"Alexia, what a pleasant surprise." I stated smugly as she made to touch my arm. She had no respect for the fact that Bella was glaring daggers at her.

"I heard the great news, and I just had to come and congratulate the happy couple." She replied ignoring the smugness of my voice.

"Thank you." Bella retorted as we politely tried to move away.

"Edward, I was wondering if we could speak privately later." She stated looking at Bella dismissively.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Bella." He growled as Alexia took a step back obviously afraid.

"Never mind." She said before flipping her hair and walking away.

"She's up to something." Bella commented as I nodded.

"She definitely is, but let's not worry about that." I answered kissing her nose. She giggled her hand tracing my face.

BPOV

Even though there were uninvited guests at our party I still enjoyed myself. Once I had danced with Edward I had realized that nothing else mattered. Mike had not gotten near me, yet he still stared at me. Alexia had pretty much disappeared after our discussion. I knew neither one was stupid enough to try something when there were so many people in the house.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I mentioned to Edward. The pregnancy was making me go to the bathroom a lot more often than normal. It was quite annoying, but I preferred it over morning sickness.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edward asked.

"It's alright." I told him kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back."

I smiled to myself as I noticed Jasper and Alice dancing on the dance floor. Jasper's hand was gently caressing Alice's stomach, and they were lost in each other's eyes. I surprisingly made it to the upstairs bathroom without tripping.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I felt a hand cover my mouth. "Look who has left her protector." Mike said in a voice that shook me to my core. His free hand stroked my breast through my dress.

I squirmed trying to get away as he walked me straight into the bedroom I slept in with Edward, his childhood room. "Are you going to be good and not scream?" He asked teasingly his hand making it past my dress his hand roughly grabbing my bare breast.

"No bra." He commented to himself as I struggled to get away from him.

I felt the tears burning at my eyes as he ripped open my dress his lips claiming mine roughly. I tried pushing him away, but that only seemed to excite him more. One of his hands made their way down to my thong as he ripped it off as well. My tears streamed freely down my face.

"I will reclaim what is mine." He growled as he took of his own clothes.

"Please, don't." I whimpered as he laughed. I felt his hardness in between my thighs before the door burst open revealing an angry Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Mike quickly realized what was happening and quickly thrust into me as I screamed. His complete body weight fell on me, and the last thing I heard was the shouting before everything went black.

EPOV

I watched as Bella slowly walked up the stairs. Her beautiful ivory dress showed off her perfect curves and almost seemed to float with her. I was so encompassed in my thoughts that I barely noticed when Alexia sat next to me.

"I've missed you." Alexia said putting her hand on my thigh.

"Alexia." I stated authoritatively removing her hand. "Do not get started on this again. I'm a happily married man."

She simply laughed rolling her eyes. "Marriage is only a paper, and it can be remedied." She replied leaning towards me.

"Alexia," I warned. "If you know what's good you would leave the party immediately."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She added her hand returning to my thigh only higher.

"Don't you dare touch me again." I growled.

"You used to enjoy it." She retorted.

"When I was young and stupid." I answered.

"I believe your wife should be having a grand time with her ex." She mentioned with a laugh. I felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on my head.

I quickly got up sprinting to the stairs. "Jasper, Emmett." I called. "Mike's got Bella."

Their faces immediately turned red, as Rose and Alice stood in shock. All three of us raced up the stairs finding the door of our room locked. We through our weight on the door shattering it to pieces.

I felt my blood boil in anger as I saw Mike's naked body over my Bella. Her eyes were red with tears as he pounded into her. I felt a deathly roar from within as I appeared next to them grabbing him and throwing him to the floor.

Emmett and Jasper immediately held him down as I noticed that Bella had passed out. "Bella, please." I cried holding her close to me.

I heard Emmett and Jasper throwing some punches. As my dad ran up the stairs my mom, Rose, and Alice right behind him. "The police is on their way." Rose said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Let me take a look at her." My dad said as I clung to her. I didn't want to let her go, her body was limp in my arms. "Edward."

"Please." I mumbled as I covered her body.

"She appears to be in shock but she's breathing." My dad determined after checking her vitals and grabbing his cell phone.

Mike was on the floor bloody and unconscious courtesy of Emmett and Jasper. They both looked genuinely worried for Bella. I softly stroked her hair as the tears streamed from my face. I couldn't loose her, I couldn't loose the baby.

The paramedics and police arrived a few minutes later, and my dad had to calm me. I was ready to kill anyone who got near her. I rode with her in the ambulance her cold, limp hand in mine. I heard the talking but not words. The only thing I saw was my Bella.

Everyone arrived about a half-hour after they had wheeled Bella into the exam room. I was a total mess. My dad went straight to the reception and into the room. He was not allowed to work on her, but he was allowed to be present.

"Don't worry, Edward." My mom said trying to calm me as I stared at the white walls of the hospital.

"I should've protected her." I whispered flashes of our life together flashed before my eyes.

We all waited silently for what seemed like days. Every tic of the clock seemed to drag on, as I waited with no information. Until finally my dad came out with some news.

"She's alright." My dad assured me. "Her body went into shock as I form of protection, but everything is back to normal."

"And the baby?" I asked desperate to her here that he or she was fine as well.

"The babies are fine." My dad stated as I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

A/N: I was going to end it with out the last three paragraphs (when Carlisle comes out), but I felt that one cliffhanger is enough for one day. It's still a semi-cliff, but not as bad. Let the speculation begin!

Reviews are great source of inspiration. Please keep them coming! I want to know your reactions.

The poll for Alice and Jasper's child is still up. Also, I tried to find a dress online that looked like the one I picture Bella in, but I was unsuccessful. I know I had someone ask me about it through a PM.

The next chapter should be posted tomorrow or Saturday (depends how work goes).

Muggleinlove


	24. Blame

Chapter 23: Blame

EPOV

Babies. My dad had just said babies, as in more than one. "How many?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"Bella is having twins." My dad answered as I stood in shock. I was going to be responsible for two human lives. Bella and I were being blessed with two miracles.

"Can I see her?" I asked as my mom hugged me.

"In a few minutes. They are moving her into a private room, but she's not conscious yet." My dad explained.

"Is that bad?" I inquired realizing that she was not out of the woods yet.

"Her body was under a lot of stress. She's sustaining two other lives besides her own, and the combined stress of that with her experience caused her body to shut down. She will be perfectly fine, and so will the babies. Their heart beats were a little high when she came in, but it under control now." He explained. "She's going to be a little jumpy for a while."

I nodded realizing that she may blame me. I blamed myself, and I was never going to forgive myself.

BPOV

I awoke to the strong sterile smell of the hospital. The fluorescent lights and the white walls seemed to mock me. I looked around looking for Edward, my Edward. I desperately needed him, but he wasn't there. He wouldn't want me anymore. I was tainted, and I deserved to be left alone.

I felt the tears burn in my eyes as I realized what was going to happen. I was going to have to raise the baby by myself. I was going to loose Edward. Why would he want me now? I was a failure as a wife and mother. I should've fought back harder. I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom by myself.

I folded myself into a ball facing the wall. I deserved to be alone. I didn't deserve to be happy. I only deserved pain and suffering, I heard the door of my room open, and I was afraid to move. I was afraid to react.

"Bella." I heard the voice of an angel. A voice I could recognize anywhere. The sweet voice of my husband. "Thank God you're alright." He said moving to my bed side.

He gently touched my hands as I instinctively cringed not knowing why. He moved his hand away at my reaction. I looked deep into his eyes finding them red from crying. He was going to end our relationship. He was going to ask me for a divorce. I didn't want him to see me cry, but the tears didn't stop coming. I wanted to show him I was strong. I wanted him to move on and be happy.

"Love, please talk to me." He pleaded his hand reaching out to me as I recoiled.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"I'm sorry." He answered the hurt evident in his voice and eyes.

"Don't do this, Edward." I begged. "I understand, please just leave." I wanted nothing more than to embrace him. To have him erase the pain, but that wasn't possible. He didn't deserve me. He deserved better.

EPOV

I looked at Bella feeling my heart constricting. She looked so vulnerable, and so much in pain. I knew it was my fault. I had failed to protect her. I had failed to honor my vows. I had failed her and the babies.

I didn't believe my father when he had said babies. As in plural, more than one. Bella was pregnant with twins.

"Don't do this, Edward." She begged. "I understand, please just leave." Her words cut through me like daggers. She didn't want me anymore. How was I supposed to live without her? She was the very essence of my life.

"Bella, what are you saying?" I asked my voice laced with sadness.

"You don't want me." She whispered as a new set of tears flowed from her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" I inquired wanting to take her in my arms to make her forget everything.

"I'm a terrible wife and mother. I didn't fight hard enough." She explained turning away from me.

"You're not a terrible wife or mother." I corrected her as I slowly crawled into bed with her. She was afraid that I was going to leave her. My arms wrapped around her as I kissed the back of her head. "Bella, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should've been there to protect you."

"Edward, you can't possibly still love me." She added turning to face me. Her eyes looked over my face as if they were trying to memorize every single detail.

"I love you, Bella. Nothing or no one is ever going to change that. Please don't send me away, I can't live without you." I pleaded gently touching her face.

"You're not mad or angry?" She inquired in a whisper.

"I'm angry at myself and that sad excuse for a man, but never you." I replied pulling her body to mine.

"Edward." She cried her hands in my hair. "I was so scared."

"It's all over." I assured her.

"Is the baby alright?" She questioned in horror.

"Everything is fine, my love. The babies are fine." I told her as comprehension dawned on her.

"Babies?" She whispered barely audible.

"We're having twins." I explained. She immediately broke out in a smile. A smile I though I was never going to see again.

I could tell that she was tired as her eyes began to close. "Go to sleep." I urged her as I began to hum her lullaby.

BPOV

I had to stay in the hospital for two days. Nothing was really wrong with me, but they really just wanted to observe the babies. They wanted to make sure that their heartbeats remained normal. The idea of twins had not fully hit me yet. The amount of responsibility that came with two babies was overwhelming, but I was happy they were alright.

I was fortunate to have a great husband like Edward. He had not left my side, and kept assuring me that everything was going to be fine. Mike had been sent to jail to await trial. Besides the previous charges of attempted rape and assault, he was now charged with violation of a restraining order and rape. He was pretty much guaranteed to be in jail for a very long time. Alexia had also been questioned, but was let go. She was not charged with anything. She had been able to buy herself out of trouble.

"Bella." My dad said walking into the hospital room. Edward had gone back home to shower and bring me a change of clothes. He had only left at my insistence, and he was due back in the next couple of minutes. "Your mom is on the phone."

I cautiously took the phone from my dad's hand. Her disapproval was still weighing on me. I really wanted her to be happy; I wanted her to want to be a grandmother. But now I had to tell her that I was not only pregnant, I was pregnant with twins.

"Hello." I greeted tentatively.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" She asked in desperation.

"I'm fine, mom." I answered glad to hear her voice.

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

"Everything is fine, mom. I should be out of the hospital tomorrow." I explained realizing that my dad had left the room to give me privacy.

"And the baby?" She questioned softly.

"Mom, we're having twins." I stated waiting to here her response.

"Twins." She repeated before remaining silent.

"We just found out yesterday." I added.

"Bells, I want you to know that I love you. Never doubt that." She started her tone of voice changing. "But I simply can not be happy for you. You're very young, and I don't think you're ready to be a mom."

I stayed quiet. I was not sure what to say. I knew she wanted what was best for me, but I knew this is what I wanted. I wanted to be a mom; I wanted these babies more than anything in the world.

"I love you too, Mom." I finally said before she hung up.

"What did she say?" Edward inquired as I realized that he had walked in.

"She doesn't accept the fact that I'm pregnant, but she does love me." I said as he walked towards me sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Give her time, Bella." He added kissing my temple.

"I hope so." I sighed glad to be in his arms.

A/N: So I was able to post a chapter a lot sooner than I anticipated. I hope this makes up for the cliffhanger I left yesterday. I really didn't think it was that big of a cliffhanger, compared to where I was originally going to end it.

I have gone ahead and closed the poll for Alice and Jasper's baby name. I will post the results once I reveal the name in the chapter where he is born. There is a new poll regarding the gender of Edward and Bella's twin. Please go vote!

Next Chapter: We skip ahead a couple of months (should be posted sometime in the weekend)

Muggleinlove


	25. Dealing

Chapter 24: Dealing

BPOV

_I was alone. I was in the middle of a dark alley pregnant and alone. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I walked aimlessly alone and scared. Then he was there. Mike was at the end of the alley. His face in a sneer._

"_You will be mine." He said in an angry tone as he walked towards me. _

_I looked around looking for Edward. Mike was going to hurt me. He was going to hurt my babies. I tried to run, but my feet refused to move. Edward had to save me. Mike kept walking closer until I was against a brick wall. _

"_He's not coming." Mike said his hands touching my stomach. "He doesn't want you or the babies."_

"_Edward loves me." I said defending him._

"_Then where is he?" He asked in a mocking tone. _

_I didn't have answer. I didn't know where Edward was. "He's with somebody else. He's with Alexia." He answered as his hands held my face so he could kiss me roughly._

_The tears began to fall as Edward suddenly appeared his arm around Alexia. "I'm sorry Bella. I found my true love." He said before kissing Alexia. "Mike can keep you." _

"No!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Bella, love. It was just a dream." Edward said to me his arms bringing me closer to him.

"It always feels so real." I replied as buried my face in his chest. It had been three months, but sometimes it still felt like it had just happened. Every other night since the day Mike had raped me, I was having the same dream. They had become less common, but their intensity had not diminished. However, it was taking me less time to recover from them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward assured me.

"I know." I answered breathing his scent. His presence always had a way of calming me. He made me feel safe. "It just always catches me off guard. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't ever be sorry." He replied his lips gently touching mine. "I'm here for you no matter the time or the problem."

"What did I do to deserve?" I asked still amazed that Edward was so perfect.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." He added with a small laugh.

"I love you, Edward." I said leaning up to kiss him.

Our kiss began to deepen as his hand slipped past the thin material of my tank top to caress the skin of my back. His kisses trailed down my mouth across my jaw and down neck. I brought him closer as he balanced his weight on his arms to avoid putting it on my stomach.

I was very self-conscious about my body, but Edward still loved every aspect of me. My breast had practically grown a cup size, and my stomach was far from flat. "You're so beautiful." He whispered his kisses trailing the edge of my breasts.

I pulled on his boxers as he divested me of my tank. His kisses smothering every new inch of my exposed skin. I wrapped my legs around him as he hovered over my stomach with just the faintest bit of contact. His hands reached my underwear pulling it off when I felt a slight movement and kick in my stomach.

"Edward!" I suddenly said as he looked petrified.

"Did I hurt you?" He immediately asked rolling on his side.

"No, the babies I think they kicked." I explained as his face broke out in a brilliant smile his hands reaching for my stomach.

As soon as Edward's hands reached my stomach I felt it again. "Did you feel it?" I said with tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

EPOV

As soon as my hand touched Bella's stomach I felt the kick. It was if the babies were making themselves known. It's absolutely incredible to know that I helped create that. The idea that there are two lives growing in Bella's stomach still amazed me.

"Did you feel it?" She asked me her eyes watering.

I nodded. "I think our children don't like being woken up in the middle of the night." I added with a chuckle as Bella giggled.

"I guess not." She answered as I gently rubbed her stomach.

"We're sorry." I said leaning down to talk to her stomach. "We didn't mean to wake you. It's that mommy and daddy like to have their own fun from time to time."

"I don't think our children need to know so much information." Bella complained as I moved a trail of kisses up to her mouth.

"They should know that it is not polite to interrupt." I teased my tongue tracing Bella's beautiful lips.

Bella sighed as she opened her mouth to grant me access. Her hands suddenly stopped me. "Do you think we're hurting them? Do you think we've hurt them everytime we've you know since I became pregnant?" She questioned her voice laced with serious concern.

"Bella, it's perfectly alright for us to have sex. I was just teasing." I explained.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, but if you want to ask the doctor its alright." I said kissing her lips knowing that she was very conscious of protecting herself and the babies.

"I just want to be sure. Can you ask your dad tomorrow?" She said reaching for her tank as I stopped her hand.

"Don't I want to enjoy the scenery." I explained.

"But won't that be harder for you?" She inquired.

"Don't worry about me." I said wrapping my arms around her bringing her naked body closer to mine. "I love you." I whispered as I began to hum her lullaby.

BPOV

I woke up to the delicious smell of Edward cooking breakfast. I slipped out of bed before putting on one of his shirts and walking out into the kitchen. "Good morning." I said as he smiled brightly at me.

"Morning, Love." He said walking towards me for a kiss. "Breakfast is about done."

I smiled in appreciation as I watched him move around the kitchen. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and he looked incredibly sexy. "Are you sure you'll be alright with Alice?" He asked me with concern.

"I'll be fine. You go help Jasper with the remodeling and I'll stay with Alice." I assured him. Alice had been sentenced to bed rest, but was not due for another two weeks. Jasper had bought a beautiful house for them, but it needed to be fixed up.

Since Rose was finishing an internship in Europe, I was going to keep Alice company, while they boys finished the house.

"I hate being far away from you." He stated as he placed his delicious pancakes in front of me.

"It's only an hour drive." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know, but we're staying over night." He argued.

"I'll be fine. I will visit every store web site with Alice until all of Jasper's credit cards are maxed out." I teased as he kissed me. "Now hurry up and go."

"Are you throwing me out?" He asked with a puppy face.

"No, it's just the sooner you leave the sooner you get back." I explained as he kissed me again before disappearing into the bedroom.

A/N: Just a short chapter to show the crossover in between time. It is now mid-August, and Bella is just about five months along. Alice is due at the end of the month.

There's no more drama with Mike he is locked up, and is not coming out. Alexia will be back though in the future. For now it's time for some happy time.

The poll of the gender of the babies is still up. Go vote if you haven't already.

Reviews are great! They keep me inspired. Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: At Alice's

Muggleinlove


	26. Babysitting Alice

Chapter 25: Babysitting Alice

BPOV

"I'll be fine, Edward." I guaranteed him for the tenth time as he grabbed his overnight bag.

"I know, but I hate leaving you if only for a day." He complained kissing me softly. "I went shopping with Jasper, and all your and Alice's favorite foods are in the fridge."

I smiled at how considerate he was. I had a tendency to crave raw cookie dough or fries with ice cream. Alice's cravings were much weirder as she ate pickles with ice cream all the time.

"You see there's nothing to worry about. You just help Jasper finish the upgrades to the house, and I'll keep Alice busy." I told him before giving him a hug.

"I love you, Bella." He said before kissing my lips and then leaning down to kiss my stomach. "Be good for mommy, and know daddy loves you."

I smiled as I watched him walk down the stairs of the apartment building before my cell phone rang. "Hi, Alice." I greeted.

"Bella, when are you coming? I'm bored." She stated with a sigh.

"Edward just left. I need to get my bag, and I'll be there in the twenty minutes or so." I explained. "Don't get out of bed."

"I won't." She added in a tone I knew not to believe. "Hurry up." She finished before hanging up.

Alice had become unbearable over the last week and half. The doctors were afraid that she would go into early labor, and had restricted her to bed rest. But Alice hated being cooped up in her house, and unable to do anything but sit and lie on her bed. She was never one to sit and let people do stuff for her.

I quickly grabbed my bags and my keys before making my way over to Alice and Jasper's place. I was staying the night, and had to make sure that Alice didn't spend much time out of her bed. Jasper had given me strict orders to ignore her whining and pleading.

I arrived at the apartment in record time only to find Alice making herself a milkshake in the kitchen. "What part of staying in bed don't you understand?" I yelled my hands on my hips.

"But I got hungry." She pouted.

"Get into bed, Alice." I ordered.

"But my milkshake." She whined.

"Alice to bed. I will get you the milkshake." I stated authoritatively.

"You're worse than Jasper." She complained before waddling into the bedroom.

I knew that these two days were going to be very taxing. Alice was not one to cooperate, and I was not going to let her trapeze around the house, and have her endanger herself or the baby.

"Bella, I'm hungry." Alice whimpered from the room as I poured two cups and went into the room.

"Here you go." I said handing her one of the cups and folding myself into bed with her. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would take me shopping." She pleaded looking at me through her lashes.

"Alice, I'm sorry. We can go shopping once you have the baby, but until then you're not getting out of bed." I explained rubbing her huge stomach affectionately. She looked just about ready to blow.

"But Bella I hate having to wait. I mean look how many days I've been stuck here." She complained.

"I know, Alice. But it will all be worth it in the end." I replied with a kind smile. "Why don't we shop online. If we can't go to the stores, why not bring the stores to us?"

"I already did that." She responded. "I have everything for the baby, and I can't buy clothes for me, because I don't know when I'll stop looking like a whale."

"Alice, you're not a whale. You look very beautiful." I told her.

"Bella, look at me I'm huge." She added in disgust. "I'll never be tiny again."

"Alice, if you're huge then I'm enormous. I'm nowhere near due, and I'm almost your size." I answered. My stomach had ballooned over the past few months.

"But you're having twins." Alice interjected with a frown. "What's my excuse?"

"You're practically nine months pregnant, and you are baby is healthy and growing. I think that's excuse enough." I said.

Alice sighed. "I know I'm being a brat, but I'm dying to leave these walls. I was hoping you would understand. I may be able to help you if you end up in bed like me."

I laughed at Alice's insistence. Did she honestly believe I was going to let her leave or even get out of bed. "I love you like a sister, but that card is not working on me. I totally expect you to keep me in bed, if it ever comes down to that. No matter what I say or do."

"That's what you say now." She pouted.

"Are you excited about the house?" I inquired hoping to change the subject and stop her whining.

"I love it." She replied with a huge smile as I secretly sighed in relief that I may have won a major battle. Not the war, but a battle. "I know I probably sound like Martha Stewart or something, but I can't wait to decorate. The guys are updating everything, and hopefully by the time my daughter is born we can move in completely."

I shook my head at Alice's insistence that the baby was a girl. Edward had revealed the fact that Jasper knew it was a boy, and I hadn't had the heart to tell her the truth. However, I seriously doubted she would believe me anyhow. I just hoped that she would realize that it didn't matter.

"It's a beautiful house." I complimented remembering how perfect it really was. When I walked in I totally imagined Jasper and Alice raising their family in that house.

"Are you guys buying the new house they just build next door. I mean our house is not new, but the one next door is. It is absolutely perfect for you, Edward and the babies." She urged.

"It's too expensive." I said with a sigh. The house was the house of my dreams. Everything about it was perfect. It was not that far from the city or our school, but still far enough to raise a family. It had more than enough space. It was my own dream house.

"Expensive?" Alice said with a giggle. "Since when has money been a problem for Edward."

"It's not for Edward, but I don't think we should be careless either." I defended knowing full well that Edward wanted to buy the house, but I was still against making such a huge investment.

"You can't raise the children in that apartment. I mean it's beautiful, but it's only a one bedroom. It's also right in the middle of Manhattan." She continued.

"I know, but it just seems to good to be true." I was still terrified of having my perfect dream would fall down on me. I felt like I was living some else's life. The only thing I was missing was my mom's support.

"Honestly, Bella. Just buy the house. We'd be neighbors, and then Rose and Emmett can buy the house across from us. And all our kids can grow up together just like Rose, you and I did." Alice solved the problem clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'll see." I answered much to Alice's dismay.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies, gossiping, and even surfing the internet. I finally understood what Alice meant about being stuck at home. It got old after only a few hours, and I found myself counting down the minutes until Edward and the guys would be back.

"Has the cabin fever hit yet?" Alice teased as she noticed my bored expression.

"No." I lied as Alice laughed.

"You're a terrible liar." She added between laughs.

"Fine, I understand what you mean. But it's late, it's almost midnight. Time for bed." I announced playfully hitting her arm.

"Party pooper." She replied as we snuck under the covers to sleep.

We were quiet for a few minutes before I heard Alice laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I inquired since I knew sleep was practically impossible without Edward by my side.

"This reminds me of when we were kids and had sleepovers." Alice reminisced.

"I know what you mean. We used to stay up late eat ice cream and talk about boys." I added turning over to face her.

"We've really grown up since then." Alice commented with a sad smile.

"We have." I agreed. "We're going to have our own kids soon."

"Do you think things will change?" Alice suddenly asked.

"I don't think so. I really hope not." I responded the idea fully hitting me.

"Rose can always make sure we party hard from time to time." She added as I nodded in agreement.

We fell asleep not long after our talk. However, just as I was finally off in dreamland I heard Alice's sudden scream.

"What happened?" I asked totally disoriented to my new surroundings.

"Bella, my water broke." Alice announced as I saw the wet stain under Alice.

I was frozen in place as I tried to figure just what to do. But my daze was cut short as Alice gripped my arm in pain. "It hurts." She said the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alice, breathe." I ordered as her first contraction seemed to pass. "Are you packed?"

"In the closet, under Jasper's jeans." She said as I got up as fast as I could throwing on my pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Jasper isn't here. I can't have the baby yet." Alice stated tears streaming down her face, as she tried to go back to sleep. "The baby has to wait. We're not ready."

"Alice, please listen to me." I said trying to stay calm. "We'll call Jasper on our way to the hospital, but the baby is coming."

"I'm scared." She admitted as I hugged her.

"I know, Alice." I said gently rubbing her back. "But we have to go now."

I took a deep breath as I finally got Alice in the car. My nerves were going haywire, but I had to stay in control. Alice needed me, and until Jasper arrived I was the only one she had. I just hoped that the boys would be able to get here soon.

A/N: How many of you saw that coming? I plan to keep writing tonight, and I may just post another chapter before the night is over.

Remember to vote in Edward and Bella's baby gender poll. That is still up.

Reviews fire me up to write, and I'm going to need the support to get another one out tonight.

We all know what's next.

Muggleinlove


	27. The New Family Member

A/N: I forgot to mention it last chapter, but Alice and Jasper are already married. They had small civil ceremony and will have a bigger wedding later.

Chapter 26: The New Family Member

BPOV

We arrived at the hospital as Alice attempted to curl herself into a little ball. She had not been able to stop crying since we had left the apartment. She kept mumbling about Jasper not being here, and the nursery not being finished.

I was beyond frustrated that none of the guys had picked up their phone. I called Jasper first only to hear he was out of range, Edward's went straight to voicemail, and Emmett simply didn't answer. Alice kept saying that she wasn't going to have the baby without Jasper, and part of me understood her. I would not have the babies without Edward. It wasn't right.

"Alice." I said forcing her to look at me. "You need to get inside, and you need to be strong for the baby."

"Bella, it hurts." She said as she clung to me her face showing the depth of her agony.

After much insistence I was able to get her inside, and the doctors were able to get her into a bed and a room. "Did you call Jasper?" Alice asked me the moment I walked into the room.

"They're not picking up." I answered truthfully sitting down next to her and holding her hand.

"How about Edward or Emmett?" She inquired as rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Not picking up either." I replied as she gripped my hand through another contraction.

"Alice, How are you feeling?" an older doctor greeted as he walked in with her chart.

"Like I'm going to die." Alice answered.

"It'll be over soon. But where's Jasper?" He inquired looking around.

"He's fixing our new house, and doesn't pick up." Alice responded as the tears began to fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked me probably thinking I was about ready to give birth myself.

"I'm fine. I still have four months, I'm having twins." I quickly mentioned as he nodded.

"Make sure to get some rest, we won't want you to go into labor too." He suggested as I nodded. "Let's take a look, and see how much you've dilated."

"I'll go try to call him again." I said trying to give her privacy.

"Don't you dare leave." She ordered as I sat back down taking her hand. She really appeared angry.

"You're going to be fine, Alice." I said trying to soothe her as the doctor measured her progress.

"Alice you look like you're about four centimeters. We're looking at a couple more hours at the very least. You should try to get some sleep." He said as Alice looked outraged.

"Sleep! Sleep!" She screamed as another contraction caused her to squeeze my hand. I winced in pain as I held on to her. She was a lot more strength than I could've imagined.

"Remember to breathe." I said in a calm voice.

"I'm going to kill Jasper." She said trying to take deep breaths. "Give me the phone."

"Alice, please be reasonable." I replied not handing her the phone.

"Reasonable! You want me to be reasonable. My husband is out there doing who knows what when I'm stuck here in more pain than you'll ever know. He's never going to touch me again." She seethed just as my phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said.

"Give it to me." She said snatching it from my hand before I even had the chance to see who it was.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed into the phone.

EPOV

I went into the kitchen to check my phone when I noticed I had six missed calls from Bella. I felt my stomach hit the floor. There had to be something wrong. Why had I left my phone in the kitchen.

I quickly dialed her number as Jasper and Emmett walked in getting a beer. "I'm going to kill you!" Was the first thing I heard from the other line.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened to Bella?" I asked as I felt my body trembling with fear.

"Put my husband on the phone. Bella is fine." She ordered as I handed the phone to Jasper. She was obviously not in a good mood.

"Alice doesn't sound happy." I said to him as he took the phone.

"Alice, sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked.

Emmett looked at me as I shrugged. "She didn't tell me anything besides that she wants to kill Jasper."

"Maybe he didn't get her the right ice cream flavor." Emmett teased taking gulp of his beer.

"We're leaving now. Hold on Alice we'll be right there." Jasper said to the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Jasper seemed paler than usual.

"She's in labor." He said barely audible. He was in total shock as he stood there in the kitchen unable to move. The full implications of what Alice had said was just hitting him.

"Now?" Emmett inquired.

Jasper nodded as the realization began to hit him. "We need to finish. The house isn't ready, I'm not ready." He finally said grabbing the tool belt before I grabbed him.

"Jasper, the baby is on his way. You need to get to the hospital." I told him trying to get through to him.

"But nothing is ready." He complained.

"Ready or not, he is on his way." Emmett said with a laugh as I glared at him. He was definitely not helping the situation.

"Let's go." I ordered grabbing the keys and practically dragging Jasper to the car.

BPOV

"Breathe, Alice, breathe." I said trying to get her to calm down. She was in a lot of pain and had refused an epidural. "Are you sure you don't want drugs?"

"No." She said practically crushing my hand. She had been in active labor for almost two hours, and was still only five centimeters dilated.

"The boys should be here soon." I assured her as I took the cold compress re-wetting it before placing it back on her forehead.

"I wish Jasper was here." She whined.

"I know, Alice. But they're almost here. I just talk to Edward." I replied. Edward and Emmett were trying to pull Jasper together. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that the baby was ahead of schedule.

EPOV

"Jasper, you have got to pull yourself together man." Emmett said patting him on the back.

"I know I don't usually agree with Emmett, but he's right. Alice needs you to be strong for her." I added as Jasper nodded.

"I know, but what kind of father am I? Nothing is ready." Jasper complained as we began to approach the city.

"Jasper, none of those things are important." I explained. "What matters is Alice and your son."

"She's going to hate me. I was suppose to be there from the beginning." He added burying his face in his hands. "She hates me now."

"She's hormonal and in pain. She hates everyone." Emmett joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to get to her." He suddenly announced. "Drive faster." He ordered.

"I'm driving as fast as I can." I defended myself as the speedometer neared ninety.

As soon as we pulled up into the hospital Jasper raced out of the car and into the emergency room. Emmett took over the driving to look for a parking space so that I could help Jasper stay sane. Emmett would probably just edge him on.

"My wife is in labor. I need to see her now." Jasper ordered skipping the line at the front desk as the nurse looked at him with a weird face.

"Excuse me, Sir. This is a hospital please wait your turn." She said pointing to the line.

"My wife needs me." He yelled as I reached him.

"Jasper calm down. Can you just point us to labor and delivery?" I asked hoping that Jasper had not pissed the nurse off enough.

"Third floor." She said dismissively as I thanked her before rushing with Jasper to the elevators.

Jasper began to pace as we waited for the elevators. "Does she have her bag?" He suddenly asked.

"Bella brought it." I said as the one of the elevator doors opened and Jasper ran in.

Jasper was practically bouncing off the walls as the elevator began to rise. It was obviously not moving fast enough. "What if I missed it?" He inquired clenching his fist. "What if I missed the birth?"

"Jasper, we would've gotten a phone call. Calm down, and let's go." I said as we arrived.

"I need to see my wife she's in labor." Jasper stated.

"Name?" She inquired calmly.

Jasper froze his nervousness had caused him to forget Alice's name. "Alice Whitlock." I said as Jasper nodded to me in appreciation.

"Room 3312." She answered pointing us in the right direction.

Jasper ran towards the door slowing down as he approached hearing Alice's scream and Bella calming her down. Jasper looked at me. He was obviously very nervous, and unsure of himself. Though I figured I would probably be the same way in just a few short months.

I held the door opened for him as dashed to Alice's side. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He said placing kisses all around her face as Bella walked towards me hugging me tightly.

"How's she doing?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair leading her outside to give Jasper and Alice privacy.

"She's eight centimeters. The doctor says about two to three more hours." She explained.

BPOV

I felt relieved the moment Edward and Jasper walked in through the door. My resolve and strength was starting to weaken, and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to be there for Alice. She was in so much pain that I almost felt guilty just sitting there and holding her hand.

I felt completely at peace in Edward's arms, but a new wave of emotions hit me. How was I going to go through that myself. My tolerance for pain was pretty high, but I had never felt anything of that magnitude or intensity.

Edward immediately noticed my sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong?" He asked me very concerned.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do that. I'm not strong enough." I explained as Edward held me closer to him.

"You won't do it alone. I plan on being there every second of the way. If there was a way that I could take the pain I would." He whispered as I held him tightly.

"I'm glad Jasper made it." I commented I would worry about my turn later. "Alice was going crazy without him. She even told the doctor that the baby couldn't be born without him."

Edward laughed probably imagining the scene that had transpired. Alice was small, but extremely forceful. She knew how to get her way.

"Is the baby here yet?" Emmett asked as he appeared.

"Not yet we still have to wait a few hours." I explained to him as he frowned.

"We have to wait." He whined.

"Babies take time to be born." Edward explained to Emmett who seemed a little put off that the baby was not born yet.

"Maybe Rose will make in time. She boarded the flight back about six hours ago." Emmett said looking at his watch.

"Why didn't you say she was coming back early?" I questioned miffed about the fact that I was not told when Rose was due back.

"Well, she wanted to surprise you two, and she didn't want to risk missing the baby's birth." Emmett explained as I rolled my eyes.

"She might make it, though you have to tell her to come straight here." I stated as he nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked looking for something to entertain himself.

"We wait." Edward answered before the door of Alice's room opened.

"She wants you guys with her." Jasper stated as we all walked into the room.

Alice looked to be doing better. She was obviously not experiencing any contractions at the moment, and seemed to be in better spirits.

"How's it going, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I've been better." She answered weakly.

We all nodded as we waited. Emmett and Edward stepped outside as the doctor examined her progress, but for the most part we attempted to keep her mind off the pain.

"I'll get everything ready. It seems that the baby is ready to come out." The doctor announced as Alice held Jaspers arm and I changed her compress.

"I'll go tell the boys, and Rose is on her way." I told Alice as I gave her kiss on the forehead. "We're rooting for you." I hugged Jasper before heading to the door.

"You can stay." Alice said.

"I know, but I really don't want to know more that I already do." I said as she tried to laugh, but only grimaced as the pain hit her again.

I sat on Edward's lap resting my head on his shoulder I was totally exhausted, but I wanted to stay awake. "She's about to start pushing." I told Edward and Emmett.

"I hope Rose makes it." Emmett said looking at his watch. "She was on her way."

We sat outside Alice's room waiting and waiting. I didn't know how Alice was going to get the strength to push, but I really hoped that she was going to be alright.

"Am I an aunt yet?" I heard Rose ask running down the hall in her stiletto heels.

Emmett immediately carried her kissing her passionately. "Not yet." I answered hugging her tightly.

Jasper suddenly opened the door with a huge grin on his face holding the baby wrapped in a small blue blanket. He had tears in his eyes as we all slowly approached taking our first look at the newest member of our family.

"This is Alexander James Whitlock." He announced proudly as I held on to Edward with tears in my eyes. Even though the baby was only minutes old he already looked like his parents. He had Jasper's blond hair, and Alice's small nose.

"He's gorgeous." I whispered as the baby yawned.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I should take the baby back to mommy. You guys can come in as soon as the doctor gives the alright."

"I want a baby." I suddenly told Edward who laughed and touched my stomach.

"Real soon." He answered kissing me softly.

A/N: There you go! This chapter is long by my standards, and very fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it.

A special thanks to destileotie, for keeping me focused. Without her messages, I probably wouldn't get this done tonight.

Reviews are a source of inspiration and motivation, please keep them coming.

Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow, and will have Alice's reaction to a baby boy as well as Bella's twenty-first birthday.

Muggleinlove


	28. Happy Birthday Part 1

Chapter 27: Happy Birthday Part 1

BPOV

"I really hate parties." I said to Edward as I attempted to buckle my shoes, but failed.

"You only turn twenty-one once." Edward replied kneeling down to buckle my shoe before placing kissed from my leg up to my thigh.

I couldn't help but moan as his lips brushed up my legs. I still didn't understand why he thought I was beautiful. I had gain so much weight, and hardly looked pretty. I felt fat, and ugly. Edward repeated the same process to my other leg before helping me up his lips finding mine. However, he thought I was still beautiful.

When he kissed me I completely lost coherent thinking. It didn't matter that they were throwing me a party or that we were running late. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. My hands snaked into his hair as his tongue entered my mouth. I could never get enough of his kisses. They always made me like I was floating on cloud nine.

"We have to go." He whispered as we tried to catch our breath.

"Why don't we have our own party just the two of us?" I suggested as he chuckled leaning in for a final kiss.

"As tempting as that sounds we have a party to get to." He replied his hand tucking away a loose strand of my hair.

I pouted trying to get him to change his mind. The party was very small just Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward's parents. The party was being held at Alice's new house so that she didn't have to leave AJ at home. But I hated being the center of attention.

"Can we stay?" I tried again placing small kisses along his neck sucking on the place that always made him moan and usually gave me what I wanted.

"You're making this really hard, Love." He groaned as I smiled into his neck.

"It doesn't have to be." I teased as he pulled away from me.

"Later." He stated kissing my cheek.

"Fine, be mean." I pouted.

"Don't be mad." He urged his fingers lightly touching my face.

"But I told you I didn't want to make a big deal about my birthday." I explained.

"It's not a big deal. We're just having dinner as a family, plus I know you're dying to see AJ." He added hitting my soft spot. I loved that little boy just as if it was he was my own, and I hadn't seen him in three days.

"You're not playing fair." I answered, Edward noticing my resolve ending.

"I never said I was, and now it's time to go." He finished leading me to the door.

We drove in a comfortable silence with Edward kissing my hand every few minutes. I was not too excited about the party, but I really wanted to see Esme and Carlisle who I hadn't seen in months. I spoke to Esme practically everyday on the phone, and I was very thankful to be able to depend on her. My mother hadn't responded to any of my calls or emails. She didn't even comment on my sonogram pictures.

As we turned into the street I saw all the cars parked in Alice's house, but Edward pulled into the house next door. "You can't park here." I said not understanding why he was parking in the wrong house.

"We're in the right place." He stated getting out of the car leaving me dumbfounded. Edward walked around the car as I slowly processed what he said, and what it meant.

"Did you buy the house?" I asked as he helped me out of the car. He never did anything without a purpose.

"Welcome home." He answered with a huge smile as I hugged him tightly.

"Are you serious?" I inquired still not believing that I was standing in front of my new home.

Edward nodded. "Happy Birthday!" He whispered in my ear as I turned my head to kiss him. I knew I should argue with him, but I couldn't find the heart to. The house was really everything that I wanted. "Are you mad?"

I shook my head. "I know I should be, but it's perfect." I answered as he swooped down to kiss me again.

EPOV

I felt relieved the moment Bella admitted that she wasn't mad. In all honesty, I really thought she was going to get mad, because I had bought it without her. "There's really no furniture in it yet." I explained. "I wanted to buy that with you. Though I did buy our bedroom furniture so that we can spend the night tonight."

"And what do you plan on doing tonight?" She asked softly in an alluring voice.

"I can think of a few things, Mrs. Cullen." I said back my voice laced with innuendoes. "We can pick up where we left off before." I added my lips barely touching hers.

"I can assure you we will." She replied her hand running down my chest to lightly caress my arousal. I loved when she spoke in that innocent yet so tempting voice. I was extremely happy that she had confirmed with the doctor that there was nothing wrong with us being together even though she was pregnant.

"Hey you two the party is in here not out there!" Emmett yelled from the porch of Alice and Jasper's house.

"We're kind of busy." I said back as Bella leaned her head against me laughing,

"I'm sure you are. Don't make me get the hose." He screamed back ruining the moment.

"Let's go." Bella stated. I kissed her right under her ear. I had revealed one surprise hopefully the other would go just as well.

BPOV

Emmett really had perfect timing. I would be having a talk with Rose about that. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we crossed the sidewalk over to Alice and Jasper's house.

"We're going to be neighbors!" Alice yelled hugging me tightly.

I was truly amazed at how fast Alice had gone back to her pre-baby body. She was only five pounds off from her beginning weight, and most of it was due to her bigger breast. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." I told her as she giggled.

"I was sworn to secrecy." She admitted as I smiled instantly forgiving her.

"Bella!" Esme called as I tried to run to her almost falling. Edward's secure hands were able to grab me before I could hit the floor. My sense of balance was even more off since I became pregnant.

"Be careful, Love." Edward playfully scolded making sure that my feet were firmly on the ground.

"Look at you!" Esme said as she gave me a hug and a kiss rubbing my stomach. "And how are my two favorite grandchildren?" She asked talking to my belly.

"They're kicking." I announced as Esme eyes lit up as she felt them kick.

"They know grandma is here." She added with tears in her eyes.

After I had said hello to everyone I turned to Alice. "You better bring me my nephew." I ordered with a laugh.

"He's sleeping." Alice said with a frown. "You should've seen him he was awake a few hours ago looking at everything. He's so perfect." She gushed with a huge smile on her face.

"Can I take a peek? I promise not to wake him." I inquired really wanting to see him.

"Ofcourse, we'll set everything for dinner." Alice replied.

I smiled brightly at her. "Do you want to go?" I asked Edward.

"Go ahead, I'm going to help the guys with the grill." He responded as I made my way upstairs.

AJ's nursery was on the second floor right next to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. The entire room was painted a light yellow and was decorated with little ducks. There was a small wooden crib to one corner and a changing table with a rocking chair across from it. The entire room was filled with toys and was illuminated by two small yellow duck lamps.

I quietly approached the crib finding two bright blue eyes staring up at me. "Hi, AJ." I said softly as I softly touched his cheek.

He seemed to be staring at my facial features as if he were studying me. He looked a lot more like Jasper since the last time I had seen him. It had only been three days since I was last here, but he seemed to have grown so much.

"Do you remember me? I'm your Auntie Bella." I spoke softly. He seemed to look at me beginning to squirm. "Don't cry." I said as he began a full out cry.

"He wants to be picked up." Alice said from the door. She had obviously learned her son's different cries.

"May I?" I inquired not wanting to intrude.

"Bella, you don't even have to ask to pick up your godson." She said as I slowly and very carefully picked him up.

"Godson?" I questioned in surprise.

"At first I was torn over who to ask, but you were there for me when Jasper wasn't. There's really no way for me to repay you for that. I mean I was pretty mean. I probably scared you half to death." Alice explained as I laughed.

"Only a little." I joked as I looked down at my godson resting his head against my chest. "Thank you, Alice."

"No, thank you. Jasper is going to ask Edward later." She added as I smiled.

"He'd like that." I answered.

"Alice!" Jasper called from downstairs.

"My other son needs me." She teased. "He'll fall asleep faster if you rock him."

"I'll put him back to bed." I assured her as she went to see what Jasper needed.

I carefully sat down on the rocking chair. "Did you hear that? I'm your godmother, so whenever your mommy and daddy don't want you to do something that's when you come to me and Uncle Edward." I explained rocking gently on the chair.

"In couple of months you'll have new cousins to play with." I added. "I don't know if they'll be girl cousins or boy cousins, but I'm sure you'll love them either way."

AJ had yet to fall asleep as I spoke to him. He seemed to be almost entranced by my voice. I couldn't help, but smile as I looked down upon him. Although, I knew Alice wanted a girl I couldn't imagine a better baby for her.

AJ was perfect. He was tiny and expressive, and apparently had as much energy to stay awake like Alice. He was definitely going to be quite the handful once he grew up. Alice had been a little upset at first that she was wrong, but all doubt was erased the moment she held her son. She still changed his clothes about five times a day, but was totally in love with her "Little Jasper."

I softly began to hum as AJ nodded of to dreamland. I knew that the pain was going to be a lot to handle, but I also knew that it was all going to be worth it in the end. I couldn't wait to hold my own babies.

EPOV

I walked upstairs to look for Bella when I was met with the most unbelievable site in the world. Bella was sitting in the rocking chair delicately rocking him to sleep. She looked incredibly comfortable in a motherly role, and I knew she was going to be an incredible mom.

She looked up catching me staring at her. I slowly walked in looking down at AJ's sleeping form. It was still hard for me to grasp the concept that one of my best friends was a dad, and that in a few short months I was going to be one too.

"Can you help me put him in the crib?" Bella asked in a whisper. She was unable to get out of the chair herself without waking him.

I carefully took the baby from her arms ever so softly placing him in his crib. He squirmed a little, but didn't wake up. "He's gorgeous." Bella commented joining me by the crib.

"That he is." I agreed looking down at her softly touching her stomach. "I have another surprise for you."

"Isn't a house enough?" She questioned with a tiny bit of frustration.

"Just come downstairs." I urged hoping she was going to take my surprise well, and that it wouldn't upset her.

A/N: This chapter was suppose to include the other surprise and their first night in their new home, but the characters completely took over. It was too sweet for me to skip, so I decided to just break it into two.

For the sake of my story Jasper has blue eyes. I don't think we have ever been told his real eye color. So it is blue, hence AJ has blue eyes.

Any guesses as to what Edward is surprising Bella with? I haven't given any clues so I don't think anyone will guess. But good luck trying.

I have added a new poll with boy names for Bella and Edward. This does not mean that they are having boys or vice versa. I will have both girl and boy names, and the gender and names won't be revealed until Bella gives birth. I just placed the boys name first, because I was able to put names together first. Please go vote!

Reviews are my motivation. Your comments make me laugh and think, and I'm thankful for each and everyone of them. I am almost at a 1,000.

Next Chapter: The surprise and first night at the house (will have a lemon, and should be posted tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	29. Happy Birthday Part 2

Chapter 28: Happy Birthday Part 2

BPOV

I really didn't like surprises, and I really hated when people spent money on me. I saw no real point to it, and now Edward was making me go downstairs to get a second surprise. As if a huge house wasn't big enough. I was definitely going to be having a conversation with Edward regarding acceptable gifts. Yet, part of me was curious as to what else he could've gotten me. There really wasn't anything else I wanted.

Edward always had a way of surprising me, in ways I never expected. And his face always seems to glow when he sees me. It almost makes me feel guilty to tell him not to buy me anything.

"I didn't spend any money. I promise." Edward whispered to me as we left AJ's room.

I smiled at him. It was as if he could read my mind and knew exactly what I was feeling. "You better haven't." I teased as he helped down the stairs.

I froze when I got down stairs noticing an extra person in the room. My mom was speaking quietly to Alice, and she hadn't noticed that I had come down. I stood in shock unsure of what to think.

Was she here to argue with me? Would she even acknowledge the babies? I had so many questions running through my head, that I had no idea what to think. I was happy she was here, because even though she didn't accept my decision she was my mom. And whether she was right or not I loved her and nothing was ever going to change that.

Alice made eye contact with me smiling kindly before my mom turned to me. She looked at me for what seemed like forever her eyes brimming with tears. I held on to Edward's hand unsure of what to do. Part of me thought I was having a dream, and was waiting for the cruel reality to hit.

My mom slowly walked towards me, as everyone, but Edward, my mom, and I left to the patio.

"Look at you, Bells." My mom finally said her voice shaking. "You look so beautiful."

I felt my own tears starting to fall as I hugged my mom. I knew I should want and explanation, but I was just happy to see her, I had truly missed her. "I'm so sorry, honey." She said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you, mom." I finally said finding my voice.

"I was so foolish for leaving you. I really hope that you will forgive me." She cried as I held on to her refusing to let go. This had to be real, because I wouldn't be able to take the pain if it wasn't.

"It's alright, mom. You're here now." I replied as my mom wiped away my tears.

Edward stood to one side letting us have our moment. He looked at us with relief in his eyes. The fact that I missed and needed my mom was something that wasn't lost on him. He did as best as he could, and Esme played a large role in why I was able to make it through. But he knew, as much as I did, that no one could really replace my mom.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I inquired needing to know why.

"Edward made me see my mistakes." She admitted a bit uncomfortably. "He made me realize that although I think you're too young, I can't make these decisions for you. I just have to trust you to navigate your own life. He really is an incredible man."

I smiled at Edward as he smiled back. "Thank you, Edward." I said to him as I gave him a hug.

"I couldn't stand to see you hurting any longer." He added kissing the top of my head. "You two catch up, and I'll call you when dinner is finished."

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as we sat down on the couch.

"I'm good, just a bit tired, but nothing out of the ordinary." I replied loving how everything was falling into place.

"I saw the sonogram, I know you can't really see them, but they're beautiful." She added cautiously touching my stomach. "Have they kicked?"

I nodded. "They're probably asleep now, they have a tendency to kick in the middle of the night though." I explained. "They are more night owls."

"You were the same way. You were relatively peaceful the entire day, but at night you became a kick boxer." She joked removing a strand of hair from my face. "Do you know the sex?"

I shook my head. "Edward and I both want to be surprised, and honestly don't care anyway. As long as they're healthy I'll be happy."

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing. The guys had cooked dinner on the grill, and we just sat around enjoying each other's company. I was very happy that my mom had accepted the fact that I was pregnant, and she even seemed excited to become a grandmother. She was in town for the rest of the weekend, and along with Esme, Rose, and Alice were going to help me decorate the new house.

"We should head home." Edward said to me as he noticed that I was beginning to get tired.

"I like the sound of that." I answered. The idea of living next door to Alice was incredible; it would be just like when we were growing up. All we had to do was get Rose to move as well. Though that would be a lot harder since she adored the city life.

My mom was staying in Alice's extra room since we didn't have any furniture in our new house. After we bid everyone a goodnight Edward and I walked to our new house. I stood in awe as the realization struck me. The house was beautiful. It was a brick two-story house with a wide front porch and had lots of windows.

"Shall we?" Edward asked picking me up bridal style before taking us inside.

I had forgotten how truly beautiful the house was. The first thing that caught your attention as you walked in was the massive brick fireplace in the living area. The kitchen was off to the left with the formal dinning room. To the right was the grand staircase that curled up to the upstairs and a bedroom that could be converted into a study or library.

"Thank you, Edward." I said as he placed me down and I walked around my new house. There was no furniture or any type of decoration, but it already felt like our home.

"There's no need to thank me, your smile is enough." He replied as I touched my lips not even realizing I was smiling. "Come on." He urged as we walked upstairs. The house had five bedrooms including the downstairs study/library, and it was a lot bigger than we needed.

"What are we going to do with so much space?" I inquired as walked through the open area that served as upstairs living room.

"We can always have more kids." Edward joked coming from behind me and kissing my neck his arms wrapping around my stomach.

"Can we first make it through these?" I said with a laugh pointing at my stomach.

"I guess we can. But we can always practice." He continued to tease as his lips lowered to my shoulders his hands moving the sleeve of my dress.

"I didn't know you needed practice." I added playfully walking away from him and towards one of the bedrooms. It wasn't our bedroom, so there was no furniture. As soon as I walked in I immediately pictured it as our nursery. The window was in the middle and I could just imagine two cribs on either side. It was directly next to the master bedroom and even had a door, which led to it.

"You very well know practice is the last thing I need. If I remember correctly you thought I was pretty skillful not to long ago." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I turned around to face him as I wrapped my arms to kiss him properly. His lips moved against mine softly his hands running up and down my back. His kisses were so full of love and passion that I couldn't help but moan. My moan was all the encouragement Edward needed before he was moving out the door that led directly into our bedroom.

I knew I should of taken a look out our furniture, and see what he had done, but all that mattered was Edward. I needed him my body yearned for his touch. He gently sucked on my lower lips as I allowed him access to my mouth. He gently placed me on the king-sized bed as he crawled on top of me. His kisses trailing to my jaw, ear, down my neck and collarbone.

"I love you, my Bella." He said softly in my ear as I attempted to kick off my shoes while fighting with the buttons of his shirts. I loved it when he got a possessive of me.

Edward noticed the trouble with my shoes and he lowered himself down stopping to kiss my stomach before removing my shoes. He kicked off his own shoes before returning his lips to mine as I finished removing his shirt my hands roaming his chest as I kissed his neck.

Edward's hands lifted my short dress over my head leaving me in bra and panties. He kissed my lips briefly before kissing the swell of my breast as I sighed and moaned beneath him. My entire body was much more responsive and tender than before and his touch almost seemed magnified.

I removed his pants as he divested me of my bra his lips covering every inch of him as he mumbled about my beauty. He was very careful to keep his weight of my stomach, but he made sure that his hands caressed it lightly every chance they got.

I brought his face to mine as I kissed him again. I loved the feel of his kisses and the way we always moved together like it was perfectly orchestrated dance. I removed his boxers my fingers tracing his length as he gasped into my kiss one of his hands disappearing into my hair. His other hand pulled the last barrier that separated us before his finger entered me slowly.

I mumbled his name in ecstasy before I pushed him on his back, straddling him. I slowly lowered myself on to him as his hands guided my hips. We had learned that this position was most comfortable and pleasurable, while completely safe for the babies. There was no chance that they would be squashed.

I leaned down to kiss him as I rocked slowly his hips meeting mine. "Edward." I heard myself cry as I increased our pace. His hands continue to guide me though he allowed me to set the rhythm. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but still entirely too fast we both gasped out in pure ecstasy. In perfect harmony.

I moved next to him curling towards him as his fingers played with my hair. We both continued to try to catch our breath, but our lips refused to part. We were two halves of the same whole, and as I stayed in his arms I allowed myself to experience those feelings.

His humming lulled me to sleep but the grip of my arms around his waist never loosened, but neither did his. His free hand moved up and down my stomach searching for the occasional kick. Our babies were very fond of his humming, and always responded to the sound. The kicks really didn't bother me, but reminded of the two miracles I held within me. The two miracles that I was ever so anxious to welcome into the world.

A/N: Wow this really was a hard chapter to write, and I hope I did it justice. I wanted to keep everything BPOV. I was amazed at how many of you guessed right. You, my readers, know me all too well.

I have another human story that is driving me crazy to get out, and I plan to start that one tonight, and possibly post the first chapter. I do not have a title yet, but just look out for it in an author alert. However, I do have a final tomorrow, which I need to at least attempt to study for (if the plot bunnies leave me alone). But hopefully I will get that posted tonight or tomorrow morning, and have the next chapter for this story tomorrow night. That is my plan.

Voting for boy names is still on my author page, please go vote. It is a very tight race with only 5 votes separating first and third place. Your vote could mean the difference.

Reviews give me the inspiration to write, and I'm really going to need it! Please send me your comments.

Next Chapter: Skip ahead to Christmas with Bella almost ready to pop

Muggleinlove


	30. The Ultimate Christmas Present

Chapter 29: The Ultimate Christmas Present

BPOV

Christmas had arrived and I felt like crap. My entire body ached, and I was about the size of a small whale. I had lasted a lot longer than my doctor had predicted, but I was dying to get the babies out of me. I wanted to feel normal again. I wanted to be able to move without constant help. The only bright side was the fact that I was allowed to move freely. They had surprisingly not put me on bed rest.

Edward had been the model husband. He would run out and buy any food I craved, massage my back and swollen feet all without complaining. Though I knew it had to bug him. He would sit with me at night when I couldn't sleep, and constantly try to make me feel better.

But it was now Christmas Eve, and I wasn't even allowed to help cook or set up. I was five days away from my due date, and I felt like I was going to explode. I barely had any energy to even move.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Edward asked me kissing my head as I tried to settle into the couch.

"I don't feel too well." I answered as he frowned.

"It will soon be over." He said trying to assure me as I smiled weakly. In reality the last three hours had been extremely bad. The back pain had intensified, and I didn't think I was going to make it through five more days. "Do you want anything?"

"Just water." I replied as he left to retrieve my request.

I heard the conversations in the kitchen, but none of that seemed important the pain was slowly starting to increase. I knew a lot of women believed they were going into labor when they really weren't, and I refused to be one of those women. I didn't want to rush to the hospital to only be told that it was a false alarm. I tried to breathe through the pain, hoping it would pass.

EPOV

The last month and a half had been exceptionally difficult. Bella was really having trouble moving around, and she hated having to be dependent on me or anybody. But I had seen her getting more and more uncomfortable during the past few hours. At times it seemed as if she was about to cry. We knew she was due at any minute, and the anticipation was killing me. I just wished there was some way for me to take away the inevitable pain.

"How is she doing?" Alice asked as she worked in the kitchen with Renee, my mom, and Rose. Both our parents had come over for Christmas while Rose and Emmett were staying with Alice and Jasper. They all wanted to be near in case Bella went into labor. But we had been waiting for the past two weeks.

"She's really looks uncomfortable." I answered grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Poor thing." Rose commented sadly. Everyone was trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Carlisle noticed that she should be close. He has an eye for such things." My mom added. My dad had commented that the babies seemed to have dropped, and that was a good sign.

"I was a week late with Bella." Renee interjected. "And I was very sore, and not a very pleasant person. Although, I did have a pretty fast delivery."

I shrugged before coming back out to the living room where I noticed that Bella was gripping the pillow for dear life her eyes full of water. Yet, no tears had fallen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I inquired sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"My back hurts." She gasped clinging to the collar of my shirt.

"We should get you to a hospital." I responded. She really seemed to be showing the signs of going into labor.

"It'll pass." She whispered. "Just stay with me."

I kissed her forehead holding her near to me as she held on to me tightly. "Bella, come on we should go see a doctor." I urged as I felt her tears on my shirt.

"They're just going to tell me to go home." She replied.

"It won't matter. Come on." I stated firmly helping her up as she practically screamed in agony. I held her against me as her knees her went weak. I gently massaged her back.

"Bella!" Her mom cried in horror running towards us as Bella slowly got back on her feet.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital." I explained.

"You guys stay, I don't want to ruin Christmas." Bella said weakly.

"Nonsense, Bella." My mom scolded. "We will be there. You two go ahead, and I'll get Carlisle next door, and we'll be there."

I nodded as I helped Bella into the Volvo, her mom getting in the back seat. I hated to let her go, but I quickly ran over to my side before taking her hand in mine. "Breathe, Love, Breathe." I coached racing away from the house.

I zoomed down at break neck pace caring very little if a cop stopped us. The only thing that mattered was getting Bella some kind of medical attention. I hated to see her hurting the way she was. This was definitely a lot more than a false alarm.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only ten minutes I stopped the car. "Go on, I'll park the car." Renee assured me as I helped Bella into the hospital.

BPOV

I was in complete agony. My body felt like I was on fire. I tried to concentrate on Edward's smooth voice, but not even that was helping. And as the minutes ticked the pain seemed to intensify. I amazingly was able to get out of the car and into the hospital as I felt a gush of water spray out of me. I was definitely in labor, and the pain reached the threshold of unbearable.

EPOV

I felt Bella freeze in my arms as saw that her water had broken. "We need help." I screamed as supported all her weight. She looked as if she was going to pass out.

Two nurses approached with a wheelchair as I helped her in. "Please go to the front to check her in." They said to me as I stood torn about leaving her side.

"Sir, you need to go to the front desk." The nurse ordered.

While the other tried to get Bella to tell them her name. "Her name is Isabella Cullen." I said before reluctantly going to the front desk as they wheeled her away.

I filled out a mountain of paperwork in a rush. I could barely concentrate knowing that Bella was alone and in pain. I had promised to be with her every step of the way, and I had abandoned her. "Go find her." Renee said as she arrived. "I'll finish the forms."

I finally found her in a small room speaking to her doctor, who had amazingly been in at the time. "Edward, how nice to see you again?" He greeted shaking my hand. I had accompanied Bella on her doctor visit to offer her support.

"Edward." Bella called extending her hand to mine as I immediately sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand in mine as she gripped them tightly.

"How is she?" I asked my free hand moving her hair from her face.

"She is quite the trooper." He started. "She's been in labor for a while at least a few hours. She is about eight centimeters dilated." He explained as Bella gripped my arm. "She should be ready to push in the next hour or so. I'll be back in a half hour or so to check her progress."

"Do you hear that, Bella? Just another hour. You can do this." I encouraged kissing the top of her head as everybody else came in. Even little AJ was in Alice's arms.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Renee asked approaching the bed.

"It hurts." She was able to whine not letting go of my hand.

"I know, but it all be worth it." She urged going to other side to kiss the top of her head as Bella attempted to breathe through the pain.

"Bella wants you and my mom here for the birth." I said to Renee. "She was going to ask you tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it." She said wiping her eyes as we all sat and waited. Alice and Jasper excused themselves to walk around with a cranky AJ, so as to not aggravate the situation.

We waited for what seemed like forever as Bella screams filled the air. I tried to stay strong, but her pain was causing me to loose my resolve. She seemed so fragile, and I felt extremely guilty for putting her in that position. It hardly seemed fair that she had to suffer so much while I did nothing.

Everyone but Renee, my mom, and I left the room when it was finally time to push. Bella seemed so weak that I really hoped that she was going to have the energy to make it through the two deliveries. "Make it stop, Edward." She whispered as my heart broke at her request. The one request I had no power to fulfill.

"It's almost over, Bella."I said not sure what else I was able to say. "Just be strong."

I held her hand massaging her thigh as she began to push and gasp for breaths. "Come on, Bells. You're doing great." My mom stated.

Bella concentrated at the task at hand her clinging to her forehead. "It's coming, Bella. I can see the head." The doctor exclaimed as Bella looked at me with pain in her eyes. I knew she was not going to be able to last much longer.

I began to hum to her hoping to give her the strength as she pushed again and again until finally I heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. I felt my heart skip beats as I heard the cries of my baby, I was officially a father.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced placing the baby on Bella's stomach.

I looked down with tears of happiness falling from my eyes. I was looking at my baby boy, nothing could ever compare to the feeling I was feeling. Bella touched the baby as she looked at me, as if she was waiting for confirmation that it was really real. "Congratulations, Mommy." I whispered in her ear as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The doctor asked me after he had clamped the umbilical cord. My hands were shaking as I cut the cord, and nurse came with a blanket to take the baby.

"Don't!" Bella cried.

"You still have one more, sweetheart. And we are only moving him here. He's not leaving the room." The nurse said sweetly.

"Go with him." Bella said to me.

"But I don't want to leave you." I said torn between going with my new son and staying with my wife to witness the birth of my other child.

"I'll go." My mom volunteered following the nurse.

Bella seemed to get a new wave of energy as she began to push, and before I knew it I was hearing the cries of my other baby. I couldn't believe how much strength my Bella had. She slumped herself against the bed.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said placing the baby on her stomach as I cut the cord as well.

I looked down at my little girl and at Bella feeling overjoyed. The nurse took the baby much to Bella's dismay. "Go to them, please." She pleaded.

"Go." Renee said kindly as I kissed my Bella's head before walking slowly to see my children.

They were wrapped in a pink and blue blanket under lights for heat as my mom watched in awe. "Hello, dad." She said as she wrapped her arm around my stomach in a hug. "They're so tiny." I commented reaching to softly touch my daughter's cheek. I stood there watching them for what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more than ten minutes.

"You can take them to the new mom now. If you'd like. They are both in perfect health." The nurse said as she picked them handing them both to me. I moved slowly holding both my children. I was almost afraid to drop them.

Bella was sitting up looking completely exhausted but still had a smile on her face as she watched me approach her at a snail's pace.

BPOV

The pain was quickly becoming unimportant as I watched Edward balance both babies. My mom and Esme had both left the room to give us privacy while they went to get the others. I couldn't believe that I had made it through, and I was a mom.

"Here you go, mommy." Edward said to me gently placing my son in my arms as I scooted over for him to sit next to me with my daughter.

Both my children had bronze hair just like their daddy. My daughter had the same piercing green eyes while my son's eyes almost appeared hazel with specks of green. "I love you, Edward." I whispered as he kissed me tenderly both our children looking up at us.

They were perfect, and I was so happy that I didn't know what to do or say. Edward gently placed my daughter in my arms. I held both of them and I knew they were the best early Christmas present I could've ever asked for.

A/N: There you go Bella had her babies. They do not have names, because I have not put up my poll for girl names. That will be posted right now on my site, and I will reveal both names next chapter. The difference between first, second, and third place is only one vote between each. I guess everyone liked all the boy names.

For those of you who haven't done so yet. I posted the first chapter of my new story, Camp Wilderness, last night. Go check it out. I will be posting the next chapter for that story tonight. I can't post a chapter for this story without giving you guys time to vote.

The chapter was mostly done from Edward's point of view, because I have never given birth. I do not know how to describe it, and wouldn't have done it correctly. Therefore, I decided to stay with Edward. I will go back to Bella's next chapter.

Next Chapter: Everyone else meets the new babies

Muggleinlove


	31. Our Babies

Chapter 30: Our Babies

BPOV

I was so tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. As I looked at the faces of my children, I felt a rush of love and energy. Edward had one arm around me as he held our son. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he looked down into my eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, for giving the best present in the world." He whispered his voice slightly cracking.

I was unable to reply before Esme stuck her head through the door. "Do you want some visitors?" She asked.

"Ofcourse." I answered as she opened the door revealing our entire family.

"They're so small." Rose commented leaning on Emmett.

"Everyone we would like you to meet Ayden Michael Cullen." Edward stated.

"And Elizabeth Marie Cullen." I added.

My mom and dad approached me looking down at a sleeping Elizabeth who was nestled in a pink blanket in my arms. "She looks just like you." My mom commented. "But she has Edward's hair."

"Do you want to hold her?" I offered noticing my mom's obvious hesitation to ask.

"Can I?" She inquired as I placed my daughter in her arms.

I looked over at Edward and noticed that Esme was holding Ayden as Carlisle looked down on them with a huge smile. I felt so relieved that the babies were fine and healthy, and I couldn't wait to take them home. The hospital was already starting to give me the creeps.

My mom passed Elizabeth to my dad who looked scared. "I don't remember how to hold babies." He stated noticing that I was looking at him. "The last baby I held was you."

"Just support the head." Alice instructed fixing his hold. Jasper was placing a sleeping AJ in his carrier that was sitting on the small couch.

"Can I carry her?" Emmett suddenly asked. It was surprising in that he had only carried AJ once, and had freaked out when he had started crying.

My dad looked at me for approval. I nodded, and he slowly placed Elizabeth into his arms as she began to squirm and cry.

"What did I do?" Emmett said in a panic. "I swear I didn't do anything. I must be children deterrent."

Edward immediately walked over taking her in his arms as everybody laughed at Emmett's bad luck. "She's probably hungry." I said as Edward brought her to me her cries subsiding a little.

"Hello everyone, how are you feeling, Bella?" The nurse said coming in.

"Much better." I answered.

"Do you want to get some rest or try to feed them?" She inquired.

"We can try." I replied. Even though I was tired I really didn't want to go to bed.

"Let's give Bella and Edward some privacy." Alice suggested walking towards me to give me a hug. After receiving hugs and kisses from everyone Edward and I were left alone with the nurse.

EPOV

Bella had fallen asleep as soon as the babies had eaten, and I was left to admire the sleeping forms of the three most important people in my life. It was still hard for me to believe that I was a father, and that I had help create Ayden and Elizabeth.

I knew I should probably enjoy the quiet and try to get some rest, but I couldn't stop staring at them. Ayden appeared to be the quieter of the two, while Elizabeth was more active. She was squirming in her blanket her eyes opening to look up at me. I tenderly picked her up to avoid her waking up her brother.

I sat down on the small sofa laying her on my chest. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" I spoke to her as she looked at me.

"You should be sleeping like mommy and Ayden." I continued as she began to squirm and whimper.

"Don't cry." I pleaded getting up to walk with her, but she had already started to cry.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked sleepily.

"I don't know what's wrong." I admitted as Bella attempted to get up. "I got it." I said not wanting her to really move since she was still sore.

"It's alright." She replied as she gripped me for support. "It's not as bad as a little while ago. She probably needs a diaper change."

I handed Elizabeth to her as I went to get the diapers. I was surprised at how quickly Bella was able to change her diaper, causing Elizabeth to stop crying and nod of to sleep.

"How did you learn to change a diaper so fast?" I inquired as Elizabeth fell asleep and Ayden started to fuss.

"Alice let me practice with AJ." She explained.

"I want to try." I said causing Bella to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Have you ever changed a diaper?" She questioned looking at me expectantly.

"No." I mumbled.

"It's a lot harder than it appears." She warned as I looked at her with a smirk.

"It can't be so bad." I said in assurance to myself. Bella stood back allowing me to try to change Ayden's diaper. I was able to remove the dirty one but found myself at a loss over how to get the new one under him. He was so small that I was afraid of hurting him.

"Do you need help?" Bella inquired placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess." I admitted as Bella quickly finished wrapping Ayden in his blue blanket.

"You should go back to bed." I told her as I saw her stifle a yawn.

"Only if you'll join me. You're going to need your rest too." She added as I rolled the crib closer to the bed. I got in bed with Bella wrapping my arms around her. Her head rested on my chest as we dozed off to sleep.

BPOV

After three whole days in the hospital we were finally allowed to go home. Alice had picked out the going home clothes for the babies and had put it all in my designer baby bag (also a gift from Alice). I was really nervous about going back home, relieved but nervous.

Edward and I were going to be looking after Ayden and Elizabeth by ourselves. My mom had to go back home with Phil, and Charlie couldn't leave the station any longer. Esme and Carlisle were staying in the city in our old apartment, and Esme was coming during the day to help us out a little.

I finished dressing Ayden and Elizabeth as Edward came back after filling out the discharge paper. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me with a smile.

"I guess." I answered biting my lip as he kissed me softly wrapping his arm around me.

"We'll be fine, Bella." He assured me.

"Are you ready to go?" A nurse said coming in with a wheelchair.

"I am." I answered.

"Mr. Cullen you should bring the car around for us to inspect the car seats, and then you'll be able to go." The nurse stated as Edward leaned down to kiss me before taking my suitcase .my balloons and flowers downstairs.

I sat down on the wheelchair as the nurse handed me my children, before pushing me down to the awaiting Volvo. After a lot of fuss and hassle on Elizabeth's part we were able to start driving home. Ayden was very quiet and content while Elizabeth tended to wake up easily and cry. He usually never stirred even when Elizabeth cried loudly.

I sat in the back between the two car seats watching as baby Ayden yawned sleepily opening his eyes to look around. "Hi, Ayden." I said softly caressing his cheek. "We are going home."

"Is Elizabeth sleeping?" Edward asked.

"She is." I answered relieved. She had barely slept the night before, but was now fast asleep. She obviously had her days and nights mixed up.

"Edward you do know you are under the speed limit." I commented noticing how slow we were moving.

Edward chuckled. "I can't drive fast with Ayden and Elizabeth."

I laughed. "So babies are all it took for you to slow down."

"No, our babies." He corrected as his hand sneaked to the back to touch my knee tenderly.

A/N: There you go. Not a very long chapter, but I wanted to get them out of the hospital.

I need your help! If there is anything you want Bella and Edward to go through please let me know. I will do things like first step, first words etc. But I don't have kids so I don't know the everyday things that could be funny and fun to write about. So please let me know. I know a lot of you do have kids.

I hope to post the next chapter for Camp Wilderness tonight so be on the lookout for that. And this story will probably be updated during the weekend. Please send me your ideas.

Muggleinlove


	32. Back at Home

Chapter 31: Back at Home

EPOV

Ever since I had learned to drive, I had always gone way above the speed limit. My safety was never a concern since I always assumed my reflexes were quick enough. But I couldn't bring myself to drive with Ayden and Elizabeth in the car. They were so small and helpless. I would die if something were to happen to either one of them.

I looked through my rearview mirror watching as Bella observed them. Even though I knew she was insecure, she was a great mother. She had this natural instinct that always knew exactly what it was our children needed. I was glad my mom was going to be around to help, because neither one of us had experience with children. We had just watched AJ for one afternoon, and he slept the entire time.

I pulled up to our house noticing a huge banner and balloons that read "Welcome Home, Ayden & Elizabeth." I smiled knowing that our family was waiting inside for us.

"They're so sweet." Bella commented with a smile as I stopped the car and Ayden began to fuss, in little whimpers. He was not one to wail, his sister took care of making all the noise. It was amazing to see how different they both were even at such a young age.

"He's probably hungry." I said to Bella who nodded lifting him out of the car seat his whimper subsiding a bit as his head reflexively turn to Bella's breast.

"Definitely, hungry." Bella added with a giggle.

"He's going to have to learn to share. They were mine first." I joked as Bella playfully pushed my arm.

"Now Edward, you know what the doctor said." She scolded.

"I know six weeks; I am counting down the days. I promise to be on my best behavior." I said kissing her lips softly. I took Elizabeth out of her seat holding her against me as Bella slowly walked to the front door. I knew she was still sore, and I was trying my best to get her to relax.

"They're home!" My mom called as she opened the door kissing Bella's cheek and Ayden's head.

"Hi, mom." I greeted.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and my dad were all there with AJ sleeping in Rose's arms. "Hi guys!" Bella said as Ayden began to cry again in obvious hunger.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked getting up to look at him. He was fascinated by the kids, but didn't handle them too well.

"He's hungry." Bella explained to him. "I'll head upstairs to feed him. Bring Elizabeth, too. It's about time she ate too before she starts to cry."

"Can I watch?" Emmett asked much to everyone's amusement.

"Emmett!" Rose reprimanded as Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, Emmett. You can not watch." I added forcefully as he frowned returning to his seat and trying to wake up AJ much to Jasper's displeasure.

BPOV

Emmett was too funny. He obviously knew very little about kids, and it was fun to watch him interact with them. He tended to wake AJ up, which always got Alice and Jasper upset.

I walked upstairs and into the nursery, and found that everything was perfect. It had taken me a while, but I had finally decided on a sun, moon and stars theme. The walls were painted a pale yellow and the curtains were a soft blue color with stars stitched on to them. The two cribs sat on opposite sides, and I was surprised that on each wall above the crib were the baby's names. Elizabeth on the right and Ayden on the left.

Directly in front of the window was our changing table. On the right by Elizabeth's crib was a rocking chair with a yellow pillow and on the left was a dresser for clothes. The bedding were light shades of yellow and blue with little stars, moons, and suns. It made the room seem very tranquil.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked me bringing Elizabeth in who I noticed was awake and studying her surroundings. Even though she was only three days old she was a lot more alert than her brother.

"I'm good, just a bit hungry." I replied as I sat on the rocking chair to begin feeding Ayden. "But our children go first."

I was a little self-conscious about Edward watching me breast feed. I knew it was perfectly normal, but I almost felt bad. He didn't get the chance to feed them, and I did. Ayden was happily drinking as Edward shook his head and laughed.

"He is one smart little boy." He commented as I rolled my eyes.

"You have obviously been spending too much time with Emmett." I added as he shrugged placing Elizabeth in her crib causing her to whimper. Emmett always had a rude comment to say Alice or I left the room to breast feed our children.

"I hate when she does that." Edward said with a sigh picking her up as her whimpers immediately stopped.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Esme said to her son walking into the room.

"Elizabeth is going to get away with murder when she is older." I replied.

"What? I don't like to hear them cry, it makes me feel guilty. You know it breaks your heart to, Bella." He answered as I blushed. I couldn't stand to hear any of them cry.

"You'll get over it." Esme assured us. "Edward, your dad is cooking some breakfast food. We know Bella loves it, why don't you help him."

Edward nodded handing Elizabeth to Esme as he went down stairs. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked burping Ayden.

"Emmett and Rosalie had an appointment with the wedding coordinator, and Alice and Jasper went to put AJ to nap. Alice will be back in a bit." She explained as she handed me Elizabeth and she took Ayden.

Elizabeth was a lot more finicky when it came to eating. After a couple of tries I was finally able to get her to latch on and start drinking.

"She's quite the feisty one." Esme commented as Ayden was put in his crib and the widows were closed.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh. "She's going to keep us all on our toes."

"Ayden is exactly like Edward." She started. "I never had one problem with him. During the night I almost had to wake him to get him to eat."

I laughed. "Elizabeth does the waking; she is up at least a half-hour before she is due."

I looked down at Elizabeth whose big eyes were staring at me. She did look a lot like me as a child, and I knew I had been quite the handful. It was almost as she knew exactly what she was doing.

"The good things is that she'll sleep now for a while." I added amazed at how fast I had picked up my children's schedule. After burping her I was able to lie her down in her crib grabbing the baby monitor.

"I feel bad leaving them alone." I said just as I made it to the door. I had not been more than a couple of feet away from them since they were born.

"They'll be fine, honey." Esme said rubbing my back. "They need to rest, and you need to eat."

"I know, but what if I don't hear them." I complained.

"Believe me, you'll hear them." Esme answered practically pulling from the nursery and down the stairs.

EPOV

My parents left a little later, leaving Bella and I alone for the night. I was a little apprehensive, and I knew Bella was as well. Bella was taking a shower when Elizabeth began to cry. I walked into the room picking her up and checking on Ayden who was sound asleep.

"You're going to wake up your brother." I said softly to her lightly rocking her. She had just been fed, so I knew she was not hungry.

"Come on, Elizabeth." I pleaded realizing that she probably needed her diaper changed. I instantly freaked, I had yet to do it myself. Bella always helped me when I did try. Diapers were very complicated contraptions.

I laid her down in the changing table taking her out of her blanket and attempting to do the impossible. Her cries were not helping my nervousness. "I'm trying, Elizabeth." I said finally removing the dirty diaper.

After trying three different diapers I was finally able to get one on correctly, as Ayden joined her cries. I tried my best to quickly wrap her in her blanket picking her up and going to check on Ayden. I figured Ayden needed his diaper changed as well so I placed Elizabeth in her crib before picking up Ayden. This was definitely a two person job.

"What's wrong, big boy?" I asked him his cries settled into whimpers. "Did your sister wake you up?"

I gently placed him on the changing table repeating the process. But I was completely caught off guard as I removed his diaper and a stream of yellow liquid hit my shirt. I had totally forgotten to shield myself from the inevitable.

"He got you." Bella said with a giggle at the door.

"He did." I said with a sigh. "Will you take over so I can shower and change?"

"Of course." She said walking towards us.

"Did Elizabeth need so many diapers?" She asked amused grin.

"I finally did it." I defended as she kissed my lips.

"Go shower." She ordered.

BPOV

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward left to take a shower. "What did you do to Daddy?" I asked Ayden who almost seemed amused.

I quickly changed his diaper picking him up in blanket and carrying him to our room. Edward and I had decided to keep them in our room for the first month or so to avoid having to walk around so much in the middle of the night. I placed him in a small crib we had put in the room.

Edward came out of the bathroom just as I was laying Elizabeth in the crib, and almost on cue she began to cry. It was as if she sensed when Edward was in the room. I brought her back up as I turned to Edward who was shirtless in his pair of boxers his hair still damp from the shower.

"I think someone wants their daddy." I commented unable to make her be quiet.

Edward walked over taking her as her cries immediately subsided, her head snuggling close to his chest. "I think she's taking over my snuggling post." I teased as Edward chuckled.

"There's enough of me for all three of you." He said as we walked towards the bed waiting for Elizabeth to fall asleep. Edward began to hum, and I felt my eyes beginning to close. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was.

"Go to sleep, my love." He whispered kissing my lips before I fell asleep noticing that Elizabeth looked to be asleep as well.

A/N: There you go! I hope you guys enjoy their interaction, on their first day back home.

Next chapter we will jump ahead a few weeks, with a slightly frustrated Edward. (lol, some of you may get my drift).

You guys are the greatest! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming.

My next update for this story should be tomorrow or Sunday. I hope to have an update for Camp Wilderness later today if not tomorrow.

Muggleinlove


	33. Frustrations

Chapter 31: Frustrations

EPOV (twins are a week old)

This past week has been incredible. Ayden and Elizabeth have grown up so much and are even a little more alert. Elizabeth is so going to be the death of me. I know I shouldn't carry her that much or go pick up her everytime she whimpers, but I can't help myself. I feel like a bad father if I don't. Elizabeth whines for me whenever I move away, and doesn't sleep if I don't hum to her. In a way she's exactly like Bella.

Ayden is Bella's little angel. I love him just as much as I love Elizabeth, but he has a connection with Bella that is amazing. He searches her out everytime she enters the room. He is most content when he is in her arms or sleeping on her chest.

Seeing Bella mother our children is such a turn on. She's oblivious as to how beautiful she really is. Her pre-baby body hasn't quite returned, but she is still every bit as beautiful as before.

She is also very self-conscious about her look, and hasn't let me really look at her. She even locks the bathroom door when she showers, the only time I see any of her body is when she feeds one of the twins. I really wish she would realize how gorgeous she would always be.

BPOV

"I'm home." Edward called from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied finishing off the spaghetti sauce for dinner. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind as he pressed a small kiss to the back of my neck. I hate not having my body yet, but that hasn't stopped Edward from kissing me and hugging me. Yet, I still cringe everytime he touches my stomach.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear as I turned around to kiss him.

"I brought you something." He added gesturing to our breakfast table where there was an orchid like the ones we had in our wedding in Hawaii.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I cried kissing him properly. "But what's the occasion?"

"Just to say I love you." He responded as I smiled at him. He made sure to do the smallest gestures to show me how much he loved me.

Whether it programming the alarm to play my lullaby, leaving me sweet love notes, or just bringing me home flowers. He always made me feel appreciated and loved. And no matter at what time the babies cry he always gets up with me to sit with me as I feed him. I definitely have the best husband in the world.

EPOV (twins are three weeks old)

The twins are now three weeks old, and Bella is officially hot. Her body is almost back to normal, but her breasts are huge. I am so happy she's breast-feeding, and I can't wait until the next three weeks pass. They are going to be the longest three weeks of my entire life. I need to regain control of myself, I feel like a teenage boy.

EPOV (twins are five and half weeks old)

I woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of Bella's body pressed against mine. These past weeks have been horrible, but I think I'm on the verge of combustion. Bella is a little more comfortable with her body, and now sleeps in one of my shirts, which I find unbelievably sexy.

There's only three more days until she goes to the doctor, and should get the all clear. Three more days, three more days is the mantra I keep repeating to myself. It has taken all my self-control not to jump her. I feel like I'm on pins and needles, and everything she does or says is meant to elicit some sort of sexual response from me.

"Edward." She moaned in her sleep. I could tell she was asleep by the rhythm of her breathing, but it affected me nonetheless. She pressed herself closer to me, her bare leg rubbing against mine as I closed my eyes and bite my tongue to avoid groaning.

"Harder." She whimpers her arms wrapping around me her hot center pressed up against my growing arousal. Why does she have to dream of this today?

I try to move away, but her body was calling me. Her lips pouted in the way I found irresistible, and my instincts took over. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist closing the small gap I had created as she eagerly responded to my kiss her hands burying themselves in my hair.

As she kissed me I knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. Her leg hitched up on my side and the only thing separating us was my boxers and her small underwear. The shirt she was wearing had ridded up and my hands were stroking her bare back.

"I need you, Edward." She said breathlessly her eyes looking at me with love and desire. I knew we had to stop, but her hands touched the waistband of my boxers and I lost all coherency. I needed to fulfill her request.

BPOV

I don't know what came over me. It had all felt so real and wonderful in my dream, and I awoke to Edward's wonderful and passionate kiss. I couldn't control the desire I had for him. We hadn't been together for almost two whole months, and I yearned to feel his body on top of mine.

My hand dipped just past the waistband of his boxers and I felt him shudder. I knew these past weeks were hard on him, and I felt guilty for not being able to give him what we both wanted so bad. I saw the way he sometimes looked at me, and it broke my heart that I couldn't give it to him.

Edward flipped over his body on top of mine as I began to lower his boxers all thoughts of why we shouldn't left my mind. All I saw were his green eyes filled with love and passion.

He kissed me passionately just as I heard Ayden's cries fill the room. I had forgotten that the twins were still sleeping in our room. His kisses immediately stopped as he rested his head on my neck for a second before I pushed him away.

I was a terrible mother I was about to have sex in the same room as my newborn twins. I quickly got out of bed picking little Ayden up trying to stop the tears from falling. I heard Edward groan softly getting up as well and going into the bathroom. I was a terrible mother and wife. I had gotten Edward excited only to leave him aroused.

I went into the nursery to change Ayden's diaper before feeding him. I almost felt dirty holding my little angel when I had almost had sex in the same room he and Elizabeth were in.

EPOV

I knew I should've gone straight to the nursery with Bella, but my erection was getting painful. I desperately needed release. I was a terrible person. I could've hurt Bella she had not been given the all clear. And I had almost had sex with her in the same room our children were in. She had to think I was a hormonal pig.

I heard Elizabeth's cries as I washed my hands. How could I even pick her up now? I scrubbed my hands harder making sure they were clean before stepping out into the bedroom and picking up my daughter.

She looked exactly like her mom. Even though she had my hair and eye color everything else was purely Bella. The shape of her eyes, nose and lips were all hers. I picked Elizabeth as she looked up at me. I always felt my heart melt when she looked at me.

"Hi, Elizabeth." I cooed as I walked into the bedroom noticing that Bella had tears in her eyes as she fed Ayden.

"What's wrong, love?" I immediately asked as she looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"I'm a terrible mother and wife." She whispered as placed Elizabeth in her crib to comfort my Bella.

"Love, why do you such a thing?" I asked as she finished with Ayden placing him in his own crib.

"Edward, we almost had sex in front of our kids, and not only did we stop I left you with a big problem." She explained blushing slightly. "You must hate me."

"Bella, you are a wonderful mother and wife. If anyone is guilty here is me. I shouldn't have reacted that way to your dream, and I could've hurt you." I added as she hugged me. "I was the irresponsible that let my hormones take over."

"I guess we both got carried away." She said sniffling back her tears as Elizabeth squirmed and whimpered from the crib. "She doesn't like it when your attention is away from her."

"She has to learn to share then." I responded kissing Bella before she went to pick her up to feed her. I leaned over to kiss Bella again when I heard a noise that sounded like a coo from Elizabeth who broke out in her first smile.

"She's smiling." Bella suddenly said. "Elizabeth, do it again for mommy and daddy." She pleaded as I gently rubbed Elizabeth's cheek trying to get her to smile. It took her a second, but I distinctively saw a toothless grin coming from my little girl.

"She did it again." I said with a smile from ear to ear.

Ayden heard the commotion and began to coo similarly to his sister he obviously didn't want her get all the attention. I smiled at Bella before walking towards his crib and picking him up.

He continued to coo as Bella walked closer holding Elizabeth. "Are you going to smile too?" Bella asked him as he turned his head his cooing growing louder before he smiled as well.

"He doesn't want his sister to upstage him." I commented as Bella giggled.

"He wants to make sure Elizabeth knows she's not the only one who can dazzle. He's going to be a heartbreaker." She commented and laughed. "He's exactly like his father."

A/N: So Edward had to take matters into his own hands (pun intended). He's been repressed for almost two months, and he's loosing control.

I am about to start working on Camp Wilderness, and I may finish it tonight and post it. If not than sometime tomorrow it will be up.

Next Chapter; Edward and Bella go on their first post-baby date

Muggleinlove


	34. First Date?

Chapter 33: First Date?

BPOV

I had just finished proofreading and sending my professor my paper when I heard Elizabeth's cries through the baby monitor. I had gotten better at balancing myself out in between the twins, school, and work. It also helped that I was working from home and taking only online classes. Therefore, I never had to be away from my angels.

I picked Elizabeth up as she smiled at me. "How's mommy's angel?" I asked as she cooed. I stepped out of the room to avoid having her wake Ayden. "You just ate and I just changed your diaper." I said to her sitting on the bed with her.

"Your daddy has really spoiled you." I continued to speak to her as she watched me with interest. After holding her for a little bit I placed her in pink swing which she loved. It always kept her and her brother entertained when I had things to do.

I sighed as I walked over to the closet. Tonight Edward wanted to take me out on our first date since having the baby. He had tried to take me out on a number of occasions, but I always backed out. I didn't want to leave the babies. I had not been anywhere without them since they were born, and the thought of leaving them was heart wrenching.

Yet, I knew I would have to eventually do it. I would actually be going to school in the summer and Edward and I needed our alone time. I had even gone shopping with the twins, Alice, AJ, and Rose to find a dress and lingerie to wear for Edward. It was much more risqué than I would wear, but I had been convinced to buy it. It really made my new enhanced breast seem huge. I knew it would drive Edward crazy, which according to Alice was the desired effect.

Esme and Carlisle were going to pick the twins up and stay with them overnight in our old apartment. So that Edward and I could enjoy the entire night without any interruptions. I had yet to tell him that the doctor had given me the all clear to do anything I wanted yesterday. I wanted to wait until after our date to do it right.

Ayden's cries filled the room through the baby monitor and I went out to bring him to my room as well. Once one of them woke up the other wasn't far off from following. They had different personality, but were completely in tuned with the other.

"Did you miss your sister?" I asked Ayden setting him down in his blue swing, which were my life saviors.

I kneeled down in front of my children watching them as they looked up at the small mobiles that were above them. They both had grown so much in such a short time that it felt surreal.

"Bella, are you home?" Alice called from downstairs as she let herself in.

"In the bedroom." I called back as she came in with six-month old AJ in his carrier.

"How's my favorite godson?" I asked taking him out of his carrier to give him a hug.

"He crawled." Alice announced proudly in a bounce. "Last night Jasper and I were on the floor with him when he started crawling towards me. But he refuses to do it again."

"How wonderful!" I said looking down at AJ who was smiling. "You're growing up so fast."

"Are you ready for your date?" She asked me with a wink as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and No." I said with sigh situating AJ back in his carrier as Alice fussed over my twins.

"Why not?" She asked standing to her full height and placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to leave them." I said sadly.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle are their grandparents. For God's sake, Carlisle is a doctor. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. It is only one night." She said in exasperation.

"I know, but what if they forget me?" I protested sitting on our bed.

"They will not forget you. Now hurry up and go shower and I'll watch the kids." She ordered as I sighed in defeat and disappeared into the bathroom.

EPOV

As I waited for my parents to arrive and Bella to finish I felt very nervous. I felt utterly stupid for feeling so nervous when we were married. Why did I feel like a teenage boy waiting for his first date with his crush?

I looked down at Elizabeth and Ayden who were both in their stroller watching me as I paced. "You daddy is crazy." I said to them as Elizabeth began to whimper so I could carry her.

"Now, now Elizabeth." I said gently moving the stroller back and forth to try to calm her as Ayden gurgled.

The doorbell rang and I walked over to let my parents' in. "You look so handsome." My mom gushed fixing the collar of my long-sleeved navy shirt as she hugged me before rushing to greet her grandchildren. I sometimes felt that my children had replaced me.

"How are you?" My dad asked giving me a hug as my mom picked up Ayden who had been cooing at her.

"I'm doing alright, just feeling nervous." I answered my dad who nodded.

"It's normal." He assured me as Bella stood at the top of the stairs and my mouth hit the floor. She looked unbelievably gorgeous, sexy, beautiful. There were no words to describe just how perfect she looked.

She wore a black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The v-neck line plunged deeply showing off her cleavage in a way that tempted me to skip the date and just take her right then and there.

I walked towards the foot of the stairs helping her down the last couple of stairs where she smiled shyly at me. "You look beautiful, my love." I said softly for only her to hear before kissing her cheek.

"You look handsome." She replied blushing slightly.

"Well, we should get going." My dad said as I saw Bella look near tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she didn't answer but moved towards the kids a single tear escaping her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." She spoke with a shaky voice taking Ayden from my mom and picking up Elizabeth as she held them close to her.

"We'll take good care of them, honey." My mom said rubbing Bella's back.

"I don't doubt you two." She corrected. "I just feel guilty in leaving them."

"Bella, that's a normal feeling, but you have nothing to worry about. They will not forget you. I promise." My dad assured her as she nodded kissing both our babies on the head and handing Elizabeth back to my mom and Ayden to my dad. My parents listened attentively as Bella began to speak.

"I put several change of clothes in the bag, I pumped enough milk, and I put diapers in there as well. Elizabeth likes to hear Edward hum to her before going to bed; I put a CD with it in the bag. Ayden likes to be rocked to sleep, and he makes little noises in his sleep." She said trying to think of anything else.

"There's nothing to worry about, Bella." My mom added as Bella sniffled back tears and they walked towards the door.

I kissed both my angels' goodnight my own heart breaking as Elizabeth cooed for me to pick her up. I couldn't help, but take her from my mom's arms and walk her to their car. I placed them both in their car seats as Bella watched from the porch her tears running down her cheeks.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa." I said to them kissing them again. "Mommy and daddy love you."

I stepped away from the car fighting back my own tears, and went to join Bella on the porch where I wrapped my arms around her waist. "They'll be fine." I said in assurance to her and me.

We watched them drive off before Bella turned to me her head on my chest. Her sobs escaped her as I held her tightly, and took her inside. "Don't cry." I pleaded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said hiccuping.

"It's alright, they'll be back tomorrow morning." I explained as I kissed her nose.

"I know, I just feel weird without them." She added as she hugged me.

"What if we call them later on to make sure everything's alright." I suggested as she nodded.

"I'll go touch up my makeup." She said as I saw her walk into the downstairs bathroom.

BPOV

It was a lot harder than I expected, watching my babies leave was one of the hardest things I had ever done. But I knew this night was all about Edward and me, and we deserved to enjoy our relationship. I needed to regain my composure.

I touched up my makeup before walking outside where Edward was waiting for me with a red rose in his hand. "One single red rose for my one and only." He said as I smiled his lips touching mine gently.

"That's so sweet." I said as he smiled that smile that made me weak. I put the rose in a small vase with water before Edward led me outside where I found the Vanquish outside the garage.

"It is a special occasion." He whispered as he opened the door for me before taking his seat in the driver's side.

"Where are we off to tonight?" I inquired as he took my hand in his own kissing it lightly as he drove well above the speed limit.

"I have special plans." He said as we drove into the city.

Soft music filled the car as we basked in the quietness and tranquility his hand never leaving mine. Before we knew it we were pulling up into Tavern on the Green where we had dinner the night he told me he loved me.

"Do you remember?" He asked me as he pulled up to the valet.

"I can never forget." I whispered as he opened my door handing the parking attendant the car keys and leading me towards the restaurant.

We were seated in the same exact table as the first time we were there. Everything was perfect, and I was trying very hard to stop my tears of joy from falling. Dinner was delicious and I felt so much love from Edward as we ate and talked. It was the first time since the twins were born that we had the chance to simply enjoy being together. It was like falling in love all over again.

"You're amazing." Edward suddenly said as we ate a delicious chocolate cake.

"How so?" I inquired a bit curious at the sudden compliment.

"You're perfect, and I still find it hard to believe you're my wife and mother to my children." He explained as I blushed slightly.

"I'm hardly perfect." I protested as he chuckled.

"You still don't see yourself clearly, Love." He added with a sigh.

After we had finished eating and paying Edward took me by the hand to walk along Central Park. It felt nice repeating the same thing we had done such a long time ago, but part of me yearned to check on the babies.

"Do you want to call to make sure they went to bed?" He asked me with a grin.

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm curious as well. Especially to check if Elizabeth fell asleep without me." He answered as I giggled. Elizabeth fussed and cried until Edward held her until she fell asleep.

I sat on a bench taking out my phone and dialing Esme's cell phone. "Hi, Bella. Are you enjoying your evening?" She greeted.

"I am, Esme." I answered. "Are they sleeping?" I continued as Edward rubbed small circles on my knee and thigh.

"Carlisle is changing Ayden, and Elizabeth is sound asleep in her crib." She replied as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Esme." I added as she laughed.

"It is our pleasure, Bella. Now go on and enjoy the rest of your night." She said before we hanged up.

"Are they alright?" Edward asked me helping me up.

"Your dad is changing Ayden, and Elizabeth is asleep." I explained as he smiled.

"I think we should head home." He said with a sly smile as I giggled and returned to our car.

The drive back didn't take too long and before we knew it we were back at our house. I smiled sexily as Edward stopped the car. "You know the doctor gave me the all clear." I purred into his ear as he helped me out of the car his eyes growing wide.

"I thought they had rescheduled your appointment." He said as I shook my head.

I simply smiled walking towards the door and walking inside with Edward following close behind. He swiftly caught up to me turning me around his lips crashing into mine with force. He carried me my legs wrapping around him as he took me upstairs into our room.

He looked around and smiled as he heard the soft music playing in the background and the candles that had been set up. The bed had been made with silk sheets and the twins cribs had been removed from our room for the night.

"Wait here." I teased as I looked around swinging my hips seductively while walking into the bathroom.

EPOV

I looked around shaking my head as I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt. This had Rose and Alice written all over it, but I was not one to complain. I sat on the bed waiting impatiently for my Bella to come out.

The dress she had been wearing was designed to kill me. Her body looked all so tempting and it took all my self-control not to devour her on the spot. She was really going to kill me one of these days.

I heard the door of the bathroom open as Bella stepped out in a barely there baby doll. It was my favorite shade of blue and her body looked perfect. Her stomach was perfectly flat just the way it was before she got pregnant and her breast were threatening to fall out of their cup.

She walked slowly towards me stopping in between my legs. She leaned down giving me a great look of her cleavage before her lips touched mine ever so gently at first and then picking up speed. My arms wrapped around her bring her down to me as she bit my bottom lip through our kisses causing me to moan in delight.

She tugged on the buttons of my shirt and I quickly shrugged it off wanting to feel her against me. "I love you, Edward." She whispered in my ear as her kisses trailed down my neck. She pushed me on my back as she straddled me.

"I love you, my Bella." I replied as my hands cupped her bottom through thin material of her panties.

She slowly undid the button and zipper on my pants pulling it down. Her hand intentionally brushed my member through my boxers as she smiled. She crawled back stopping when her heated center was right above my arousal. She rubbed herself against it moaning in pleasure as I reached for her. I couldn't wait any longer.

I pulled on the string of her baby doll taking it off before flipping her onto her back. I crawled over her placing kisses all around her neck and breast as she moaned and arched her back. I felt uninhibited since I didn't have to be careful about placing my weight on her stomach.

Her hands pulled on my boxers as she slipped them off and I began to suck on the sensitive area of her neck. "Edward." She cried as I smiled internally. I loved the way she moaned my name it was one of my biggest turn ons.

I removed her panties kissing the exposed flesh before she pulled me up to her. "Please, make love to me." She said with desire in her eyes.

I kissed her passionately as I slowly entered her. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her. She felt wonderful, and she quickly began to rock her hips against me letting me know she was fine.

I continued to kiss any piece of her I could reach as we moved in synch. The wait had been worth it. I had forgotten how wonderful she felt and as I felt her walls begin to contract I knew her release was near. I picked up the pace sensing my own release as together we cried out in pleasure.

We continued to kiss even after we had ridden out our orgasm as I brought her near me. We stayed as one as I rolled to my back placing her on top of me. Our breathing was still heavy as I played with her hair and she placed small kisses along my chest.

"I love you, Bella." I said.

"I love you too." She whispered as I began to hum her lullaby causing her to drift off to sleep with her body pressed against my own.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. I know none of you are complaining.

Anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It really was fun to write.

A special thanks to destileotie for the inspiration. This chapter probably wouldn't have been written without her. You guys should really check out her story Pomme De Sang. It is a well written story, though it is a very mature story. I really enjoy reading her work.

You know the drill! Please review and I'll keep writing!

Next Chapter: We skip ahead sometime again (probably out Tuesday, since I have a final tomorrow and I want to update Camp Wilderness)

Muggleinlove


	35. What's Wrong?

Chapter 34: What's Wrong?

EPOV (the twins are five months old)

I looked over at Bella's sleeping form on the couch. She was surrounded by books and was fast asleep her face on top of her text book. These past few weeks had been very stressing, and I myself had a pounding headache. We were in the middle of finals, and I know everything was catching up with Bella.

She tended to want to do everything herself. She was taking four online classes, doubling checking the data we collected, taking care of the twins, and running the entire household. She had to be exhausted.

I looked at the watch and saw it was close to midnight. We still had about two or three hours before the twins woke up to be fed. They tended to wake up only once during the night, practically sleeping the whole night through. I was able to help with the feeding now that Bella had started pumping, and she would rotate them. It actually saved us time when we could both feed them at the same time.

I picked up some of the books putting them on the coffee table before caring Bella upstairs to bed. After removing her jeans, I tucked her into bed in one of my shirts. I quickly changed before going to check on the twins who had now been moved into the nursery.

After making sure they were asleep I climbed into bed, smiling as Bella turned to me. She placed her arm across my stomach resting her head on my shoulder. She always searched out for me when I got in bed, and I loved feeling her warm body against my own. I kissed her nose lightly before letting my exhaustion take over.

My rest didn't last long as I woke up to the sound of Ayden's cries. His cries seemed different than usual and Bella was already getting up. "Stay, Love. I'll go get him." I said since it was still too early for his feeding.

Bella nodded sleepily as I got up walking towards the nursery picking him up. "What's wrong, Ayden?" I asked him noticing he felt rather warm, and his crying didn't subside the moment I picked him up.

BPOV

I tried to fall back to sleep, but Ayden's cries weren't normal. He wasn't one to fuss too much, and he always stopped crying the moment we picked him up. I knew instinctively that something was wrong. My entire body ached from exhaustion, but I got up walking out of my room where I found Edward looking worried. The twins were much more important than me.

"He feels warm." He said softly as I felt my heart stop. Was my baby sick?

I slowly touched his forehead noticing that he seemed to be running a fever. "Edward, go get the thermometer." I said taking Ayden from him as my heart wanted to jump from my chest. I had no clue what to do, they had not gotten sick.

"It's alright, Ayden." I said trying to sound soothing as I paced with him hoping that the movement would cause him to stop crying. "Mommy is here." I added as Edward returned. My thoughts were running at a million miles an hour.

He was running a slight fever, but his cries had turned into small whimpers. "What do we do?" I asked feeling helpless.

"I'll call the pediatrician." Edward said going to get the phone as I continued to rock Ayden. My tiredness quickly forgotten. "The doctor will call us back." Edward added walking back into the room minutes later with the phone, as I noticed that Ayden was in a fitful sleep.

"Call your dad." I suggested as Edward quickly dialed. I wanted to know what I could do.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry to wake you." He said as he looked down at Ayden in my arms. "Is dad there? Ayden is running a slight fever."

As Edward waited for Carlisle to get the phone Elizabeth began to cry since it was time for her feeding. I walked into the bedroom finding Elizabeth trying to sit up by herself. Ayden and Elizabeth were able to sit unassisted for short periods, but had never sat up by themselves.

"What are you doing, baby?" I asked as she looked up at me laughing.

I carefully lay Ayden in his crib relieved when he didn't start crying. However, he was still a little fussy even though he was asleep. There was something definitely wrong with him. I picked up Elizabeth to feed her when Edward came in with his dad on the phone.

"Let me check." He said to his dad picking Ayden up and checking his gums with his fingers causing him to cry.

"His gums are slightly swollen." He said as I realized what was happening a sense of relief washing over me. "We'll put the teether in the fridge."

"Thanks, dad." He said in obvious relief before hanging up. "It seems Ayden is cutting his first tooth." Edward said as he showed me the little white point on his gums. His gums were very pink, and looked to be quite painful.

"So we shouldn't worry about the fever?" I asked wanting to make sure as Elizabeth continued to eat.

"He says it's normal for some kids, and it's very low-grade. He is practically sure that it is nothing. We should talk to the pediatrician, but the fever should be gone in an hour." He explained as I sighed in relief.

Once Elizabeth stopped drinking her milk she began to squirm and babble trying to get her daddy's attention. "Come her my little princess." Edward said picking her up and humming softly while going to put the teether in the fridge.

I looked down at Ayden who was sticking his hand in his mouth before picking him up from his crib. "I know it hurts, baby." I said as he began to chew on the sleeve of my shirt. It obviously brought him some relief as he began to close his eyes.

"Elizabeth's gums are slightly pink, too." Edward commented placing a sleeping Elizabeth in her crib. She always fell asleep instantly when Edward hummed and rocked her.

"Did you put the teethers in the fridge?" I inquired still holding Ayden who seemed mildly content in my arms.

"I did." He replied feeling Ayden's forehead which had cooled significantly.

"I was so scared, Edward." I admitted as he hugged me from behind careful not to disturb Ayden.

"Me too, Love." He answered kissing my cheek.

"I should change him." I commented realizing that his close had become slightly sticky with sweat.

"Go to sleep, Bella." Edward ordered. "You look exhausted, I'll stay up with him. I'll wait for the doctor to call."

"I can't do that." I complained as he took Ayden from me.

"If you keep going at the rate you're going, you're going to get sick." He warned.

"But what if he needs me?" I complained.

"If he specifically asks for you, I'll wake you." He added with a smirk as he walked towards bed. "Now say goodnight to Ayden."

"Goodnight, angel." I said kissing his head before Edward tucked me in. I really didn't have the strength to argue with him.

"Sweet dreams, Love." He said kissing my lips lightly as I allowed sleep to overcome me.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but we are nearing the end of the story. I will probably add one to four more chapters, followed by an epilogue (that will take place when the twins are teens).

If there is anything you'd like to see them go through, please let me know. Like I have said, I don't have any kids.

My next update for this story may take a few days, since I want figure out how to divide the remaining chapters. Plus I would like to incorporate your ideas. But I hope to have an update for Camp Wilderness tonight. I have quite a few ideas for that one. On a side note I already wrote their first kiss for that story, but it won't be posted for some chapters. But I had to write it when inspiration struck, I was afraid to loose it.

Remember to review and let me know your ideas. I love to have you guys participate.

Muggleinlove


	36. AN

Authors Note

BY POPULAR DEMAND!

Due to the amount of comments I have gotten about not ending the story, I have posted a poll on my Author page.

I can either finish the story with the Epilogue as planned (in a couple of chapters), and focus solely on Camp Wilderness.

OR

I can finish this story without the Epilogue, finish Camp Wilderness and then do a the third part of this story.

OR

I can do both stories in conjunction (though my updates may not always be for both stories in the same day). I am not sure how long I can keep doing that, though I will try.

The story will only work with your contribution of ideas. Please send those my way.

The choice is yours. SO GO VOTE!

Muggleinlove


	37. Life Goes On

A/N: The site was being difficult, so I had to upload it the same chapter twice. Sorry for the multiple alert emails! On to the story!

Chapter 35: Life Goes On

BPOV (twins are 8 months old)

Edward and I never got much free time to just enjoy ourselves. Whether it was work, school, or the twins we were constantly on the run doing something. But we always made time to enjoy a movie, even if it was rental, one day a week. We sometimes never finished it, but we usually didn't mind, we treasured the few moments, however few, we had together.

It was Friday night and I was curled up on the couch under a blanket with Edward. I really wasn't aware of what movie we were watching, since I was too busy studying Edward's features. Even though he slightly had some dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was still gorgeous.

"What are you looking at, my love?" He asked me with a smile as his fingers traced my collarbone that was visible through my thing white tank top.

"You." I admitted my hand moving to his face as his eyes closed at my touch. I smiled to myself moving up to kiss him. I heard a small chuckle coming from his chest as removed the blanket I had over us, and pressed his body against mine. I leaned back on the couch as his kisses trailed to my neck and collarbone.

"You are severely tempting me." He whispered when his kisses came to my ear.

"And who says I only want to tempt you?" I replied as he growled possessively and I smiled. He usually never did that, but it was one of my favorite sounds coming from him.

His hands trailed to my stomach and under my tank as we continued to kiss. Just was I was going to reach for the bottom of his tank, the baby monitor made a crackling noise. We both looked towards it before we distinctively heard two words that made our hearts melt.

"Dada, Mama." We heard Elizabeth say through the monitor as Edward rolled of me, both of us running up the stairs.

When we walked into the nursery we found Elizabeth standing in her crib looking very proud of herself. Ayden was also standing looking a bit perplexed. "Honey, what did you say?" Edward asked as Elizabeth clapped her hands at seeing Edward.

"What did your sister say, Ayden?" I inquired as he giggled.

"Come on Elizabeth you can do it again." I urged as she raised her hands calling for one of us to pick her up.

"Mama!" Ayden suddenly cried as my back was to him. I quickly turned around feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Say it again, Ayden." I said picking him up as he hugged me. Edward turned to pick up Elizabeth as she cried "dada" and Edward's face lit up.

"I can't believe they are talking." I commented as we sat on the floor allowing them to crawl around. Although, they were both capable of standing up neither one of them had taken their first steps. We had tried to coach them, but they would just cry.

"Mama" Elizabeth said happily when she got to me as Ayden pouted at her getting my attention.

"Mama" Ayden said louder as Edward chuckled at my teary reaction.

"You guys are growing up so fast." I whispered as Edward leaned over to kiss me.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that our babies had said their first words. They were so big already, and I felt like I was loosing them. I felt as if I was going to wake up one day and find them completely grown up and off to college.

"Dada!" Ayden said as my little boy crawled to me reaching for my nose.

"I'm dada." I said to him as he stood on my thighs. I saw Elizabeth and Bella both looking at me, before Elizabeth crawled over to me as well. She was very jealous of any attention I gave her brother.

I knew it was late and they should be sleeping, but I really couldn't find it in my heart to put them to bed. I didn't want to miss a single "mama" or "dada." My babies were talking.

BPOV (the twins 2nd birthday)

When you want time to slow down it has a tendency to speed up. It was really early, but I couldn't sleep. Ayden and Elizabeth were turning two today, and I couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by.

I sat in the nursery curled up on the rocking chair hearing Elizabeth's mumbles. She had inherited my tendency to talk in her sleep, and had bee doing so ever night since she had learned to talk. Ayden, on the other hand, was a deep sleeper but an early riser like Edward. I was astonished that both Edward and Ayden were still asleep.

Edward and I had both just graduated. I had gotten my bachelor's in psychology, while he had received his masters. He was going to begin teaching his own classes in the spring, and was heading his own laboratory studying addiction. I was planning on going onto graduate school to get my degree in counseling, even though I enjoyed research I really wanted to directly help people.

"Mama up!" Ayden said standing on the edge of his crib calling for me. One thing about the twins was that they both very vocal. Both picked up words easily, and we all had to be careful in regards to what we said in front of them. Emmett had mistakenly taught them to say "bitch." A word we were having trouble erasing from their vocabulary.

"Happy Birthday, angel." I said picking him up as he hugged me tightly. "How old are you today?" I asked.

"Two." He cried showing me two fingers before clapping his hands.

"That's right." I said with a smile.

"Dada." Elizabeth called sitting up and rubbing her eyes while holding her pink blanket.

"Daddy is sleeping." I said walking towards her crib still holding Ayden.

"Up!" She said as I carried her as well bringing them both down to the kitchen. I placed them both on the floor as I went to prepare their breakfast.

I began to cut up their banana pieces when I noticed Elizabeth standing up on her own. "Be careful." I warned since she had a tendency to run and fall. I always had to keep my eyes on her more than Ayden.

"Dada!" She cried with happiness as Edward appeared at the door of the kitchen. I completely froze as I noticed her running towards her father.

"Elizabeth!" Edward cried with a huge smile as he squatted down to get her.

"I run!" Elizabeth said clapping as Ayden joined in.

"Yes you did, sweetie!" I said looking at Edward who seemed near tears at the fact that his little princess had learned to run without falling.

"Time for breakfast, my little runners!" Edward proclaimed scooping both of them up and placing them in their high chairs.

"No!" Ayden screamed banging on the table.

"Ayden!" I warned as he pouted.

I placed a red plastic plate on each of their high chairs with small banana pieces for them to eat on their own while prepared their milk. "Good morning, love." Edward whispered kissing my lips as I smiled to him. "I missed you in bed today."

"I couldn't sleep." I answered as he smiled sadly knowing why I was so sentimental. It was a big day for our kids.

"Yucky!"

"Yucky!" They both cried throwing the pieces of banana on the floor as Elizabeth smashed them in her hands.

"Ayden, Elizabeth!" I scolded as they both began to bang on their table.

"Cookie!" Elizabeth said pointing to the cookie jar.

"No cookie!" Edward said picking up the pieces on the floor.

"If you eat your breakfast we can have cookies later." I tried to compromise handing them their bottles.

"Cookie!" Elizabeth cried again with a pout. It was incredible how fast she had mastered the art of pouting.

"Can we give her one?" Edward asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"No, Edward. They have to learn cookies are not breakfast." I replied as Edward sighed.

I may have given birth to the twins, but in reality I sometimes had three children. Edward was worst than them, and I knew Elizabeth was going to get anything she wanted. All they had to do was pout or cry, and Edward would cave in.

I stood back as Edward made airplane noises to feed them new pieces of banana. He was a great father, and I couldn't ask for a better family. I loved them all, and I was truly happy. My hand trailed down to my stomach where another life was just beginning. It had come as a shock to me, but I was four weeks pregnant. It may not have planned, but I knew Edward was going to be thrilled.

THE END

A/N: I said that there was going to be a third part, but I have decided against it. Before all of you get mad, I do have my reasons. I want to follow my Camp Wilderness story past their marriage, and I have quite the number of ideas for that one.

So I have combined my ideas for what would've been part three here, and will add it to the Camp Wilderness Series. I am planning on making that story a trilogy, I do have enough story line for that. In reality you guys are getting much more story wise that way.

I am planning on adding an Epilogue to this story, since that has been in my head for a while. However, it won't be posted to later in the week. I will keep you posted on my progress on that via Camp Wilderness.

Thank you all for joining me on this ride with this story! It has been a lot of fun, and I never thought I would get this kind of support.

I will hopefully have an update for Camp Wilderness later tonight!

Muggleinlove


	38. Epilogue

Here is a run down of all the kids and their current ages (listed under their parents)

**Alice and Jasper**

AJ- 16

Allison- 12

Autumn- 6

**Rosalie and Emmett**

Emma- 14

Emmett Jr.- 11

Mia- 4

Jared- 2

**Bella and Edward**

Ayden- 15

Elizabeth- 15

Matthew- 13

Brandon- 3

Epilogue (13 years after the last chapter)

BPOV

"Mom!" Elizabeth called walking into the house with Ayden and Matthew. I was amazed that AJ had not come inside the way he always did. AJ had been following Elizabeth around like a love sick puppy for the past two months, he actually came over to be with her rather than to be with the boys. And the poor girl didn't even notice. However, Edward was acutely aware of everything was happening, and he was not a happy camper.

"Yes, honey." I called from the kitchen as Brandon continued to paint on his easel. He was the quite artistic child, even though he was only three.

"Can I go out with AJ to Pizza Palace tonight?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"It's a date." Ayden chimed in as Matthew laughed. Elizabeth just glared at him.

"It is not a date." She corrected as I held back my own comment. It wasn't that hard to decipher the fact that it was a date. AJ was absolutely smitten by my only daughter.

"Then why can't we come?" Matthew asked always the smart aleck.

"Because," Elizabeth complained not really having an answer.

"The boys have a point, Eli." I replied as she sighed.

"Fine, mom. It is a date, but don't tell daddy." She said looking horrified at the prospect of telling Edward. Edward was a great father, but was overprotective of his little princess. "Can I go? AJ just got his car."

"I don't know, I have to talk to your dad." I answered not wanting to say yes, but not saying no either.

"But mom, he'll say no." She interjected with a pout, a pout that looked remarkably similar to my own, and had about the same effect on Edward that mine did.

"So you want me to lie to your father?" I questioned with my hands on my hips as Brandon tugged on my jeans.

"Look, mommy!" He said handing me a picture he had colored.

"It's adorable, baby." I said bending down to kiss him. "Go keep coloring!' I added as he ran back to his paints.

"Not lie, just not tell him." She corrected before walking out of the kitchen. "There is a difference!"

"Hey, Bells." Alice and Rose called walking in through the kitchen door. Rose was carrying Jared while Alice was holding Mia and Autumn's hands.

"Hi Aunt Bella." I heard AJ saying walking in behind his mom, as I smiled sweetly at my godson. "Can Eli go?"

"She has to ask her father." I said noticing his frown as Alice and Rose giggled. "Everyone is in the living room if you want to play some video games."

He reluctantly left as Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward is going to freak." She stated as I nodded.

"He's not ready for his little girl to start dating." I added as Rose laughed.

"Honestly, not even Emmett was that bad when Ayden started going over to spend time with Emma." She commented. Ayden and Emma had been dating for two months now, and Edward had been accepting of that. However, when it came to Elizabeth I was sure he wasn't going to be.

"AJ is a good kid, and I'm not just saying it, because he's my son." Alice interjected as I sighed.

"I don't think Edward is going to care much." I replied turning to the small kids who were all playing with paint and crayons.

"He'll get over it." Rose insisted as I smiled knowing she was right. He had to let go eventually.

"I really hope so, because he is going to get quite the wake up call if he doesn't." I answered.

EPOV

After a long stressful day at work, I just wanted to relax. I walked into the house finding it strangely quiet. The kids were obviously up to something. The radio wasn't blaring and the television in the living room was empty. They wanted something, but I was too tired to really think much about it.

"Daddy!" Brandon called running down the stairs and tripping. Thankfully I was able to catch him effortlessly, he had as much coordination as his mom.

"Where's everyone?" I asked picking him up.

"Eli is going on a date." He said as I arched my eyebrow.

"On a date?" I asked not really believing my youngest son. He sometimes made things up to stir up trouble. He was quite the mischief maker.

"Yep, she is." He replied as I put him back on the floor.

"Hi, Edward." My beautiful wife said coming over to kiss me gently. She seemed even more beautiful with each passing day.

"Brandon why don't you go play with your new toys." She said as Brandon ran off to play.

"What's this I hear about Elizabeth and a date?" I inquired praying that it was all a joke. After all, fifteen was much too young for any daughter of mine to be dating.

"Brandon told you." She said sheepishly as I realized the implications. Elizabeth did have a date, my little angel was going to go on a date.

"Hi, dad." Matthew called running down the stairs with Ayden following. "We're going to Uncle Emmett's house." He added.

"Remember not to go into Emma's room, Ayden." Bella warned as Ayden turned pink. We didn't want to give Emmett a heart attack.

"Yes, mom." He answered as Matthew laughed making kissing faces.

"I want you both back before ten." She added as they nodded before leaving.

"Who might I ask is this date with?" I questioned.

"With AJ." She replied as I sighed. Why did they grow up so fast?

"Daddy!" Elizabeth called from the top of the stairs rushing down to give me a hug. "How was your day?" She was definitely trying to butter me up.

"It was stressful." I replied. "What is it that you want?"

"Can't I just ask how your day was?" She asked trying to appear innocent.

"Elizabeth, you never ask me how my day was unless you need something." I corrected as she sighed obviously realizing her mistake.

"Alright dad, sit down." She said as I sat down with Bella on my side obviously ready to intervene if need be. I knew she was all for them going out, since Alice, Rose and Bella wanted to pair off their children into perfect pairs. They had already paired off Ayden and Emma.

"Yes." I said bracing myself for what was sure to be a well rehearsed request.

"Dad, please hear me out before you say anything." She pleaded as I nodded, unsure of what my decision was going to be. Should I allow her to go? "You know that AJ is like one of my best friends, and we are always together. Well, today he asked me if we could go to Pizza Palace, you know he just got his car and all."

"You want permission to go to Pizza Palace? I think that's fine if all of you go." I said hoping that would suffice. The idea of Elizabeth out on a date made my stomach churned.

"Mom!" Elizabeth pleaded as Bella sighed.

"Edward, Elizabeth wants to go on a date. Just her and AJ." Bella sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the headache that I knew was coming.

"Elizabeth, you're fifteen." I protested as she sighed.

"And so is Ayden." She corrected.

"But he's older." I reasoned.

"By four minutes." She said trying her best not to scream. She had really learned to control her temper. "We'll be back early, and you already know AJ."

"She has a point there." Bella added as I scowled.

"Elizabeth, can you please go upstairs while I talk to your mom." I stated as she left reluctantly.

"Bella, she's fifteen." I started as Bella stopped me.

"I know, Edward. But I also think it is a double standard if we don't. After all, we allow Ayden to go out with Emma." She added leaning towards me. "It's just one date, Edward."

"But one date can lead to so much more." I protested knowing full well how a male fifteen-year old mind worked.

"We have to trust her, and if we don't allow it she'll go behind our backs." She suggested as I sighed. Bella was right, she always was.

"Fine, but she's going to have rules." I conceded.

"Ofcourse." She agreed leaning in to kiss me. "Alice and Jasper are going to watch Brandon tonight." She said implying that the entire house was going to be empty.

"It is." I said huskily as she nodded.

"I'll go tell, Elizabeth." I said as Bella laughed.

"Be nice." She warned as I went out in search of my daughter.

BPOV

I watched as Edward greeted AJ at the door, the poor boy looking like he was going to throw up. Everything was happening so fast, and I couldn't believe my babies were so grown up. Time had literally flown, but my love for Edward and my family had only grown. I couldn't imagine my life without them.

I hugged my daughter goodbye before Edward who held on tighter than he normally would have. He had taken the news a lot better than I could ever imagine.

As the door closed behind them I gently rubbed his back. "You really made her happy." I said as he nodded with a sad smile.

"I feel like I'm loosing her, Love." He commented sadly as my heart broke at his expression.

"You're not loosing her, Edward. We just have to let go." I assured him with a hug as held me tightly.

"I love you, Bells." He whispered into my neck as I melted at his touch. He still had the power to make me swoon with the simplest things, and I knew that would never change.

"I love you too." I said very softly as his lips touched mine. The only thing I could ever hope for my kids is that they would find a love as deep as ours, and be as happy as Edward and I. As long as they had, I knew they would be set for forever and always.

**THE END**

A/N: And this journey has come to an end. Although, it pains me to say goodbye to such a good story I know I have to. I want to thank you all for reading it, and I hope you all enjoyed it. You guys are the motivation and inspiration behind the story.

I hope to have a new chapter for Camp Wilderness out tonight. But I must warn you, that tonight is Grey's Anatomy (my other passion), and I will be watching. But I will try to write before, through commercials, and after it is over. But I have to get my dose of McDreamy and McSteamy.

So for the last time on this story...Please Review!!

Muggleinlove

5/1/2008


End file.
